Seven Deadly Eons
by Lolli-S
Summary: Better summary inside! Envy, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, Wrath, Lust, and Pride. The Seven Deadly Eons, led by the evil Queen Espea the Espeon, rule the kingdom of Superbia with an iron paw. Can the Resistance overthrow the tyrannical Eons?
1. The Paintings

**Okay, first off, I want to say thanks for sending in the OC's and that they ARE still accepted. I have a lot of characters that are cold and quiet, which is okay, but I need some variety too and I need more NOVICES and LESS Masters. So, this first chapter is short and really reflects how the Queen feels about her daughters and such. Soren, Eeva, Oxton, and some of the OC's appear in the next chapter so make sure to look out for that.**

* * *

**The Paintings**

A dark figure entered the Royal Gallery of the palace and suddenly a bright violet flash of light illuminated the area revealing an Espeon with a small diamond crown on top of her head and a matching diamond gem on her forehead, instead of the red gem that was common among the rest of her species. There were nine enormous paintings with three on the east wall, three on the west wall, and three on the center wall. Slowly walking down the Royal Gallery, the Espeon stopped at the first painting.

The Espeon looked at the painting of her first daughter, Princess Leafea, with indifference. Leafea was surrounded by a green forest in the background, and even though it was merely a painting, the queen could sense the jealously and hatred emanating from the expression on the Princess's face. She remembered how Leafea had always been jealous of the other children despite being powerful, she felt as if she could never measure up to the Queen's high standards and to the queen, she was absolutely right...

The Queen slowly moved to the next painting. This one was the painting of her second daughter, Princess Joltea. Gazing, at the painting, the Queen smiled a bit. Joltea was sitting on a golden throne surrounded by gold, silver, rubies, sapphires, diamonds, and pearls. Joltea was a powerful being in her own right, but the only problem that the Queen saw was Joltea's addiction to treasure. She felt as she spent more time hunting treasure than training to hone her skills...

Moving to the next painting, the Queen immediately frowned. It was the painting of her third daughter, Princess Vaporea. She was lying in a pool of water with a tiresome expression on her face. The Queen sighed knowing that out of all her daughters Vaporea would never accomplish anything due to her slothful nature. Leafea and Joltea at least trained when they had time, but Vaporea was just an extra mouth to feed, when she wasn't too lazy to eat...

The Queen suddenly turned and walked across the gallery. It was the painting of her fourth daughter, Princess Umbrea. She was surrounded by various berries and meats and her plumped belly was prominent. The Queen shook her head in disgust. Umbrea was a capable fighter, but she consumed so much food, that it was almost impossible for the Queen to feed her other children...

The next painting put a wicked smile on the Queen's face. It was the painting of her fifth and second favorite daughter, Princess Flarea. She was surrounded by a red sky and red lightning. The Princess had her head tilted up and was breathing fire. The Queen remembered how Flarea did not cry when she was born. Instead, it was a loud scream of anger and frustration. The Queen admired Flarea's power, but she quickly realized that she was becoming extremely uncontrollable and had to cast a spell that prevented Flarea from killing her sisters...

The next painting put a moderate smile on the Queen's face. It was the painting of her sixth daughter, Princess Glacea. She was surrounded by beautiful snowflakes in the background and had a very seductive smile on her face. The Queen could easily tell that Glacea was the most beautiful of her daughters, a trait that the Queen believed came from her, but she also knew that Glacea being around caused a lot of havoc from both her sisters and the male Pokemon of Superbia...

The center wall had three paintings on them. The three were much larger than the other six and the Queen would admire them all day if she could. The one in the middle was a painting of none other than herself, Queen Espea. She was surrounded by a beautiful purple hue. Queen Espea smiled at her painting. Her beauty outmatched all of her daughters, including Glacea, and the expression on her face, vaguely reminded her of her own deceased mother, Queen Vanity the Espeon. Of course Queen Espea knew that she was more beautiful than her mother ever was and a better ruler of Superbia...

The painting on the right made the Queen smile. It was not a wicked smile, but instead a genuine bright smile. The painting was of her youngest and favorite daughter, Princess Eeva. The young Eevee had a smile on her face that not only reminded the Queen of herself, but of Glacea and Flarea as well. In the background was an image of Queen Espea overlooking her daughter. The Queen started to look at the final painting before suddenly moving back to Eeva's painting. She studied the smile on her face once more and concluded that it reminded her of yet another...

The final portrait to the left put a brief expression of sadness and grief on the Queen's face. The expression quickly shifted to a look of seduction and passion. The painting showed a Houndoom surrounded by flames. However, unlike most Houndoom, the horns on his head pointed out almost like demon horns. Gazing at the grin on the deceased King's face, the Queen's eyes immediately shifted back to Princess Eeva's painting. She thought of how all seven of her daughters had traits of their father and how even she had personality traits of her deceased lover. Queen Espea remembered how handsome and evil he was, how she fell in love with him the first time she laid eyes on him, and how he was killed by that barbarian Luxray, Rathius, shortly after Eeva was born all those years ago.

"My love," she told the painting. "It pains me that we have been apart from all these years, but our youngest daughter, Princess Eeva, will be next in line for the throne and she, her sisters, as well as myself will destroy the last of the Resistance and exact our revenge on those barbarians..."


	2. The Beginning I

**Slightly longer chapter which is good. I don't want to come at you guys with a huge 10 page chapter, so I'm starting off light. Anyway, a few of the OC's appear in this chapter and a lot are mentioned. **

* * *

**The Beginning I**

The Lopunny gazed in horror as the Machoke next to her was slowly burning from the inside out. "You know," a voice came out of the darkness. "I've been waiting to try that new spell. I call it my _Burnout Spell_. It sets the organs on fire and burns the Pokemon from the inside out!"

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"_

The Machoke was reduced into mere ashes within moments. Princess Flarea stepped out of the darkness and faced the Lopunny lauging malevolently. "Another futile attempt by the pathetic Resistance. Don't worry, Lopunny, I'm not going to kill you, but I am going to give you two choices. My sister, Glacea, is in the need of a new _personal_ slave, but my sister, Umbrea, is in the need of a meal. So, Glacea or Umbrea, which one do you want?"

"I...I..."

"Glacea it is," Flarea interrupted. "Its been a while since she's had a female slave. I'm sure she'll _enjoy_ your company. Aberith!"

An Absol with a large nick in his scythe suddenly appeared. His left forepaw was black, the tips of his mane were silver, and his eyes were a deep cerulean. "Yes, Princess?" he asked as he bowed his head.

"Take the Lopunny to Glacea," Flarea told him. "If she tries to escape, kill her..."

****

Early in the morning, a female Luxray paced around the entrance to the Underground Tunnel, a mystical tunnel that blocked all magic until one reached the other side. Behind her was a female Steelix, a young Onix, and a young Shinx. "Serenity," the Steelix started. "Are you ready to show Soren and Oxton how to get into the tunnel?"

"Just one second, Onara," the Luxray replied.

She turned towards the Shinx and roughly swatted him with her paw. "That hurt, Mom!" the Shinx yelled. "Why'd you do that!"

"To make sure you're paying attention!" Serenity snapped back. "Now keep your voice down, Soren, and listen closely. Onara and I are going to show you and Oxton this once."

Serenity and Onara ordered their sons to move to the side and suddenly a silver light appeared around the entrance. "_Name and species_," a voice commanded.

"Serenity the Luxray and Onara the Steelix," they answered in unison.

The silver light around the large entrance turned a bright gold as Serenity climbed atop Onara's head. "Follow us underneath," Serenity commanded as Onara went head first into the entrance.

"I don't know about this Soren," Oxton stated questionably. "This seems kind of scary."

"Don't worry about it, Oxton," Soren told his friend as he climbed on top of his head. "Our moms are ahead of us if anything goes wrong and if worse comes to worse, we have my totally amazing combat and magic skills!"

"I feel so much safer now," Oxton replied sarcastically as he followed his mother underground.

The tunnel was extremely long with gold and silver light passing through it in amazing correlation. Oxton managed to keep up with his mother until they reached a large hole in the underground. The four went into the hole and then traveled upward until they reached the surface. Serenity quickly hopped off of Onara's head and stared down into the hole. "Soren, Oxton," she called out. "Come up."

"Right," they said simultaneously as Oxton came up onto the surface.

"Boys," Onara started. "Look around and tell us what you see."

Soren and Oxton looked around the area and noticed several Pokemon, all doing something different. Some were training, others were eating, and some were even playing. "Lots and lots of Pokemon," Soren stated.

"That's correct," Serenity replied. "These are all members of the Resistance against Queen Espea and her daughters. This is where I met your father when I was a Shinx. Follow me, my son..."

****

In the Guildmaster's chamber, an aging Linoone with a long scar running down his right eye continued reading the posted reports from the missions that the members of the Resistance went on. Apparently two members hadn't returned. Kano the Machoke and Lyasa the Lopunny in Team Cokun of the Experienced-Advanced Rank had either forgotten to sign in when they returned or were captured by one of Espea's soldiers. He stood in silence for a minute, before he sensed someone at his door.

"Come in Matthias," he said sternly.

The large door opened and a Manectric entered the room. Though he was an adult, he was much younger than the Linoone. His fur was a deep blue instead of the usual turquiose and his golden mane was fanned out. Matthias was the second-in-command of the Resistance and his personality was almost identical to the Guildmaster.

"Curio," he began. "You have visitors."

"Tell them to go away," Curio told him firmly.

"They aren't you're ordinary visitors," he replied. "Serenity the Luxray and Onara the Steelix request to see you."

"Serenity and Onara!" the Guildmaster said in a moment of shock. "Send them in immediately!"

Matthias nodded his head and momentarily left the room. When he returned, Curio looked positively shocked to see them along with a young Shinx and Onix.

"Its been a long time Curio," Serenity greeted. "Whenever Rathius is home, all he does is ask about you."

"Orick does the same," Onara added. "He never stops talking about you when he's home."

A rare smile briefly appeared on the old Linoone's face before his stern expression returned. "In these dark times, it is good to see old allies," he stated. "I understand your sons are joining us."

"Yes," Serenity replied as she gestured towards Soren and Oxton. "My son, Soren and Onara's son, Oxton, were in training with their fathers before they left and we feel they are ready to join the resistance."

"Introduce yourselves, boys," Onara stated gently.

Soren immediately walked up to Curio. "I'm Soren," he greeted. "Remember it, Master Curio, because I'm going to be the one to beat Queen Espea and free the kingdom!"

"I'm...Oxton..." he muttered in fear.

Curio examined the two never letting the stern expression leave his face. He focused his attention on Oxton who was cowering in fear of the elderly Linoone. Curio remembered how brave Orick was and how different Oxton was from his father, but the black boulder after Oxton's head left no doubt that Orick was indeed his father. Focusing his attention on Soren, but like Oxton, he differed a lot from his father in terms of personality. Rathius was always quiet and somewhat cold, but Soren seemed energetic and slightly arrogant. However, the black tips on the young Shinx's head reminded Curio of another young Shinx that he had trained many years ago...

"Very well," he suddenly remarked. "I will put them in one of the groups of the Novice-Experienced Rank and Matthias here will train them..."

****

A young Eevee entered the throne room of the Royal Palace. Several Pokemon stood to the left and right of the room, each guard having a fierce expression on their face. The young Eevee passed a Charizard, a Vespiquen, an Absol, a Banette, a Scizor, a Magmortar, and a Marowak before she noticed her sisters all sitting in a row in front of the throne. Leafea was pouting, Joltea was examining a ruby, Vaporea was asleep, Umbrea was whining about how hungry she was, and Flarea was threatening to burn Leafea and Umbrea if they didn't shut up. The young Eevee sat next to Glacea and looked up at her mother who was sitting on the throne listening to her daughters' various complaints.

"_SIIIIIILEEEEEENCEEE!!!_"

All of the Princesses immediately looked forward. "Ugh," Leafea muttered to herself. "I hate family meetings..."

"You're all here," Queen Espea started. "Now, I shall begin. I have received news that Rathius and Orick have left the kingdom for some unknown reason. This puts our plans at a bit of a delay, but while they are away, the Resistance will inevitably fall. I want every member of the Resistance in prison or dead so I want you all to train more. If you encounter a member of the Resistance, either kill them on the spot or take them prisoner and when Rathius returns, we'll all unite and annihlate him. Other than that, you may all resume your daily tasks. Now, I wish to speak to Princess Eeva alone."

The other six Princesses made their way out of the room and the young Eevee stared up at her mother curiously. "_I wonder what she wants_..." Eeva thought.

"I'm about to tell you," the Queen replied obviously having read Eeva's mind. "Now, aparrently Rathius has a cub around your age. I want you, Nettle, Dell, and Thorn to go to Alexander in the library and the five of you are to study magic techniques for the next few weeks during the night and train during the day. Charm and Sin will take you all wherever you need to go to train."

"And then what?" Eeva asked curiously.

"I'll send the five of you after Rathius's cub," she replied. "But remember this; I want him alive..."

****

Matthias led Soren and Oxton to the Novice-Experienced wing of the guild and began speaking. "As you know," he began. "The Resistance has existed ever since the beginning of Queen Vanity's reign of Superbia and is currently continuing through Espea's reign. Curio is the head of the Resistance and I am second-in-command. I oversee all training in both combat and magic and there are several other leaders under me. Now, there are four levels of ranks. Novice-Experienced, Experienced-Advanced, Advanced-Master, and Independent Master. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Soren replied immediately. "When do we get to Independent Master Rank?"

"What?!" Matthias snapped. "It takes years to achieve that rank. Your father was still in the Experienced-Advanced Rank when I joined the Resistance as a teenager and it took him years to become an Independent Master."

"Wow," Soren whispered up to Oxton. "This guy is cranky."

"Soren, please just listen to him," Oxton pleaded.

"Everyone gather around!" Matthias ordered the Pokemon of the Novice-Experienced wing. "We have two new members and they're the sons of the legendary duo Rathius the Luxray and Orick the Steelix."

Soren and Oxton had noticed that there were not that many of them and Matthias had mentioned that most members of the Resistance were in the Experienced-Advanced wing such as Team Z which consisted of Thom the Hitmonchan, Bane the Gallade, Wish the Zangoose, and Benvolio the Farfetch'd.

Matthias introduced them to a female Kirlia with purple eyes named Akemi, a male Charmander with a blue fire on his tail named Draco, a pair of Sneasel siblings named Absence and Clash, a male Pikachu with a scar on his right cheek named Edge, and of course, Matthias's nephew, a young Electrike named David.

"Alright," Matthias continued. "Soren and Oxton, you're on the team with Akemi, Draco, and Absence. Get to know each other, because you're all going to be together for a long time..."


	3. The Beginning II

**New chapter! Anyway I'm still accepting more OC's so if you feel like it submit. There are already some I won't use, but for the most part, I'm using most of the OC's. I hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

**The Beginning II**

"Ugh," Glacea complained as Flarea continued shooting multiple fire blasts around Ira, a small town south of the main kingdom. "You've probably killed all of the Pokemon here with that last one. Can we contact Sin and Charm to come get us and take us home?"

"We just got here, Glacea!" Flarea yelled. "You heard Mother. She told us to resume our daily tasks so I'm just following her orders. These peasants didn't pay their taxes and they better be lucky Joltea didn't come. It would be much worse so in reality I'm actually doing them a favor. But...I don't see anyone else here so-

"Oops," Glacea remarked calmly as she noticed a Raticate scampering up a nearby hill. "I spoke too soon. It seems like you missed one, big sis. I'll take care of it."

Several large icicles suddenly appeared Glacea. She twitched her nose and the large icicles sped towards the Raticate impaling him in the chest and abdomen. "Wow!" Flarea said in a bit of shock. "New spell?"

"Yeah," Glacea replied. "I just started using it on my _naughty _slaves. I call it my _Icicle Whip_."

"You're becoming more and more like me," Flarea remarked. "Come on, if we search the rest of the town and the surrounding area before we go home, we can probably find more Pokemon to kill or at least some treasure I can get Aberith to come back and get for Joltea..."

****

Soren and Oxton stared at their new teammates. Akemi smiled at them while Draco and Absence immediately shot them death glares. Clash, Edge, and David were voting on their team name when Soren came up with an idea for his team. "Hey," he started. "Since we don't have a name, how about we call out team, _Sodaa_?"

"Team Sodaa?" Akemi said gleefully. "Wow, that sounds amazing. Where did you come up with that?"

"I just combined the first letter in all of our names," Soren answered. "S for Soren, O for Oxton, D for Draco, A for Absence, and A for Akemi. S-O-D-A-A."

"That's the dumbest name for a team I've ever heard," Draco replied coldly. The young Charmander walked up to Soren and looked him directly in the eye. "We're dealing with an evil queen and her sociopathic daughters. How is the name 'Sodaa' going to make us appear threatening?"

"Do you have any ideas for names?" David remarked to Draco as he, Edge, and Clash walked back over to the other group. "We have some names for our team, but we have to wait for Onii and Nero to get back from their training session. They just joined yesterday."

Edge scoffed angrily at the mentioning of the Totodile named Nero, but he managed to relax after a short time. "I just don't see why this Shinx gets to decide on the name just because he's related to some supposedly legendary Luxray," Draco stated.

"Hey!" Soren said to the Charmander, suddenly losing his cheerful demeanor. "You don't know anything about my dad!"

"I know enough!" Draco shot back. "If Rathius is so strong, why didn't he just go and kill Espea instead of cowering away to some unknown place?!"

The two barred their teeth at each other and appeared as if they were mere moments from attacking one another. Akemi, Absence, David, Edge, and Clash stood in a circle watching the argument while Oxton shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like fighting, but if it came down to it, he knew he would definitley help his friend.

_"Welcome newcomers!"_

Soren and Oxton turned around to see a Metagross approaching the crowd with a Snorunt and a Totodile riding on his head. They both looked completely worn out. "My name is Benardo!" the Metagross continued. "But just call me Ben. What are your names, newcomers?"

"I'm Soren," Soren told him.

"Oxton," Oxton added.

"Soren and Oxton!" Ben stated cheerfully. "I'll remember those names! David, do you know where your uncle went?"

"He went to talk to Master Curio," the young Electrike answered. "You just missed him."

"Well that's too bad!" Ben replied. "Since I'm here, I guess I should tell our two newcomers what I do here in the Resistance. I'm one of the leaders in the training field. Matthias oversees all training, but since he focuses on all ranks at one time and still has to help Curio run this place so I focus on helping him train the Novice-Experienced and sometimes the Experienced-Advanced ranks. I'm also his best friend and-

He was interrupted by Matthias walking into the wing with a Hitmonchan, a Gallade, a Zangoose, and a Farfetch'd. "Benardo," he started. "My meeting with Curio lasted longer than expected. I see you've met the new recruits. Knowing you, its safe to say that you haven't guessed that these recruits are the sons of Rathius and Orick."

"Hahaha!" Ben replied quickly. "So they are! I would've never guessed!"

"But that's not important now," Matthias stated sternly. "I want you to train Team-Z today so they'll be ready for their mission tomorrow."

"Very well! What will you be doing?"

"That's none of your concern!" Matthias snapped. "Now, I need the team names of the two novice groups so I can get them officially registered to do missions."

"Well..." Soren replied. "We were sort of disagreeing on the names."

Matthias shook his head. "If you five can't do something as simple as pick a name then how will you hope to complete a mission. At least, tell me the suggestions you came up with."

"Soren came up with Team Sodaa," Akemi stated. "And he, Oxton, and I voted on it."

"That does nothing but prove how stupid all three of you are!" Draco snarled. "The-

"It doesn't matter!" Matthias interrupted while glaring at Draco and Absence. "Its three to two. The name 'Sodaa' stands, but listen Draco and Absence, you two are a part of Team Sodaa. Absence, you've barely said two words since arriving and Draco, you keep going on about how you don't want to work in a team. Listen, we've all been through a lot. Some of us like Curio were around in the times of Espea's mother, Queen Vanity. We know how hard it is in Superbia and as much as we want revenge on Espea and her daughters, we must realize that it takes time and proper planning. We must work together to-

Before he could finish his sentence, he heard Curio's voice inside his head.

"_Matthias! I sense an attack nearby in Ira! It seems to be Princess Flarea and Princess Glacea's energy! I want you and Benardo to go inspect the area, but don't and I repeat don't do anything reckless. At the first sign of danger, leave..."_

_  
_****

"Hmm..." a Squirtle with glasses on his face began. "You need some information on the Shinx species?"

"That's what I said, Alexander," Eeva told him. "Do you have it or not?"

"Well..." the librarian continued. "There is a book with information on every species of Pokemon in the world, but your mother makes me keep it in a secure place somewhere in the upper room. I can go search for it, but it might take a few hours. However, I have a book with only pictures in them. It doesn't help much, but you probably can get a good idea of what the species looks like until I retrieve the information book."

"Fine," Eeva replied. "Give me the picture book and I'll show it to the others in my chambers. After you get the information book meet me in my quarters. Oh and tell Mona that my mother wanted to see her about something."

Alexander handed Eeva the picture book and she headed out of the library. Walking down the corridor, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in one of her legs. It had been cut by something sharp, but she couldn't figure out what it was until she saw Leafea staring down at her in complete and utter scorn.

"Oops," she remarked sarcastically. "Did Little Baby Eeva get a scratch. I should really watch where I'm aiming that Razor Leaf."

"I really don't have time for this," Eeva told her. "Get out of my way Leafea before-

"Before what?" Leafea challenged. "You're just going to go whine to Mother like you always do. Next in line for the throne, yeah right. I'm the one who should be Future Queen and everyone knows it. The only reason Mother wants you to go capture that Shinx is so that she can lure Rathius here. Whatever, I'm done with you."

Leafea shoved her way past her younger sister and continued down the corridor. Eeva figured that she could get back at Leafea later. When she finally made it to the outside of her chambers, she noticed the large mirror beside the door.

"Wow," Eeva remarked while staring at her reflection. "I'm so gorgeous! If I got any prettier, I don't know what I'd do!" She grinned at her reflection before opening the door to her chambers. An Elekid and a Furret where in a heated discussion while a Larvitar in a green cloak was standing in the corner.

"Hi, Princess Eeva!" the Elekid and the Furret greeted in unison.

"Umm...hi Dell and Nettle," Eeva greeted back. "Hi Thorn."

"Hi..." Thorn muttered. It was obvious that he was a bit uncomfortable. He was rarely away from Joltea, but he knew he had to listen to her when she told him that Queen Espea wanted him to go to Eeva's chambers.

"Okay," Eeva started as she opened the picture book. "My mother wants us to train and capture a Shinx. Now, I've seen wanted posters of Rathius, so I figured his cub must look like him. I've never seen a Shinx before, but I guess this is the image."

"That's the image alright," Dell stated as he gazed at the picture.

"Hmm..." Eeva remarked staring closely at the picture of the species. "The Shinx species are kind of cute."

"Totally cute!" Nettle added as she glanced at the picture.

"Well," Eeva continued. "As cute as Shinx are, we're after one so don't let your guard down. For now, we just need to focus on training..."

****

"Alright Glacea," Flarea remarked. "We killed all those Pokemon in that bunker so I guess its time to contact-

She was cut short as a blast of electricity flew by. Flarea and Glacea immediately got in their battle stances as a Manetric and a Metagross emerged from the smoke. "Well, well, well," Glacea started. "Look who it is! I can't believe I'm letting you see my all dirty like this, Matthias. I wish I could've cleaned myself up for you."

"How many Pokemon have you two killed this time!?" Matthias demanded.

"I don't know sweetie," Glacea answered innocently. "A couple hundred."

"And we're about to add two more to that list," Flarea added.

She unleashed a Fire Blast at Matthias and Ben and they narrowly managed to avoid it. The two Eon sisters grinned at each other as their opponents barely managed to stand up. The two sisters had been waiting for a challenge and they hoped that the duo would be entertaining to fight. Matthias and Ben stared back at the princesses and the battle had begun...


	4. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

"Should we just kill them or have a little fun?" Glacea asked noncholantly as she and Flarea stared down their opponents.

"We should definitely have our fun first," Flarea replied. "Quick kills are boring. They never feel the pain."

"You're right," Glacea stated. "Besides, Matthias and I have so much history. I'd hate for it to go down the drain too quick."

Matthias angrily shot a powerful bolt of electricity at the two princesses and suddenly began firing bolts of electricity at a rapid rate. Ben stared in shock at his partner. The normally composed Matthias was now letting his frustration get the best of him. When the smoke cleared however, the two princesses were gone. Matthias looked around the area. "Did I-

"Sorry," Flarea's voice echoed. "Looks like that wasn't enough."

She appeared from out of nowhere and tackled Matthias into a nearby boulder. Before Ben could react, Flarea suddenly appeared in front of him and shot a blast of fire into his face sending him into the small canyon below.

"So...fast..." Matthias muttered as he struggled to get up. "And...my attack...It left them completely unscathed...Hold on...Ben..."

"I think you have more to worry about than him," Glacea remarked as she suddenly appeared in the same fashion as her sister. "Pity. I would think a handsome Manectric like yourself would at least be somewhat of a challenge. If this is what the Resistance considers a master than it looks like you all are in some trouble. Tell you what, for old time sakes, I won't kill you if you tell me where the Resistance is."

"You might as well kill me then..." Matthias replied as he stood firmly on the ground. He was covered in bruises and had a small cut on his forehead. It was a surprise to him that one tackle from Flarea caused that much damage.

"That can be arranged," Flarea replied as she walked up beside Glacea. "The Metagross is out. He's so pathetic, he's not worth killing...at least not right at this moment. However, this Manectric used to be on our side if I'm correct, but he left after an _unfortunate _event with that older Manectric, Tai."

Matthias charged at Flarea, but she quickly shot a fire blast at him sending him flying back into the boulder. "I have to..." Matthias muttered before he felt Flarea's paw slam onto his face.

"Hey Matthias," she taunted. "Did you know that treason is worse than murder in Superbia? Now, its time for you to pay for your crimes. _SAY HELLO TO TAI FOR ME!!!"_

She began charging a large fireball attack, but before she could shoot it at Matthias, Glacea stepped in front of her. "Let me do this," she told her older sister. "Its personal."

"Whatever," Flarea replied. "Go ahead. I'll contact Sin and Charm."

Glacea grinned evilly at the fallen Matthias. He struggled to speak, but no words came out. "What's wrong sweetie," Glacea taunted. "Glacea got your tongue. Aww...you look so cute when you're about to die." She moved her face closer to his and gave him a quick lick on the cheek.

"Are you going to kill him or take him on a date?!" Flarea yelled impatiently.

Glacea stepped back and opened her mouth. She began charging a massive ice beam and within seconds it was fully charged. Focusing her aim, she shot the beam at Matthias. For some reason, the beam was not a direct hit even with Glacea's aim, but it caused enough impact to freeze over the entire area of Ira save for Glacea and Flarea.

"Let's go..." Glacea muttered as she noticed two figures descend from the sky. One was a Vespiquen with a bright red scar going from her eye to her jaw and cracked wings. The second one was a Charizard that was obviously blind.

"You two missed the show," Flarea remarked as she hopped on the Charizard's back. "Charm, did you tell Aberith to come back through here tomorrow and look for treasure?"

"Yes, Princess Flarea," the Charizard replied.

Flarea commanded Charm to go and the Charizard took flight. Glacea hopped on the Vespiquen's back. "Are you going home, Princess?" the Vespiquen asked.

"Not yet Sin," Glacea answered. "I want to stop by the market and buy some more _toys_ for my slaves. Just fly me to the market and I can make my way back to the palace."

Sin obeyed and took flight. As the two flew away from Ira, Glacea couldn't help looking back at the field. She appeared to have a look of remorse on her face, but it quickly melted away as she set her sights on the main kingdom...

****

A Sneasel stood above the entrance to the Underground Tunnel. However, she realized that the last time she noticed the entrance, it was in a forest. This time the entrance to the tunnel was in the mountains. "_So the Underground Tunnel changes locations every few days_," she thought to herself. "_And its always in a remote location of Superbia which would explain why Queen Espea and her daughters never bothered to look for it_. _Today is the day_..."

A silver light surrounded the entrance. "Name and species," a voice commanded.

"Haiku the Sneasel..."

The light around the entrance turned gold and Haiku leaped into the tunnel. She looked around and noticed that the tunnel was more than just a straight way through. There were a dozen ways to go and she knew it would take some effort to get to her destination. "Damn!" she cursed to herself. "It'll take forever to get there. Oh well, no point in complaining. If I start now, I can be at the Resistance before nightfall..."

****

Alex walked down the corridor with a large book in his hand. Passing by the east kitchen of the palace, he noticed a Grovyle with a chef's hat and coat mixing berries. The young Squirtle adjusted his glasses before stepping into the kitchen. "Auron," Alex started. "How are you doing today?"

"Same as everyday!" he answered quickly as he continued mixing the berries. "Please don't disturb me Alexander. Princess Umbrea is hungry...again."

"I apologize," Alex replied. "I figured Princess Eeva and the others would get hungry during our meeting so I was wondering if you had anything for us to snack on?"

Auron handed Alex six berries before shooing him out of the kitchen. Once the young Squirtle disappeared, Auron took a deep breath. With Alex gone, he could finish preparing Umbrea's meal in peace. However, he got another interruption that he wasn't exactly ready for.

"_AUUUUUUROOOOOON!!!"_

The Grovyle's eyes widened as Princess Umbrea suddenly appeared in the kitchen. Whenever Pokemon from far away heard about Umbrea and her gluttonous behavior, they immediately pictured a bloated Umbreon. However, for the Pokemon that actually knew Princess Umbrea, she only looked slightly wider than a regular Umbreon. The fact that all of the Eon sisters were always being compared to each others, traits were usually exaggerated such as Umbrea's size for instance. "Umm...hello...Princess..."

"Where's my food," she demanded.

"Well...you see..."

"No excuses," Umbrea interrupted. "You have one hour. If my dinner isn't ready, I'll have to eat something or _someone _else..."

"Yes Princess..."

Alex arrived at Eeva's chambers a couple of minutes after his brief meeting with Auron. He walked in with the large book in one arm and the six berries in the other. "Sorry it took so long, but-

"Its find Alex," Eeva interrupted. "We need to get focused. The five of us are going after a Shinx and from what Glacea told me about the Resistance they can be in groups of two to seven so just in case that Shinx has allies we all need to be prepared."

Alex passed the berries to Eeva, Nettle, Dell, and Thorn. After chowing down on one, he noticed that the extra berry was somehow gone. However, he quickly dismissed it and opened the book. "Alright," he began. "This book is an ancient book that belonged to King Humilitas and later his daughter, Queen Superbia."

"Really?" Dell asked. "King Humilitas? Then it has to be thousands of years old."

"Correct," Alex continued. "It has information on every Pokemon in existence including Arceus himself. Eeva do you know the legend of Superbia?"

"I'm not sure if I know the entire thing," the young princess answered. "But from what Glacea told me, I may know some information. When this kingdom first came to be, my ancestor King Humilitas received a blessing of some sort from Arceus. It was then that he named the kingdom, 'Arceanas' and promised to rule kindly. When he finally died, his daughter, Princess Superbia renamed the kingdom after her and well that's all I know...Wait a minute, what does this have to do with going after a Shinx?"

"Just a quick history lesson," Alex remarked as he turned to a random page.

"Hey Nettle," Eeva called out as she gazed at a more detailed picture of a Shinx, a Luxio, and a Luxray. "You are right. I can't get over how cute the Shinx species is and then the Luxio are downright gorgeous."

Nettle looked into Eeva's eyes and for a split second she reminded her of Glacea. "So what are we going to do?" she asked curiously.

"We'll take the book with us while we're training," Eeva told her. "Starting tomorrow, we'll begin learning new techniques..."

****

Ben's eyes suddenly opened as the moonlight made contact with his body. He knew his body was resistant to Glacea's ice attack, but he was still surprised that he was not critically injured. The Metagross managed to get to his feet and made his way over to his fallen comrade. Matthias was unconscious, but it was obvious that he was alive.

"Impossible..." Ben said in shock. "How can he still be alive? Unless...Glacea didn't want to..."

"B-Ben..." Matthias groaned in pain.

"Its alright my friend," Ben told him. "We're alive. Don't worry about a thing. I'll get you back to base and Curio will fix you right up..."

****

"Team Decon!" David said aloud. "How about that? D for David, E for Edge, C for Clash, O for Onii, and N for Nero!"

"I like it!" Onii and Clash said in unison.

"Whatever," Edge stated as he stretched on the hard ground.

"I guess its okay," Nero remarked.

Soren smiled for a bit. Team Decon seemed to at least somewhat get along with each other. He glanced around at the members of Team Sodaa. Oxton and Akemi were now in the middle of a conversation with Clash and Onii, Draco was standing alone by a small group of plants, and Absence, like Draco, was off to the side. However, Soren felt like he could at least approach her without worrying if she would bite his head off.

"Umm...hi," he greeted.

Absence turned around and stared at him. "Hello..." she greeted back in a deathly quiet tone. Soren wanted to try and start a conversation, but the young Shinx couldn't think of anything to say to the Sneasel. He glanced over to Oxton and Akemi and began listening to their conversation with Onii and Clash.

"Onii and Oxton!" Akemi said aloud. "Your names both start with 'O'. That's pretty neat huh?"

"Umm...yes..." Oxton replied nervously.

"I think that's pretty neat too," Onii stated flirtatiously. "Anyway, I hear Team Sodaa is practicing with us tomorrow against Team Z."

"Really!" Akemi said excitedly as her eyes lit up. "That Gallade, Bane, is on that team right?"

"Right," Clash replied. "And there's a Hitmonchan, a Zangoose, and a Farfetch'd on that team. There gonna be pretty tough to beat, but it'll be ten against four so we definitley have numbers."

Soren continued listening in before finally turning his attention back to Absence. "So we're going to be with Team Decon against Team Z," he told her. "I bet you and your brother are pretty strong."

"Hmm..." Absence started. "We-

She was interrupted by the sound of someone emerging from the entrance hole of the Resistance. Soren, Absence, Oxton, Akemi, Onii, Clash, and the others including Draco rushed to see if it was Matthias and Ben returning from their battle with Glacea and Flarea. However, they were surprised to see a Sneasel clawing her way out of the entrance. "Care to help me up?" she remarked sarcastically.

"Umm...sure," Clash said as he helped her to her feet. "Are you another new recruit?"

"Uh...yeah!" she told him. "Name's Haiku."

"Ugh," Draco complained. "As if we don't have _enough _Sneasel here. There's only one or two of all the other species in the Resistance. Do we really need _three _Sneasel?"

Absence had a weird feeling about the Sneasel that had just arrived. It wasn't usual for Pokemon to join the Resistance so late in the evening, but she also felt something else was wrong. "I'm the new...assistant...cook for the Novice-Experienced ranks," Haiku told them. "Yeah...that's what I'm here for..."

"Well cook," Draco started. "Does this look like the kitchen?"

Before she could reply, another sound emerged from the entrance hole. The Pokemon of the Novice-Experienced rank gazed down until a Metagross slowly stepped onto the grounds of the Resistance. He had an unconscious Manectric draped across his head.

"Uncle Matthias!" David yelled. "Ben what happened?!"

"Well..." Ben started. "To be honest, we got our butts kicked...badly."

The usual cheerfulness in Ben's voice was gone and a more serious tone had taken its place. The crowd of Pokemon began to divide as a Linoone slowly made his way through. "Give him some space," the Guildmaster commanded. Everyone backed up as Curio moved closer to the unconscious Matthias. "He'll be fine. Benardo, help me move him to his quarters."

"Right..."

"_They are both lucky this time_," Curio thought to himself. "_I told Matthias not to do anything reckless, but knowing him, he went along and put himself in grave danger. I'll have to talk with him about it tomorrow_..."

****

Soren, Oxton, Draco, Akemi, and Absence sat in their room late at night. It was large enough to fit Oxton and still give each of the members of Team Sodaa their own personal space. "Soren..." Oxton started.

"What is it, Ox?"

"Its just..." Oxton continued. "When Matthias and Ben came back, they looked like they were in pretty bad shape. They're suppose to be two of the best in the Resistance, but they still weren't a match for Glacea and Flarea. Are the Eons that strong to where no one can beat them?"

"My dad told me that they're all strong," Soren replied. "Leafea, Joltea, Vaporea, Umbrea, Flarea, Glacea, and especially Queen Espea. He said that their dad, King Ci Natas, gave all the princesses some special abilities when they were born that makes them stronger than usual for their species and plus they train a lot. They're all grown up too, except for the last one, Princess Eeva, I think."

Oxton shivered. "That sounds pretty scary."

"Don't be scared, Ox," Soren told him. "My dad told me that one day Superbia will be free from Espea and her daughters and he's always right..."

* * *

**And there you have it. If your OC hasn't appeared yet, it doesn't mean that I didn't pick them. It just means that I'm waiting for the right time to add them into the story. Stay tuned for the next chapter because that's the one when Soren and Eeva finally MEET!!! **


	5. Of Dreams, Of Nightmares

**Its about time, I've updated this one. For those of you who don't know, I have a new fic called "12:12" so if you want to submit, go ahead. Anyway I hope you all like this one...**

* * *

**Of Dreams, Of Nightmares**

Late at night, Queen Espea tossed and turned in her slumber. She began having several flashbacks in her sleep, but one in particular disturbed her...

_(Two years earlier...)_

A Luxray rode on top of a Steelix through the outskirts of Superbia. "If we complete this mission," the Luxray began. "We may have a chance at not only freeing Superbia from Espea's rule, but we may even have a chance at reviving all of those killed by the Eons."

"Hey Rathius," the Steelix started as he continued moving further and further away from the kingdom. "Do you think the boys are going to be all right training with their mothers until they can join the Resistance?"

"Soren and Oxton will be fine, Orick," the Luxray called Rathius replied. "There's something about them that tells me that one day they'll grow much stronger than we are now."

The two continued on in silence until Rathius suddenly sensed a familiar presence. "Orick," he said calmly as he quickly hopped off of his back. "Continue forward. I have something to take care of. I'll meet you in a moment."

"No, Rathius. I'm not going to leave-

"Go," he interrupted never losing his calm tone. "If I'm in any danger, you'll be able to sense it."

Orick knew that there was no way he was going to win an argument with his longtime friend, Rathius. He slowly descended underground and once the entire length of the massive Steelix had been buried, Rathius took a deep breath.

"Come out Espea!" he commanded. "I know you're here!"

In a flash, six pairs of eyes emerged in a circle surrounding him. Leafea, Joltea, Vaporea, Umbrea, Flarea, and Glacea slowly closed in on them as a bright figure suddenly appeared on top of a small plateau. "Well..." Queen Espea began. "Look who we ran into. Did you honestly think you could just leave my kingdom unnoticed, Rathius?!"

"Espea, I challenge you," Rathius replied calmly.

"So quick to the point, Rathius," Espea told him. "I would easily destroy you myself, but I think my daughters deserve some revenge for what you did to their father...ATTACK!!!"

Rathius expected Flarea to charge in first, but instead it was Leafea who immediately leaped forward. He swatted her back with ease and tackled Joltea into the large pile of rocks. Umbrea and Glacea rushed in only for Rathius to suddenly disappear.

"He's behind you!" Espea yelled.

As soon as the two princesses turned around, they were hit with powerful bolts of electricity, knocking them onto the ground. Vaporea managed to gather as much effort as she could and charged at Rathius only for him to swat her back much like he did to Leafea. In a matter of seconds, five of the six princesses had been knocked down. Rathius glared at Flarea. He knew she had a few of her mother's traits, but when he looked into her eyes, he only saw King Ci Natas.

"Get him Flarea!" Espea commanded.

"You're dead!" Flarea shouted as she rushed towards him. Rathius easily dodged her tackle and rammed his head into her side. She responded by shooting a large blast of fire directly at him which he easily dodged. "This is unreal!!!"

"How is it unreal!?" Rathius shouted. "Is it unreal because there is a Pokemon who can actually defend himself against you? Is it unreal that there is a Pokemon who won't die at your hands?! Princess Flarea, prepare to meet your fate! This is for all the Pokemon you've killed!"

Rathius sped towards Flarea whilst charging up a powerful beam of electricity. For the first time in her life, Flarea had a look of fear on her face. Rathius had easily tossed them aside like they were nothing and now this was the end. Before Rathius could fire, the large beam of electricity suddenly vanished and Espea joined the fight.

"Ugh!" she yelled at her fallen daughters. "You're all pathetic! If you want something done, you've got to do it yourself!"

Espea sped towards Rathius and easily knocked him against the mountain. Rathius immediately charged up his power. The princesses were no match for him, but Espea was a different story. Not only was she _much _stronger than all of them combined, but she was also extremely quick. Rathius unleashed a Charge Beam only for Espea to counter with a Psybeam. The beams met in the middle of the field and slowly began shifting back and forth. It seemed like it was equal for a few seconds before Espea's beam slowly began gaining more power. The Psybeam engulfed the Charge Beam and sent Rathius flying back. He hit the mountain with enough force to injure even the sturdiest Pokemon.

"Quit holding back Rathius!" Espea yelled as the Luxray struggled to move. "I want you at your full power!"

She slowly approached him with her teeth barred. Rathius felt himself slowly losing consciousness. He could only remember _one_other time he felt so close to death. Before Espea could reach him, the ground began shaking and an enormous Steelix emerged. "Grab on to my tail Rathius!" Orick shouted hastily. "Quickly!"

"You're not getting away from me this time!" Espea shouted as she began charging a massive Psybeam. Orick quickly shot a small Flash Cannon at the ground causing a blinding light to surge throughout the area. When it faded, both Rathius and Orick were nowhere to be seen. Espea immediately turned to face her daughters with a look of ferocity that startled even Flarea.

"This is why _none_ of you are next in line for the throne!" she yelled. "You're _all_ pathetic! As many Pokemon as you've killed by yourselves and you couldn't even defeat one Pokemon all together! Ugh, come on! Get up and let's go! We need to get back to the palace so I can start training my only child whose at least halfway competent..."

_(End of Flashback)_

Espea's eyes shot open and she angrily shot a Psybeam at the wall. She wanted Eeva to excel where her sisters had failed, she wanted everyone in the Resistance dead, but most of all she wanted Rathius dead. He was going to pay for what he did...

****

Curio stood over Matthias's bed with a Chansey beside him. Both eagerly looked on as Matthias's eyes slowly opened. "Thank you for all your help Nurse Ann," Curio told the Chansey. "May I have a minute alone with Matthias."

"Of course," she replied.

As soon as the nurse closed the door, Curio's face immediately twisted in anger. "What were you thinking!?" he shouted. "You could've been killed! I told you and Benardo to leave at the first sight of danger, not go rushing into it. It's not like you to act with such recklessness. Not only could you have gotten yourself killed, but you could have gotten Benardo killed as well!"

"I did what I had to do..." Matthias replied quietly. "Glacea will-

"You see," Curio interrupted. "That is your problem. You are so focused on defeating Glacea that you're not seeing what else is going on in and around Superbia. Benardo told me that Glacea and Flarea were prepared to leave when you showed up and shot electricity at them. If you would have waited until they had left, you could have encountered survivors and escorted them to the shelter wing of the Resistance."

"I apologize, Curio," Matthias told him. "It won't happen again."

"I'll take your word on that," the old Linoone replied calmly. "Team Sodaa and Team Decon will be sparring with Team Z before lunch. If you're feeling well, feel free to stop by the sparring room..."

****

_"CHAAAAAARRRRRRGEEE!!!"_

Soren sped towards Wish the Zangoose, but was almost immediately knocked back. The sparring match between two of the Novice-Experienced groups and Team Z of the Experienced-Advanced rank had been going on for quite a while, but even though it was ten against four, Team Z clearly had the upper hand.

Oxton, Onii, and Edge struggled against the Farfetch'd, Benvolio despite the type advantages that they had over him. He continuously whacked them _hard _with his leek while not even breaking a sweat.

Nero, Absence, and Clash took on Thom the Hitmonchan. They were hit with a seemingly never-ending barrage of punches and Thom appeared as if he had barely warmed up yet.

Akemi and David faced off with Bane the Gallade, but with Akemi being distracted by the handsome Gallade and Bane being very skilled, the two were struggling to even land a hit on him.

Lastly, Soren and Draco faced off against Wish. Although the Zangoose was strong, the main issue came from the fact that Soren and Draco could _not_ work together as a team.

"Why did you just charge in like that!?" Draco yelled angrily. "That's an idiot move! Ugh, I can handle this by myself!"

"If you could handle it," Soren started. "Then why is he still kicking our butts?!"

"You know what?!" Draco yelled.

"No what?!" Soren shot back.

The two barred their teeth at each other. The star on Soren's tail lit up and began radiating electricity as the blue flame on Draco's tail increased in size. Before the warring teammates could attack each other, Ben entered the room along with a Turtwig wearing an eye patch. "That's enough training for today kiddos!" Ben called out. "Go to the dining hall and enjoy some lunch. Team Sodaa, I need to speak with you though. I'm sending you on a mission right after lunch."

"No way!" Soren yelled excitedly. "Are we gonna storm Queen Espea's castle? Are we gonna fight the Eon sisters? Are we gonna fight against Espea's guards? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

****

"This is our first mission!?" Soren yelled. "We're just cleaning up the trash in the forest!"

"Come on Soren," Oxton told him. "Its not that bad."

"Yeah," Akemi added. "Its actually pretty fun."

Draco didn't say anything. If there was anything he and Soren agreed on it was that this was the worst 'first mission' any group could have gone on. Absence was intelligent enough to realize that though their first mission was boring, it would be a while before they could go on more challenging missions.

"Ugh," Soren complained. "We've been out here for hours. Can something exciting happen please?"

As if on cue a small Shadow Ball sped past the team and hit a tree. "What was that?!" Draco asked quickly.

"I think we're about to find out," Absence stated.

Team Sodaa was quickly surrounded by a Furret, an Elekid, a Larvitar, and a Squirtle. "Soren the Shinx?" a voice called out from up a tree.

"Yeah," Soren replied. "Who wants to know?"

"Me," the voice answered as an Eevee leaped down from the tree. "Princess Eeva. You know, we came out here to train and we were surprised to find you out here, cutie. I wasn't sure at first, but we were going to use you all for target practice anyway. Now here are your choices. You can either come with me back to my mother's palace so she can imprison you for the rest of your life or you can refuse and I'll kill you and your friends on the spot. What's your choice, handsome?"

"I think I'll have to go for a third option," the young Shinx replied eagerly. "Bring it..."

"So be it," Eeva stated simply. "Prepare to meet your fate, Soren..."


	6. The First Fight

**Since its not midnight, I can honestly say that I uploaded two in one day!**

* * *

**The First Fight**

"_Hmm_..." Eeva thought to herself as she stared at the members of Team Sodaa. "_He has a Charmander, a Kirlia, a Sneasel, and an Onix with him. I probably can take down the first three, but that Onix is huge. He must be pretty strong-_

"ARCEUS!" Oxton screamed. "She's gonna kill us! We're dead, I just know it!"

He quickly dug a hole and fled underground leaving the Eon Princess and her comrades stunned by his fearfulness. "He's..." Soren started. "He's...so tough that he didn't even wanna fight you guys."

"Yeah right," Draco muttered.

Soren glanced to his right and noticed that the normally cheerful Akemi was tensing up. She suddenly charged at Eeva only to be knocked down by a Thunderpunch from the Elekid, Dell. Eeva approached Akemi and mashed her paw down on her face.

"You know," she started. "Flarea always says that when you want to perform a quick kill, you aim for the neck..."

Eeva opened her mouth revealing her extremely sharp teeth and prepared to strike. Absence quickly reacted and slashed Eeva across her cheek before she could strike Akemi.

"My face!" she screamed. "You're so dead you stupid Sneasel! Everyone attack now!"

"Exactly what I've been waiting for," Draco remarked. "Squritle, Larvitar! Screw the weaknesses, I'll take both of you on at the same time!"

"Alex, Thorn," Eeva started. "Go ahead and shut that stupid Charmander up. Nettle, finish this Kirlia for me and Dell _destroy_that Sneasel for damaging my beautiful face."

Draco grinned as Alex and Thorn surrounded him. This was exactly what he wanted to prove that no Pokemon could stop him even if they had a _double_ advantage...

Akemi groaned as she made her way to her feet. She wanted to get to Eeva, but before she could she had to face off with the Furret in front of her. Nettle just smiled back at Akemi in a playful fashion...

Absence and Dell stood eye to eye. Both were essentially the most intelligent on their teams and appeared to be equal in power, but the similarities ended there...

"I guess that just leaves me and you!" Soren yelled at Eeva as he began charging up electricity. "Bring it!"

****

At the palace, Glacea headed for Vaporea's quarters. She wanted someone to accompany her to Acedia for a day of relaxation and she knew that was one of the few places Vaporea would actually leave the palace to go to. As she continued down the hallway, she grinned when she noticed a handsome Absol coming from the opposite direction.

"Hello Aberith," she purred seductively.

"Princess Glacea..." he greeted back as he continued walking.

"Wait!" Glacea called out to him. "What's the rush. I'm not leaving the palace for a while. Maybe we can have a little _fun_..."

Before Aberith could reply, a small fireball shot past them and hit the wall. Flarea walked up beside Aberith and glared at Glacea. "Leave him alone," she told her younger sister. "He has enough to do today without you distracting him."

"What's the matter, Flarea," Glacea taunted. "Afraid I might steal your boyfriend?"

Flarea barred her teeth at her, but Glacea didn't back down. She knew she was no match for Flarea, but sometimes it was fun to push her buttons. Aberith could see the conflict "Prehaps I should leave," he whispered to Flarea.

"No," Flarea told him. "Glacea, this is the last time I'm going to tell you. Quit harrassing my knights. If I catch you doing it again, I'm going to turn you into ashes!"

"Whatever..." Glacea muttered as she continued down the hall. When she was out of sight, Aberith sighed in relief.

"Come on Aberith," Flarea told him. "We have work to do..."

****

"I have to wash all of these dishes!?" Haiku complained as she and Zed, the Turtwig stared at the huge pile of plates.

"Of course," Zed replied. "You are the new assistant chef, right?"

"Oh yeah..." Haiku muttered. If only she would've said she was the assistant gardener, her plan would be completed much faster.

"Well then," Zed continued. "Get to it! I'll be in my room looking up new recipes if you need me."

The Turtwig exited the kitchen leaving the young Sneasel alone. As soon as she was sure he was away from the area, she headed out of the kitchen only to bump into Clash.

"Hey!" the male Sneasel started. "What's the deal?"

"I know you," Haiku told him. "You're on that team with the Pikachu and the Snorunt."

"And the Electrike and the Totodile," he stated as he extended his claw. "The name's Clash."

_"Hmm..." _Haiku thought to herself as she stared at the outstretched claw from the male Sneasel. "_I think I should gain his trust. He may prove useful in helping me find what I'm looking for..."_

****

"I'm telling you," David started. "Don't do it."

"Don't listen to him, Nero," Edge told the male Totodile. "Be a man...or a crocodile and go talk to her."

"But she's not exactly the most lady like Totodile..." David explained. "But since I know you're going to go ahead and listen to Edge anyway, I'll go with you."

Nero and David approached two female members of the resistance. One was a Totodile named Ame who had been in the Resistance a while and the other was a Vulpix named Desolate or just Desa for short who had recently joined the Resistance.

"Umm...hey Ame," the young Electrike greeted.

"What the hell do you want, David?!" the female Totodile yelled.

"Uh, I wanted to introduce you to my new teammate, Nero," he told her as he gestured towards the male Totodile.

Desa the Vulpix smiled at David, but quickly turned away when he looked in her direction. "Nero..." Ame started. "Well, I'll give you this, you're definitely not ugly."

Before anything else could be said, the ground began trembling and the members of Team Decon along with Team Z and a few other Pokemon crowded around the entrance.

"Its...Oxton..." Onii stated as the Onix emerged. He was trembling causing the entire ground to shake.

"T...Th...They..."

"Oxton what's wrong?" Onii asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Soren and the others!" he started. "We were on our mission and then we were attacked by Princess Eeva!"

_"Everyone calm down and return to what you were doing..."_

Curio approached Oxton as the crowd began dispersing. He didn't want Matthias to get wind of what was taking place, knowing that he would attempt to go on a rescue despite the fact that he was still injured. _"Why Eeva?"_ Curio wondered. "_That's extremely odd. Flarea, Glacea, Leafea, Umbrea, Joltea, and even Vaporea have all attacked members of the Resistance, but from what I know, Eeva's never even attacked an ordinary citizen of Superbia..."_

"Master Curio..." Oxton started. "I'm sorry...I chickened out and left my team..."

"No excuses, Oxton," he replied calmly as he hopped on his back. "Now come. Onii, you too. We're going to rescue the members of Team Sodaa..."

****

"I don't really do anything," Vaporea complained as she floated around in her pool. "But all of the Pokemon of Superbia consider me 'evil' for some reason."

"Vaporea," Glacea started. "Stop whining, get off your lazy ass, and let's get to Acedia. We can sleep when we get there."

"Do we have to walk?" the lazy princess whined.

"Sin and Charm are taking us," she answered. "Now let's-

The door to Vaporea's chambers opened and a Ditto walked in with a flirtatious grin on its face. "Hello my lovely Princesses of Superbia," it greeted.

"Oh look," Glacea remarked. "Its that thing Lexter."

"Just because the rest of my species are genderless, doesn't mean I am," Lexter stated. "I'm one hundred percent male and plus, I can transform into any Pokemon. Anyway, I hear you two are off to Acedia. Can I come?"

"Transport into a handsome Manectric," Glacea commanded. "And then I'll think about it."

"KA-POOOW!"

Lexter transformed into a Manectric and Glacea grinned. "Not too shabby," she stated. "You can come. Vaporea, let's go..."

****

Luxuria was one of the most seedy sub-villages of Superbia. All of the Eon Sisters particularly Glacea were highly praised as the Pokemon there were almost as evil as the Eons. A Sceptile dyed all black prepared to enter the village when she noticed a Pokemon flying in from behind.

"Nice to see you again, Wyatt," the Sceptile remarked as a Salamence landed beside her. "I take it you're on a mission for one of the Eons?"

"Indeed," the Salamence known as Wyatt replied as he glanced down at the golden medallion around his neck. "Although, I find it...shocking that you have arrived at the gates of Luxuria in the name of one of the Eon Sisters, Reed. I'm certain that one of the sisters is paying you a hefty bounty."

"Can you speak normal for one second?" the Sceptile known as Reed shot back. "Leafea is paying me to look for a Skuntank that chose to work for Joltea instead of her."

"A Skuntank?" Wyatt asked curiously. "May his name be Takun?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"I believe we have been sent on the same mission, Reed. Princess Joltea hath commanded me to destroy Takun the Skuntank because he refused to pay his dues."

"I'm keeping all of the money..." Reed stated. "In return, I'll do all the work since I know you have your whole 'honor' thing to keep up..."

****

Eeva pounced on Soren causing the two to roll away from the others and down a small hill; kicking, biting, and clawing, along the way until Eeva finally pinned Soren onto the ground and barred her teeth. She prepared to strike him, but for some reason, she hesitated. Soren immediately took notice and reversed the pin.

"Like you would even dare," Eeva remarked. "I can tell you're not a killer."

Soren grinned down at the princess before speaking. "Neither are you..."


	7. Special Chapter: Curio vs Flarea

**I bet you all didn't expect me to update so quickly! Anyway, this short chapter is a special chapter dedicated to well everyone, but especially to my 100th reviewer, Sahxyel, who is also the OC creator of Curio whom this chapter heavily features. The plot will pick up in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Special Chapter: Curio vs Flarea**

As the battle continued, the four remaining members of Team Sodaa found themselves more or less equal to Eeva and her group.

Though Draco had a _double _disadvantage against Alex the Squirtle and Thorn the Larvitar, he was handling himself quite well due to the reserved natures of the duo.

Akemi fought with Nettle on somewhat equal grounds, but she was somewhat distracted by her overly-friendly nature. In truth, the Furret reminded Akemi of her own usual happy self.

Absence and Dell continued trading punches with one another causing electric sparks and ice shards to radiate off of their colliding fists.

Soren and Eeva glared at each other, but neither one of them made a move. "_Ugh_," Eeva thought. "_I couldn't kill him if I wanted to because I have to capture him alive. If only I-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the ground rumbling. In a matter of seconds Oxton emerged from underground with Onii and Curio on top of his head. Curio glanced down at the scene, but for some reason his eyes widened when he felt a disturbance in the energy field.

"Oxton!" he yelled as he suddenly hopped onto the ground. "You have to get everyone out of here now! Soren, Draco, Absence, Akemi! Quickly get on Oxton!"

"Why?" Soren asked curiously.

"I think I have an idea," Eeva taunted as a wicked grin formed on her face. "You should've just given up and came with me, Soren. Now my big sister is going to kill all of your friends."

"Y-your big sister!" Oxton stammered. "W-which one?"

_"Why hello Curio. Its been such a long time..."_

"Flarea..."

The Eon Princess slowly approached the group with a malicious grin on her face. "Aberith and I were out when I sensed Eeva nearby," Flarea explained. "I was just going to ignore it, but I started sensing a strong _familiar_ presence and I knew it was you Curio."

"Leave now!" Curio commanded Team Sodaa.

"No!" Draco yelled back defiantly. "Flarea, you're mine!"

The blue fire on the Charmander's tail increased tenfold turning brighter to an almost whitish color. Focusing all his anger, Draco charged full speed at the princess. He delivered a powerful Mega Punch directly in the center of Flarea's face. However, the attack failed to do any damage or even make Flarea blink for that matter. Draco suddenly began throwing punch after punch right between Flarea's eyes, but it was as if she couldn't feel any pain.

"Well," she finally said as Draco began tiring out. "This is getting a bit boring, don't you agree?"

She unleashed a lightning fast Quick Attack onto the Charmander and sent him flying into a nearby tree effectively rendering him unconscious. Akemi immediately took Draco's place and stood in front of the princess.

"I bet you don't even know who I am?" Akemi spat angrily. "You killed my brother!"

"So what?" Flarea replied without any emotion. "I've killed lots of brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, and cousins. What makes you any special?"

Akemi's eyes turned a deep purple and a blue aura suddenly surrounded Flarea. The princess was slowly lifted into the air, but managed to gain enough control of her body long enough for Akemi's Psychic attack to wear off. She grinned at the young Kirlia before she suddenly disappeared. Akemi desperately looked around, but Flarea was nowhere to be seen.

_"I'm behind you..."_

Akemi turned around only to be slammed in the face by one of Flarea's paws. The impact sent her flying towards the already damaged tree. She was down for the count. "Seriously," Flarea continued. "I'm here to fight Curio, but if I have to kill all of you, then that's fine by me. Aberith!"

The Absol appeared and walked up beside Flarea. "Yes Princess?"

"Take Eeva and her group home," she ordered as she glanced at her younger sister. "Hold on. Eeva, what happened to your face?"

"That stupid Sneasel slashed my cheek!" she yelled. "What does it look like?!"

Absence immediately got in her fighting stance. Unlike Draco and Akemi, she actually had a weakness to fire type moves, but she wasn't going to back down. Flarea suddenly disappeared and Absence felt a stinging sensation on her right cheek shortly afterwards. Before she could react, she was slammed onto the ground and knocked unconcious.

"Okay Aberith," Flarea continued. "Take them home."

"Come," he commanded calmly.

Dell, Thorn, Alexander, and Nettle headed in his direction. Eeva wanted to protest, but she knew it was definitely _not_worth getting into an argument with Flarea. "Catch you later cutie," Eeva whispered to Soren. "Come on guys."

"One more thing," Flarea stated. "The rest of you keep going. Nettle can you come here for a second? There's someone I'd like for you to meet."

"Sure!" the bubbly Furret replied happily as she strolled beside the princess.

"Nettle," Flarea started in her fake nice tone. "That Linoone there is Curio."

"Hi Curio!" Nettle greeted.

The old Linoone stared down in confusion. He couldn't figure out what she was up to. "That's all Nettle," Flarea told her. "Now go catch up with Eeva and the rest."

"Okay!"

She hurried off and Flarea grinned at Curio before noticing Soren. He was glaring directly at her while standing firmly in front of Oxton and Onii. "Rathius's son?" she questioned to herself. "Mother wants him alive. If I kill him, she'll likely do the same to me. Ugh, I'll just have to wait."

As Curio gazed at the young Shinx, he came to the realization that Soren was about to attack. He knew that Flarea would likely kill him since he figured she held a grudge against Rathius. In an amazing amount of speed, Curio quickly grabbed Absence, followed by Akemi, and lastly Draco and placed them on Oxton.

"Go!" he commanded.

"I'm not leaving you Master Curio!" Soren told him. "My dad wouldn't leave you!"

Curio turned around and faced Soren. He stared into his eyes for a second and then suddenly knocked the Shinx out with a strong Headbutt. He sighed as he placed Soren on Oxton's back.

_"Leave..." _

As soon as Oxton disappeared underground, Curio sighed to himself once more. Why did all of the novices have to be so foolhardy? "Well old Linoone," Flarea started. "Did you enjoy meeting my friend, Nettle the Furret? Its weird, I found her when she was a baby. I killed the mother, but the father was no where to be found..."

"_She couldn't possibly mean...No, that's impossible!"_

"Are you ready, you old fool!" Flarea yelled. "Matthias and that Metagross weren't a challenge at all, but I know Glacea didn't kill them. She's such a whore that she can't get pass one fling, but I'm a bit more disciplined than she is. Prepare to meet your fate!"

Flarea charged at Curio and he narrowly dodged it. He countered with a Charge Beam knocking Flarea off of her feet. Flarea managed to shake the electric attack off and quickly leaped to her feet.

"Give up Flarea," Curio told her. "You know as well as I do that we are equal."

"You must've learned that Charge Beam attack from Rathius," she retorted. "How pathetic. He's younger than you, but he's stronger. Then again, I'm younger than four of my sisters, but definitely stronger."

The two rushed in and began clawing and biting at each other with Flarea occasionally gaining the upper hand. She easily figured out that though Curio was weaker than Rathius, he was a lot stronger than Matthias and Ben combined. He was actually a challenge to her.

"Not...bad..." she said as she started breathing heavily. "You...old fool!"

"Give...up...Flarea!"

"Never!"

She shot a Fire Blast directly at Curio. He managed to move out of the way, but his right foreleg was caught in the fire. He let out a yelp of pain before falling onto the ground. When he rose to his feet, the tired Eon Princess immediately charged towards him. The two began clawing at each other once again. Flarea leaped back, but Curio managed to slash her left foreleg. She fell onto the ground and Curio unleashed a Water Pulse. The force knocked Flarea into the same tree that she had used to knock Draco and Akemi out earlier.

"Enough!" Flarea yelled as she struggled to get to her feet. "You're...dead!"

Flarea's entire body turned a deep reddish color as she unleashed a powerful Overheat at Curio. Curio quickly charged at her with a Giga Impact. The collision caused a huge explosion knocking both of the Pokemon out. When the dust cleared, both Curio and Flarea were unconscious and appeared to be near death.

_"Curio!"_

_"Princess Flarea!"_

Matthias and Aberith stared at each other they stood beside their respective fallen comrades. They had both shown up at the same time, but were obviously surprised to see each other.

"Matthias..." Aberith muttered.

"Aberith..." Matthias muttered back.

They fought off the urge to fight as they noticed that Curio and Flarea were both on the brink of death. They would fight another day, but for now there were more important issues to attend to...


	8. Sister Synchronization

**Sister Synchronization**

A chill swept through the Queen's body and her eyes opened wide. "Flarea's life force," Espea whispered. "Why...why is it fading?"

_"Espea!"_

"Whose there?! Reveal yourself!"

_"I'm not here physically! I'm communicating with you from the Spirit World. Ugh, you never were a bright one. Like father, like daughter..."_

"I don't believe it..."

Espea closed her eyes and suddenly found herself in a large purple room. The shadowy figure in the corner suddenly began moving. It wormed around for a minute before forming into a Pokemon. Espea eyes widened as she stared at her mother, Vanity.

"M-Mother? Is it really you?"

_"Yes, its me Espea. Can you not recognize your own mother? I was hoping that you would be less of an idiot, but sadly I was wrong."_

"Well Mother," Espea shot back sarcastically. "That certainly is a _lovely_ halo. I hope I get one when I die." Vanity glared at her daughter. Even years after she had departed, the two still couldn't stand each other. "Tell me what you want, Mother. My daughter could be dead right now and I'm wasting my time with you."

_"Flarea is fine. You can tend to her as soon as I'm done speaking with you."_

"Well speak!"

_"I was about to you spoiled little twit! Now, where was I? Oh yes, I remember...My child, you are in great danger."_

"Great danger?"

_"You, your daughters, Superbia, and the entire world. There is a great evil forming somewhere."_

"Of course-

_"No, the evil is not you or your daughters. To be truthful, all you are doing is throwing hissy fits because one Luxray killed Ci Natas."_

"Well excuse me!" Espea yelled. "But wasn't it _you_ who taught me to get revenge on anyone who dared cross the Royal Family?"

_"I did and I am ashamed of my actions. If it weren't for your father's ancestor, Humilitas, I would definitely have ended up in...Anyway, there is an evil forming that is stronger than you and that Luxray combined. Heed my warning, Espea or your pride shall be your downfall..."_

Espea opened her eyes and found herself back in the throne room with no sign of her deceased mother anywhere. "I must have been hallucinating..." she told herself. "Wait a minute! I almost forgot about Flarea! She's still alive and I can sense her energy approaching the palace. Aberith must be bringing her. "Medics!" she screamed loud enough for the entire palace to hear. "Go to Flarea's chambers immediately!"

----

In the village of Avarita, Leafea sat on the ground with an envious look in her eye as she watched Joltea count the money she had taken from the villagers. "What's wrong sis?" Joltea taunted. "Are you upset because I ended up with all this money?"

"No," Leafea scoffed. "I'm just...wait a minute, do you feel that?"

"Yeah," Joltea replied. "Its Flarea's life force. I can barely sense it."

"Good maybe someone finally killed her."

"Should we stay here and wait for Reed and Wyatt?"

"Why?" Leafea retorted. "Its your fault we sent two Pokemon out to kill that idiotic Skuntank, but I suppose we should at least pay them..."

At that moment, something hit Leafea from behind only to have no effect. "Hey big sis," Joltea started as she snatched the perpetrator by the ear. "Its a...Clefable."

"And a shiny one at that," Leafea remarked as she observed the Pokemon who had attacked her. "I _hate_ shiny Pokemon."

"What did you want to do to pass time while we're waiting for Reed and Wyatt? Now that we have our little friend here, I think we're in for a lot of fun. What do you think, Leafea?"

"Well," Leafea replied. " I haven't killed any Pokemon all day."

"P-Please," the Clefable begged. "I-I-

"Where did all your courage go," Joltea taunted. "Tell you what, give me all the money you got and we won't kill you."

"But, I don't have any money."

Leafea and Joltea glanced at each other and grinned. Leafea slowly moved beside Joltea until they were perfectly in line with one another.

_"Are you ready Cleafable?"_ they said in unison. _"For our Eon Sister Synchronization Attack?"_

In a flash Leafea disappeared behind Joltea as Joltea tackled Clefable to the ground with unparalleled speed. Leafea suddenly appeared behind the fallen Clefable and in an amazing show of strength threw Clefable into the air with only her teeth. Joltea leaped into the air and pounced hard on the Clefable causing her to hit the ground once more.

"Time to finish this, Leafea."

"I agree," Leafea replied as the two Eon Sisters slowly began levitating into the air.

_"Razor Missile Attack!"_

Leafea and Joltea began unleashing a combination of Razor Leaf and Pin Missile in perfect synchronization directly at the Clefable. The two sisters grinned evilly at each other as the Clefable's screams of pain became louder and louder...

----

Glacea, Vaporea, and Lexter floated around lazily in the pool of Acedia as Sin and Charm looked on in disinterest. "Hey Vapory," Glacea started. "Can you feel that?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Its Lexter feeling on my tail."

"Don't pretend like you don't like it," the Ditto stated.

"What did I tell you?" Glacea scolded.

"Be seen not heard," Lexter remarked. "Or felt."

"Good boy...girl...whatever you are," Glacea continued. "Anyway, I'm talking about Flarea's life force."

Vaporea closed her eyes and nodded her head. "Yeah. Its fading."

"Sin, Charm," Glacea commanded. "Take us to the palace immediately..."

----

_"And that's how it happened. Promise me that you won't tell Mother."_

Umbrea gulped down the last of her berries and begin speaking. "I guess I won't tell her, Eeva, but Flarea's life force has faded. If she dies-

"Dies! She isn't hurt that badly is she?"

"Leafea, Joltea, Vaporea, and Glacea all told me that Mother's not allowing anyone to see her except for Aberith and you know if Mother thinks that someone needs rest, they have to be near dead. Now, if you don't need anything else, I have important issues to settle with a specific Grovyle chef."

She turned and headed in the opposite direction. As soon as she was sure Umbrea was out of sight, Eeva sprinted towards Flarea's chambers. However, she didn't see the figure ahead of her and crashed directly into her mother.

"S-sorry Mother!" she told her as she turned in the opposite direction.

Espea opened her mouth and grabbed Eeva gently by the ruff around her neck and began walking towards Flarea's chambers. "Your sister needs her rest, but I know you're worried, so I'll take you to her. However, make sure you're not loud. When she wakes up, she is sure to go into a rage."

"Okay, I won't wake her up."

Dropping Eeva onto the floor, Espea suddenly vanished as Eeva found herself at the door to Flarea's chambers. Walking in slowly, she made her way towards Flarea's bed.

"Princess Eeva?" Aberith whispered.

"Hey Aberith. Umm, is she okay?"

"She's doing fine," he replied. "Would you like to see her?"

Eeva slowly made her way onto the bed and curled up beside her older sister. "I'm sorry I got you in that mess," she whispered. "Thank you for coming to help me. I hope you get better fast, Flarea, but I know you will. You're the toughest Pokemon I know...well besides Mother, but she's old. Don't tell her I said that though. Good night Flarea. I know you can't hear me right now, but I love you."

She hopped out of the bed and exited the room. "You have your faults, Princess Flarea," Aberith whispered. "But I see a side of you that no other sees and it seems Eeva does as well. No matter what happens, I will always be here to protect you..."

----

_"Espea, my darling little truffle."_

Espea found herself in yet another room surrounded by a purple aura and stared face to face with a coal black Ninetales with a halo over his head. "F-Father?"

_"Of course, my little Espy!"_

"Father, I'm not a child. Please stop with the nicknames. Why are you here now?"

_"I'm here because I take it you did not listen to your mother earlier, but I don't blame you. My sweet Vanity always had a rather vain side to her."_

"Do you think it has anything to do with her name being 'Vanity', Father?"

_"Now Espea, you know sarcasm confuses your old father._ _You remind me so much of my mother. Ah, Queen Vyla was always ranting on to me and my brother about how we'd never grasp the concept of sarcasm."_

"Father, if you really are communicating with me, then you must know that I have no time for meaningless conversation."

"_Very well. Foolish antics are not appropriate when my grandchildren are in danger. After I died, your mother began wrecking havoc on the kingdom which in turned influenced you to do evil. I am ashamed of both of your actions, but the past is the past. There is time to redeem yourself."_

"What are you talking about?"

"_These visions that you are getting mean something and you will continue to get them. Heed my warning, a great evil is forming somewhere in the world..." _


	9. Espea's Revelation

**Don't worry, "12:12" and "Gangs of Saffron Nights" will be updated as soon as I get some time. Speaking of those two fics, I'm having a bit of writer's block, so if anyone wants to help me out, just let me know or go to my forum. Anyway, this chapter is MAJOR so its important to read. Also, the next six or seven chapters will feature more of the Resistance and it will show the Eon Sisters finally getting their comeuppance. Enjoy...**

* * *

**Espea's Revelation**

Espea found herself in yet another spiritual communication room. It had been a week since her parents had contacted her from the Spirit World and she had immediately dismissed it as a dream. "Who is it this time?" she remarked sarcastically. "Mother? Father? Uncle Verso? Grandmother? Who could it possibly be?"

A Luxray with white fur and a silver star on her tail suddenly appeared out of the shadows and glared directly at Espea. "Queen Espea," the Luxray started. "Daughter of King Vito and Queen Vanity, Granddaughter of Queen Vyla, Mother of the Seven Eon Princesses, Ruler of Superbia."

"I am aware of my title. Who are you?"

"My name is Rasia. I am the wife of Tiberius the Luxray, the grandmother of Soren the Shinx, and the mother of your sworn enemy, Rathius the Luxray."

"You are the mother of Rathius?" Espea asked questionably. "Well if you weren't already dead, I'd kill you on the spot."

"You are different from your daughters," Rasia continued. "Your power and skill is natural. You trained your entire life to gain the strength and knowledge that it takes to rule a kingdom. However, you are not using your power for evil. You must ask yourself Espea. Are you evil? Is Flarea evil? Is Glacea evil? Is Eeva evil? Are the rest of your daughters evil?"

Espea stared at her in confusion. "Look," she began. "It is bad enough that my own mother and father speak to me in riddles. I definitely do not want to hear them from Rathius' mother. What do you mean by 'Am I evil?' What kind of question is that?"

"I will show you..."

The surroundings immediately changed and Espea and Rasia found themselves in the infirmary of the palace. "Why have you bought me to the infirmary?"

"Do you remember what happened here twenty years ago?" Rasia asked her.

"Of course," Espea replied. "I gave birth to Leafea, Joltea, Vaporea, Umbrea, Flarea, and Glacea. They were the first multiple births in the Royal Family in five-hundred years."

"Do you remember what happened next?"

"Their father put a spell on them that would make them stronger than just about any other Pokemon, but the magic affected their personalities to the point where I had little control over them. Leafea became envious of everyone, Joltea became obsessed with wealth, Vaporea became extremely lazy, Umbrea turned into a glutton, and then Flarea and Glacea. Those two were actually more competent than the other four. Flarea is my most powerful daughter, but it was only a week after their birth that I had to cast a spell to prevent Flarea from killing her sisters. Her rage is uncontrollable and that is the reason she's in her current state. My sweet Glacea is the most beautiful of my daughters, but her antics with the male Pokemon of the kingdom bothers me greatly."

"What about Eeva?"

"Eeva was a...different case. I didn't want anymore children, but I realized that I needed a child that would evolve into an Espeon to take the throne. Ci Natas was killed by Rathius the day she was born so there was no way to make her stronger by magic. However, I knew that she had natural talent and that she was the most capable out of my children to rule Superbia."

"I see," Rasia uttered. "You say Eeva is the most capable of your children, but you also mentioned that she was not affected by her father's magic."

"What are you inquiring?"

"Espea, are you ready to know the truth?"

"The truth? Very well, I'll humor you. Mother of Rathius, show me the truth."

"Very well. This next vision shall open your eyes...

****

_"Rathius are you sure about this? Soren's only a week old. Don't you think you should be with him?"_

_"His mother is looking after him and she knows that there is a chance that I might not come back from this battle and even if I win, Espea will almost certainly declare war on us, but this is something I have to do." _

_"Good luck my friend. I hope you succeed."_

_"Thank you Orick..."_

_Rathius headed in the opposite direction and made his way into a barren field. "Mother and Father," he whispered. "Guide me through this battle so that I may return to my son..."_

_"Ci Natas!" he demanded. "Come out! I know you're here!" In a flash a dark figure appeared in the middle of the field taking the shape of a Houndoom with pointed horns and a coal black skull on his chest. "I know what you're doing Natas."_

_"Really, Rathius," the hell-hound replied. "Well I'll give you credit, Luxray, you are smarter than I anticipated."_

_"You are despicable. They are your children, Natas. They were tainted by your evil magic when they were born and now you are planning on killing them. Why?"_

_"I don't owe you any explanation," Ci Natas spat. "But since you're so interested, I'll tell you. I originally married Espea solely for control of Superbia. However, when she gave birth to the sextuplets, I could sense a power in the newborns. I divided up a bit of my power in six different ways and bestowed them onto the young Eevees. The power I gave them mixed in with their natural power thus creating even more power than I originally gave them. It was all part of the plan of course. By killing Leafea, Joltea, Vaporea, Umbrea, Flarea, and Glacea, I can absorb their power and become invincible. Not even the legendaries will be able to stop me. You are as big a fool as Espea is. You could have just killed the six of them instead of coming to fight me."_

_"No more words Natas!" Rathius told him as he began charging up power. "Let's battle!"_

_The two immediately sped forward and rammed their heads into one another causing flames and electricity sparks to burst out. The Luxray and the Houndoom were like two Tauros ramming their heads against one another, but to no avail. Ci Natas quickly leaped into the air and shot a blast of flame at Rathius which he narrowly avoided._

_"Are you getting tired already?" Ci Natas taunted. _

_Electricity surrounded Rathius' body as he shot a Charge Beam directly at Ci Natas who easily dodged it. "There has to be some way," Rathius muttered to himself. "If I could just get him on the ground, I can cast the spell..."_

_Ci Natas opened his mouth and unleashed a Fire Fang onto the star on Rathius' tail causing the Luxray to howl in pain. However, the electricity that was radiating from Rathius was too much for the evil king to handle causing Ci Natas to jump back from the shock._

_"You cannot beat me," Ci Natas called out. "If you admit defeat now, I may spare your life."_

_"Never."_

_The two sped at each other and rammed their heads into one another once more. The flames that radiated from the collision had changed from reddish-orange to a bluish color and the electricity had changed from the normal yellow to a blinding light blue. _

_"Its over now Luxray!"_

_Ci Natas suddenly disappeared and a Smog attack was unleashed. Rathius was enveloped in a dark cloud of smoke. "Where...where is-_

_"Giga Impact!"_

_A large explosion went throughout the barren wasteland. When the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were on the ground. Ci Natas' eyes widened as Rathius struggled to raise to his feet. "N-Natas..."_

_"I-Impossible!" Ci Natas yelled as he struggled to move. "My...my strongest attack. How?"_

_"Let's just say I know how to endure..." Rathius limped over to Ci Natas and closed his eyes. "You know as well as I do that I am not strong enough to kill you, but that wouldn't do you any good anyway. Prepare to meet a fate worse than death..."_

_Black lightning surrounded Rathius' body as he began chanting words in a mythical language. The black lightning surrounded Ci Natas and twenty-eight Pokemon that were shaped like hieroglyphics suddenly appeared out of the lightning._

_"What is this sorcery?!" Ci Natas shouted._

_"King Ci Natas!" Rathius shouted aloud. "By the power of the Unown, you shall be forever sealed in their realm, never to escape!"_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"_

_In a flash, the Unown vanished taking Ci Natas with them. Rathius immediately collapsed onto the ground. "Soren, my son," he began. "When you were born, I promised you that I would do everything I could to make Superbia a safe place for you to live in and I won't fail you..."_

****

Espea's eyes widened and she turned on Raisa. "Get away from me!" she yelled.

"You wanted the truth," the deceased Luxray replied calmly. "And I gave it to you."

"Lies! You obviously conjured it up to cover up for your murderous son! Rathius killed Ci Natas! He told me himself!"

"If he would have told you what really happened, would you have believed him?"

"Ci Natas loved me! He would never do anything to hurt his children."

Raisa shook her head and sighed. "Espea, your pride prevents you from admitting that you were wrong about Ci Natas. You can believe what you want, but I urge you to make the right choice or your daughters will suffer because of your pride. We shall part now, but know this-

"Leave!"

"Evil is returning..."


	10. Ultimate Evil Arc: Super Matthias

**Another update! I'm thinking you guys might enjoy this chapter or not. Someone does die and its gonna start a vicious cycle over these next several chapters. Enjoy...**

* * *

**Ultimate Evil Arc**

**Super Matthias **

_"Can you sense that power?"_

_"Yes. It is as I suspected. He has returned."_

_"Are you sure the power of that legendary Pokemon will help Superbia and the rest of the world against him? We're only a week away from home."_

_"Absolutely. We've spent nearly three years in search of him and finally we have a chance of undoing all of Espea's damage."_

_"This legendary Pokemon. You say he grants wishes, right?"_

_"He does, but we won't know the extent of his power until he awakens. It may be possible for him to even resurrect the dead."_

_"What is the name of this wish granting Pokemon that we searched three years for?"_

_"My mother told me stories about him when I was a young Shinx. If I remember correctly, his name is Jirachi..."_

****

Several months had passed since Curio's battle with Flarea and for the most part, things had returned to the way they had been. Team Sodaa had began growing stronger and for the most part, Oxton, Akemi, and Absence were able to work as a team. However, Soren and Draco were an entire different story. Their rivalry had intensified and Matthias had to continuously break up their numerous bouts.

"You're the reason we're going to lose to Team Decon tomorrow!" Draco yelled. "Every time we're in a battle, you rush in like an idiot!"

"Like you're any better!" Soren shot back. "At least when I charge in, I do _some_ damage unlike someone!"

"You know what?!"

"What?!"

Oxton, Akemi, Absence, David, Onii, and Clash looked on as the two continued arguing. "Umm how long does this usually last?" Onii asked.

"Anywhere from a minute to six hours," Akemi answered.

"They're worse than Edge and Nero," Clash remarked.

"Tell me about it," David added. "Where are those two anyway?"

"Edge is asleep as usual?" Onii answered. "And Nero was practicing in the gravity room. Hey Oxton, do you wanna train with me in the gravity room when Nero finishes?"

"Gravity room?" he asked curiously.

Onii nodded her head. "Its a room where you can get stronger more easily than out in the field, but it drains a lot of your energy."

"I-I don't know if-

"Come on Oxton," Onii pleaded. "Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaseeee..."

"Um...o-okay, but I hope its not too dangerous..."

****

"Can you two sense it?" Curio asked in a deathly quiet tone.

"Yes," Matthias answered quickly. "That's definitely him."

"What are we going to do?" Ben asked in a serious tone.

The three were in a secret room on the other side of Curio's chamber. The secret room was only use in dire situations and had only been used once when Espea had attacked the Original Resistance. "Curio..." Matthias started. "There's only one way that we can have any chance."

"I think I know what you are planning Matthias," Curio replied. "If you do that, you will become the strongest in Superbia if not the world. However, if you choose to do this, what will happen to-

"That's a chance we have to take. Benardo, make sure no one follows me and don't tell anyone where I'm going."

"Uh," Ben began. "To be truthful, I have no idea what you two are talking about."

"I'm going now..."

****

Matthias made his way up the large hill just past the village of Seguro. Seguro was perhaps the safest place in Superbia and possibly the country due to the fact that the magic affecting the area was unfamiliar to Espea and her daughters. When he reached the shack on the hill, Matthias took a deep breath.

"Atticus, open up," he commanded calmly. "Its me."

The door creaked open and Matthias entered the shack. The shack itself was quite elegant from the inside with soft carpet and neatly painted walls. There was a door in the shack which led to a small room. Matthias walked inside and stood face to face with a Manectric with grayish fur and a kind smile on his face.

"Nice to see you again, Brother," the Manectric greeted. "The rest of the family went to go visit Serenity and Onara. How is my son?"

"David is fine Atticus," Matthias answered. "But we don't have much time. Do you know why I'm here?"

"Yes."

"The choice is entirely yours, Atticus. You don't have to do this."

Atticus turned around and stared out of the window. "For a long time, I had a feeling the day would come when we would have to do this in order to save Superbia and the world. You do realize by doing this that you will also be helping save the Eon Sisters."

"I am aware of that, but there is an alternative. If I destroy the sisters before he arrives, there won't be any magic for him to absorb."

"That is also correct, but are you _capable_ of that, little brother? Are you-

"I know what you're about to say Atticus," Matthias interrupted. "I am over her. There is no way that I will let Glacea stand in my way of saving everyone."

Atticus grinned as he turned around to face his brother. "Is that so? I told you about her a long time ago, but something caught my attention recently. Glacea didn't kill you when she had the chance. She spared your life."

"What?! How did you-

"Benardo still keeps me up to date about everything that goes on with you and the Resistance."

"Well it doesn't matter. Glacea may have spared my life, but that does _not_ make up for all the other Pokemon that she has killed. Now we've wasted enough time. What is your choice?"

"I'll do it. Tell David and the rest of the family that I had to do this for Superbia and the rest of the world. Goodbye my brother."

Atticus stepped in front of Matthias and closed his eyes. The _Energy Transmission Spell _had begun. Atticus turned a bright yellow and small jolts of electricity started surrounding Matthias. The jolts grew larger until there was a blinding flash of light. When the light disappeared, Atticus immediately collapsed onto the floor.

"Atticus!" Matthias called out as tears began falling out of his eyes. "Your sacrifice will not be in vain, Brother. Thank you for giving me the knowledge and the power to defeat the evil."

Staring down at his older brother, Matthias could feel the power emanating through his body. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. He was determined to fulfill Atticus' dying wish.

_"This is incredible. Atticus' power combined with my own has increased my strength by a hundred times. Thank you again, Brother. I can even sense Rathius and Orick's energy despite the fact that they are so far away. Hmm, I can sense the Eons as well. Which one of them is the closest?"  
_

****

"Its always about them!" Leafea shrieked as she paced around in the sand of the beach. "Why does Mother give that brat Eeva and that whore, Glacea, more attention than me!? Is not fair! I'm the oldest and I should be next in line for the throne!"

_"You get what you get Leafea. You kill because of your jealousy and hate towards your sisters, but its all an act and I know it."_

Leafea turned around and stared into the eyes of Matthias the Manectric. "Matthias," she hissed.

"Yeah, its me," he replied coldly. "Prepare to be destroyed."

"Yeah right," Leafea scoffed. "You can't hold a candle to me. Get ready to die Manectric!"

She sped towards Matthias only for him to dodge her attack with ease. He swatted her with his paw sending her flying into a palm tree. Leaves surrounded the princess and she quickly began firing them at Matthias. Dodging the Razor Leaves, Matthias suddenly disappeared. "I'm behind you," he taunted in a cold voice. He slammed Leafea once more causing her to fly _through_ the tree.

"This...is...impossible..." she gasped. "He's...too..fast...Matthias is suppose to be nothing to us. How did he get this strong? Stay away from me!"

Matthias slowly approached her. "Your jealousy of your sisters doesn't come from the fact that they have material possessions," he told her. "You never recieved any love or recognition from your mother so you take it out by killing Pokemon just like your sisters. There is good in you Leafea. You know it and I know it."

"W-what?"

_"That's so inspirational, Manectric, but we think Leafea knows her destiny..."_

They were suddenly approached by two Mightyena. For some strange reason, the gave off no energy signal so it was impossible to tell how strong they were. _"No energy signal,"_ Matthias thought. _"Could they be?"_

"What are you freaks talking about?" Leafea complained. "My destiny?"

"Leafea!" Matthias yelled. "They came here to kill you! They're agents for Ci Natas!"

"Ci Natas?!" Leafea replied. "My...my father?"

"That's right," the Mightyena said in unison. "We are Seyton and Satin, agents of Lord Ci Natas sent her to kill all of the Eon Princesses starting with Princess Leafea!"

The two Mightyena charged at Leafea only to be knocked back by Matthias. "Thank you, Matthias," Leafea told him. "Listen! I don't know exactly what is up with you two, but get ready to die!"

"So its two-on-two now!" Seyton remarked. "Very well, I'll handle the Manectric."

Matthias grinned and shot a powerful bolt of electricity at Seyton and Satin causing the two Mightyena to fly across the island. Before he could make another move, he was slammed into the water by an unknown force.

"What the hell?!"

Leafea turned around and stared at a long, black tail ending in a sharp, arrow-head. Before she could react, the dagger-tail went through her chest, piercing the Eon Princess' heart...


	11. Ultimate Evil Arc: Evil's Arrival

**Rapid uploads, but hopefully that makes you guys happy! Remember that cycle I mentioned last chapter. Well, its still taking place. I'll probably be uploading mega-fast for a while, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**Ultimate Evil Arc**

**Evil's Arrival**

"What is this strange feeling in my heart?" Espea muttered as she stepped down from her throne. "Hmm, Leafea's energy signal feels distorted for some reason. I can sense her life force, but its like there's something intefering with it. Its probably just a miscalculation."

She put her paw over her heart. She didn't know why, but it felt extremely heavy.

_"MOOOOOOOOOOTHHHEEEEEER!!!"_

Espea whirled around, but there was no one in sight. She suddenly felt the weight of her heart intensify even more. She closed her eyes and began channeling her energy out hoping to reach her daughters through telepathy.

_"Which one of you called me?"_

A minute passed and no one responded signaling her to the fact that her mind must have been playing tricks on her...

****

Matthias awoke to the bright green light flashing engulfing the beach. "What is happening?"

_"Congratulations Matthias. You are the first to witness this glorious event."_

Walking out of the light was a Houndoom with pointed horns, souless black eyes, and a green shard in his left leg. Matthias immediately looked around for Leafea, but she was nowhere in sight. "He succeeded..." Matthias whispered to himself.

"One down," the hellhound remarked. "Five to go. I have to give you credit Manectric, you put a decent fight against Leafea and then against Satin and Seyton. I see fusing with Atticus wasn't a waste."

"How did-

"I know?" Ci Natas finished. "You fool, I know everything that has been taking place in Superbia. Besides, I could sense him in you. The old Matthias would have just killed Leafea, but what you gained in power by fusing with Atticus, you lost in courage. Its quite intriguing. Here you are vastly more powerful than Rathius when we fought and yet you still lack in intelligence. It is a shame. With your power, you could have made an excellent apprentice."

Leaves suddenly surrounded Ci Natas and he began firing at Matthias. The Manectric managed to dodge most of them, but the last three sliced his legs and tail.

_"Razor Leaf?" _Matthias thought._"He can use Leafea's attacks!"_

"Are you surprised?" Ci Natas taunted. "Imagine what I can do if I combine my power with Flarea, Joltea, Umbrea, or your beloved Glacea's energy? Well, you shall soon see my real power after  
I absorb the others. Until we meet again..."

Matthias quickly sent a powerful bolt of electricity at the Houndoom, but it was to no avail, Ci Natas had vanished...

****

"Thank you for coming Serenity," Curio stated as he and Ben returned to the main room of Curio's chamber. "I presume you and Onara know what is going on?"

"Ci Natas has returned," the female Luxray replied. "Does anyone know how he got out of the Unown Realm?"

"We have no clues about that," Curio answered. "We only know his goal is to absorb the power of his daughters."

"I see..."

Ben immediately sensed the seriousness of the situation, but nevertheless tried to comfort his comrades. "Excuse me Serenity," he started. "Would you like to see how your son is doing?"

"Soren?" she stated. "Tell me Curio, has my son been improving?"

The old Linoone nodded his head. "He is growing up to be a brave and powerful warrior just like his father is. Are you aware that he and his team faced off with one of the Eon Princesses?"

"Really? Which one?"

"Princess Eeva," Ben answered.

"Eeva?" Serenity replied. "Espea's youngest one. Knowing Soren, he probably went out looking for trouble. I suppose I should see him. Where exactly is my son right now?"

Ben led Serenity out of Curio's chamber and down into the central area of the Resistance. Passing by Team Z, Serenity and Ben stopped when they noticed the scuffle going on to the far right of the area. "Hmm, a fight?" Ben stated.

"I can only guess whose involved in it," Serenity added.

Soren and Draco were biting and clawing at each other with David, Clash, Nero, and Edge watching eagerly while Absence and Akemi showed little to no interest. "How do you suppose we can get them to stop?" Ben whispered to Serenity.

"There's only one way to stop Soren from fighting," Serenity replied. "Watch this. Soren! I made Oran Berry Pie!"

"Huh, Oran Berry Pie! Where!"

The young Shinx dashed around the area only stopping when he collided with his mother's feet. "Good evening, Soren," Serenity greeted.

"Huh?" he replied. "Mom! Where's the pie?!"

"Where's Oxton?"

"He's in the gravity room or something. Now come on, where's the pie?!"

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Mom, that's Absence, Akemi, David, Clash, Edge, and Nero. Oh and that Jerk-mander is Draco. Guys, this is my mom, Serenity. Now where's the pie?"

Serenity smiled at her son before glancing over at Ben. "Benardo. Do you think it would be okay for me to take my son and his friends to my home for tonight?"

"Only if I'm invited!" the hearty Metagross replied. "I'm sure Curio would be fine with it as long as he knows that they are in your hands."

"Would you all like to stay the night at my home? There are times even in war when young Pokemon such as yourself need a little break from work."

"I'd love to go," Akemi answered quickly.

"Us too!" David, Clash, and Nero said in unison.

"Whatever," Edge stated. "As long as you have somewhere comfortable to sleep, I'm in."

"Come on Ab," Clash told his sister. "Come with us."

"Fine..." she muttered. "I'll go."

Serenity smiled at them as she approached Draco who was standing with his arms folded. "Would you like to come? If you don't want to relax, I can train with you."

"Train?"

"Of course. I can tell that you are a Pokemon that likes a challenge. What do you say?"

Draco grinned and nodded his head. "Okay, I'll go, but _only_ to train."

"So it is agreed," Serenity began. "As soon as Oxton-

She was interrupted by the sound of heavy breathing. Turning around, they noticed Onii approaching with Oxton slithering slowly behind her. "So how did it go?" Nero asked curiously.

"It went excellent!" Onii answered happily. "We got a lot of training done in the gravity room. Right, Oxton?"

"Y-yeah," he stuttered. "J-just fine. Hello Serenity."

"Hello Oxton," she greeted back. "Would you two like to come with us to my home for the night. I'm sure you must be exhausted from all that training."

"Definitely," Oxton replied. "I can see my mom again! Onii do you want to come with us?"

"Um, okay! I'll go!"

Soren immediately rushed towards the exit. "Come on!" he shouted. "Hurry up and let's get going! There's pie!"

"Did you really make the pie?" Ben whispered.

"I actually made _two_," Serenity told him. "That Shinx eats like a Snorlax..."

****

"Two-thousand," Joltea started as she continued counting the money she had earned. "Three-thousand, four-thousand, five-thousand. What, just five-thousand! Thorn!"

"Yes, Princess Joltea?" the young Larvitar replied.

She handed the money to him. "Take that to the palace and put it in my chambers. The sun's up, so it should be easy for you to see the path. I need to make another trip to Gula before Umbrea gets there."

"Yes Princess." Thorn bowed his head before disappearing down the path to the palace.

"Those fools think they can cheat on their taxes!?" Joltea yelled to herself. "Very well, I'll show them!"

_"Joltea, money will only get you material possesions. True power will get you much further..."_

"Whose there?"

She was slowly approached by two Mightyena both with malicious grins on their faces. "We are Satin and Seyton," the two said in unison. "Agents of-

"I don't care who you're agents for," Joltea interrupted. "If you're citizens of Superbia, then you'd better pay your taxes."

Satin and Seyton grinned at one another before charging in on Joltea. The Eon Princess reacted quickly and began firing rapid Pin Missle attacks at the two Mightyena brothers.

"Grr..." Seyton mumbled as he and Satin continued enduring the Pin Missle. "Just a bit longer...Now!"

The two turned around and begin kicking up dirt. "Sand Attack?" Joltea taunted. "How juvenile." She began firing rapid Thunderbolts around the area, but when the dirt cleared up, Seyton and Satin were no where in sight. "Where did they-

She was interrupted by a sharp pain in her chest. Looking down, she stared at a black dagger-tail protruding from her heart before collapsing onto the ground...


	12. Ultimate Evil Arc: Sloth's Surprise

**Expect a twist at the end. That's all I'm saying... ;)**

* * *

**Ultimate Evil Arc**

**Sloth's Surprise**

_"The downfall of Envy and Greed, Sloth and Gluttony are soon after, with Wrath and Lust following them. Pride shall take the biggest fall..."_

Espea's eyes widened and she put her paw over her heart. "That feeling," she whispered. "Its the same one I got yesterday and now I can't differentiate Leafea's energy signal from Joltea's. What is happening to me? What is happening to my children?"

_"Queen Espea..."_

It had been months since Queen Vanity, King Vito, and Rasia had communicated to Espea from the Spirit World, but she knew that she was having yet another vision. "I am not well," she hissed. "Leave me alone."

"_Your appearance is familiar not to mention your tone of voice. You remind me of my daughter._"

An Arcanine with golden fur and a halo above his head appeared out of the shadows. The Pokemon was radiating a mystical energy of some sort that sent a chill through Espea's body. "You...you...are..."

"Your ancestor," the Arcanine finished in his regal voice. "King Humilitas the Arcanine. It is a pleasure to meet you, Queen Espea."

"No, no," Espea replied. "It is a pleasure to meet you. My father told me stories about you when I was a young Eevee. Why have you come? Are you here to warn me about this supposedly new evil forming?"

King Humilitas shook his head. "I am here to _show_ you the new evil of _your_ ways _and _the good that will soon come. Our family was tainted because of my daughter, Superbia. Her selfishness led to all this. However, I blame myself as well. I named her 'Superbia' because she was my pride and joy, but I failed to know the true extent of her arrogant and selfish nature. As soon as I died, she renamed the kingdom after herself and only did what was best for her not the kingdom. Do you remember what happened after the death of your father, Vito?"

"I was too young to rule," Espea explained. "So my mother took command and taught me how to be a proper ruler. A short time after I evolved, I met Ci Natas, a prince from the Southern Ashes. After seeing how close we became, my mother arranged for us to be married. She died after the princesses were born and I assumed the throne."

"Your daughters," Humilitas continued. "How do you feel about them?"

"What do you mean?" Espea asked curiously. "Despite all their faults, they are _still_my daughters. Leafea, Joltea, Vaporea, Umbrea, Flarea, Glacea, and Eeva. I have more children than any ruler in the history of Superbia."

"That is true. You should consider yourself blessed. Unfortunately, the rest of the kingdom consider your daughters a curse. They have reduced the population of Superbia to shambles and have destroyed so many lives, but the future holds promise. Close your eyes and tell me what you see."

Espea closed her eyes and began speaking. "I see...a Steelix, a Gardevoir, a Weavile, a Charizard, and...a...Luxray...What do these Pokemon have to do with me and my children?"

"They are the future of the kingdom along with many others but only through you can your children and our family be redeemed. I have faith in you my descendant. Make the right choice..."

****

Matthias stood firmly on the beach as the Salamence landed beside the broken palm tree. "I'm glad you came," Matthias stated. "Its been a long time, Wyatt."

"Ah, it has," the Salamence replied. "You hath sense the evil as well."

"I fought it. Leafea was killed, but I can still sense her energy, but its blending in with Joltea's so I guess Natas got to her as well."

"Then I hath failed thyself and thy ancestors as a Guardian Wyrm," Wyatt said sadly. "My duty was to protect the crown, but now two of the princesses have been slain by the evil, their own father."

_"You're so dramatic, Wyatt..."_

Matthias and Wyatt turned around and noticed a Sceptile with an arrogant grin on her face approaching them. "So you decided to come too, Reed?" Matthias questioned. "I'm guessing you two are acquainted with one another?"

"Unfortunately," Reed remarked. "If Wyatt actually acted his age instead of acting like an ancient prophet, he'd be kind of attractive. Anyway, go ahead and tell me how much you are paying."

"Thou is as impatient as ever," Wyatt stated.

A slight grin formed on Matthias' face before he returned to his serious composure. "I need an alliance with you two. I'll pay you both as much as you want, but we have to save the world. What do you say?"

"So quick to the point, Matthias," Reed replied. "I'll assist you as long as you pay me as much as I want afterwards."

"I will join thee as well," Wyatt added. "However, I command no payment. It is simply my duty to protect the crown."

"Good," Matthias continued. "Its nice to know that I have your cooperation despite all of our differences. For now, I need you two to guard the remaining sisters and alert me if Ci Natas appears again..."

****

Soren awoke bright and early in the morning. "Ugh," he muttered. "That dream was wicked. I guess I ate so much pie that I dreamt about the pie eating me!"

Being in his old room again had relaxed Soren a bit. His bed at home was much more comfortable than his bed at the Resistance. Passing by Oxton, Akemi, Absence, Onii, David, Clash, Edge, Nero, and Ben, Soren made sure he was careful enough not to make a noise as he stepped outside.

"Wow," he started as he made his way across the large field. "Draco's already training with Mom? Man, that guy never quits."

"Good morning Soren," Serenity greeted as Soren approached them. "You didn't tell me how powerful your friend was. However, Benardo did mention that you two are having trouble working as a team. Is that correct?" Soren and Draco glared at each other and immediately barred their teeth.

"_He's an idiot!" _

_"He's a jerk!" _

Serenity stepped in between the two. "Today, you two are going to learn a lesson about teamwork."

"Mom, I know how to work on a team," Soren told her. "Its Draco that doesn't like working with anyone."

"Its not my fault," Draco defended. "I'm on a team with a cowardly Onix, a ditzy Kirlia, a basketcase Sneasel, and a stupid Shinx that charges in without thinking."

Serenity shook her head. "This is going to take a while..."

****

"Alex..." Vaporea whined as the two flew through the sky on top of Sin. "I'm hungry and tired."

The three were on their way to Acedia to meet Umbrea. The mentioning of the most relaxing place in Superbia was virtually the only way to get Vaporea to leave the castle. Alex opened his bag and retrieved a berry. Feeding it to Vaporea, he suddenly felt Sin come to a stop.

"Is something the matter Sin?" he asked curiously.

"There's something blocking the way," the Vespiquen replied.

_"Greetings Princess Vaporea..."_

Vaporea opened her eyes slightly and pointed for Sin to head to the ground. Once they landed, Vaporea slowly hopped off. "Sin," she started. "Take Alex home please."

"Wait," Alex suddenly said. "What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing," she replied lazily. "I just need you to make my bed comfortable for me when I get back."

"Umm...okay..."

Sin took flight in the opposite direction. As soon as they were out of sight, Vaporea assumed a fighting stance. "Alright," she began. "I know who you are and why you're here so come on out...Satin and Seyton."

"Impossible!" the Mightyena brothers said in unison as the appeared from out of the shadows. "How did you know we were coming?"

"Because I'm not dumb," Vaporea answered simply. "Unlike the rest of my family, I actually listen to what is going on. My mother and my sisters can't detect you, but I can. I bet you didn't expect that, but I don't have time for an explanation because I need my rest. You two bastards are going to pay for what you did to my sisters. Get ready to die!"

Satin and Seyton grinned at each other. From what they had heard, Vaporea was the laziest sister and therefore had to be the weakest. However, they were proven wrong as Vaporea unleashed a powerful Hydro Pump knocking the two into the air. Using a Surf to elevate her, Vaporea immediately began unleashing Frustration on the two brothers.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Satin screamed as Vaporea bit his tail. She slammed him onto the ground and immediately shot a Water Pulse at Seyton causing him to fall on the ground beside his brother.

She prepared to unleash a finishing attack on the brothers, but she stopped herself and barely dodged the dagger-tail that was aiming for her heart. "The laziest one was the most prepared," Ci Natas remarked.

"I bet you didn't expect that," Vaporea stated as she stared at her father eye to eye. She glanced at the green shard on his left leg and the yellow one on his right. "Get ready to die, Natas..."

* * *

**Wanna know how Vaporea knew? Well, stay tuned... ;) **


	13. Ultimate Evil Arc: Striking Twice

**Another rapidly fast update! Expect a MEGA battle in the next chapter...**

* * *

**Ultimate Evil Arc**

**Striking Twice**

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" Ci Natas gloated. "If it weren't for me, you and your sisters would be nothing but ordinary Pokemon, just like that foolish mother of yours and that little runt. However, I must admit I am surprised that you could detect me. I specifically made the spell so that no other evil could detect me or my minions. Only Pokemon who were good and had extraordinary power could sense me."

"Well," Vaporea started. "That is what you don't get Natas. My mother is evil and my sisters are evil, but me, I don't harm anyone. I just never really cared for killing. I mean sure, if someone disturbs me from my sleep, I'll bite at them, but that's just about it."

Natas grinned and shook his head. "How pathetic. You actually take pride in being a slouch."

"At least I'm not a coward who does sneak attacks," Vaporea shot back as she surrounded herself with an Aqua Ring. "Even if you beat me, you won't win in the end. Now are we going to fight or what?"

Ci Natas opened his mouth and shot a powerful blast of fire at Vaporea. She stood firm as the fire hit her. It left her slightly in pain for a second before the Aqua Ring kicked into effect, restoring her to one hundred percent. "Impressive..." Ci Natas muttered.

"You know I have an advantage over you," Vaporea told him. "The chances of you winning are low."

"Really?" Ci Natas remarked. "I think you actually have a double _disadvantage_. Razor Missile Attack!"

Leaves and needles surrounded Ci Natas and the hellhound began shooting a combination of Razor Leaf and Pin Missile at Vaporea in perfect synchronization. Vaporea attempted to dodge, but there was no way she could avoid a synchronization attack. The leaves and the needles left numerous cuts on her body. The Aqua Ring healed Vaporea a bit, but she knew she couldn't keep going for much longer.

"Fire beats water," Ci Natas stated. "But grass beats water. Are you surprised that I can utilize Leafea and Joltea's synchronization attack?"

Vaporea responded by shooting a powerful Hydro Pump directly at her father. The force of the attack sent Ci Natas flying across the field. Gathering all the power she could, Vaporea managed to walk towards him. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be unconscious. "I-I did it..."

No sooner had she uttered those words, a powerful Shock Wave electrocuted the water Pokemon knocking her out cold. Ci Natas stood up and stepped on Vaporea's face. "You did an adequate job," he remarked as he suddenly struck his tail through her heart. "But, it wasn't good enough..."

****

Eeva climbed on top of Glacea's head and put her paws over her sister's eyes. "Are we about to go?" she asked. "Come on, I'm bored."

"Alright," Glacea replied as she stood up. "Flarea and Aberith are going to meet us at Invidia. Whose all coming with us?"

"Nettle and Dell," Eeva answered. "Thorn said he had to wait for Joltea to come back and Alex said he had to wait for Vaporea."

"I guess its just the four-

"What about me?" Lexter asked. "Come on, let me go."

"Fine," Glacea told him. "It'll be fun seeing you make a fool of yourself. Go get ready."

The Ditto made his way down the hall and Eeva hopped off of Glacea's head as Sin came down the hallway with Charm, a Magmortar and a Marowak. "Your mother has called us in on an important meeting," Sin explained.

"That's fine," Glacea replied. "We'll have Lexter transform into a flying Pokemon. Come on Eeva."

"Right."

The two sisters walked down the hallway as Sin and the others continued to Espea's throne room. "Marcus," Charm said to the Magmortar. "Where is your partner?"

"Right here," a Scizor answered as he approached the group. "Sorry I'm late. I was um..."

"He was trying to make himself look handsome for Sin," Marcus interjected. "Isn't that right, Mai?"

"Shut up," the Scizor replied. "I could care less about that irritating Vespiquen."

"Oh really Mai?" Sin told him. "I could kill you with one move! Try me."

Before he could reply, the Marowak known as Tybalt slammed his club onto the ground in an effort to get them focused on the objective. "Queen Espea demanded to see us. We need to quit wasting time and go see why she requested us."

They reluctantly agreed with Tybalt and made their way to Espea's throne room and were shocked upon entering. The Queen's normal condescending expression had been replaced by somewhat of a maddening look. It was almost as if she was losing her sanity. "I want all of you to split up and search all of Superbia!" she demanded. "If anyone out there is causing harm to _any_ of the princesses execute them immediately! Now go!"

****

Curio sighed as he made his way into the gravity room. The entire room had a blue aura surrounding it and the old Linoone could feel the power surging through his body as a portal opened beside him. Walking through the portal, Curio stepped into the _Hallway of One Thousand Doors._

"It has been a long time since I've stepped in here," Curio muttered to himself. "I think it is time..." Curio closed his eyes and cleared his mind. _"Rathius, can you hear me?"_

_"Yes, Curio. You are in the Hallway of One Thousand Doors. Do you think the situation is that desperate?"_

_"I am afraid so my friend. I sense that Natas has absorbed three of the Eon Sisters and its only a matter of time before he has all of them. If we don't use the rooms, this world as we know it will come to an end."_

_"Who do you want to train in the rooms?"_

_"Every member of the Resistance."_

_"What?! Are you out of your mind Curio? Each time one of the rooms are used, your life force is drained. We don't know the extent of Jirachi's power yet. If you die, there might not be anyway for you to come back!"_

_"I am aware of that. When you arrive, I want you, Orick, Matthias, and Benardo to train everyone in their own room. There are a thousand doors, so that's more than enough to give every member their own room."_

_"Curio, listen to me-_

_"We will speak more of this when you return. I have an issue to deal with."_

Curio opened his eyes and turned around. "I see you have followed me," he stated. "Has this been your intention the entire time, Haiku?"

"I had heard rumors of the _Hallway of One Thousand Doors_," the Sneasel replied. "The members of the Original Resistance created it with their combined magic. I came here intent on finding it so I could free Superbia from Espea's rule, but apparently there's a bigger issue."

Curio nodded his head. "The Underground Tunnel that is used to enter the Resistance blocks all magic because of the large amount that goes here. The gravity room is like a sample room where one can get a large amount of training done. We only use the rooms in the _Hallway of One Thousand Doors_ in extreme emergencies."

"Because it drains your life force?" Haiku asked curiously.

"It does," he answered. "And if I were to die, this place would vanish which is another reason we use it sparingly. I will explain further after we gather every member of the Resistance..."

****

Umbrea continued stuffing herself in the vicinity of Gula. She had been in Acedia for a while awaiting Vaporea, but decided to go to Gula to eat after she became impatient. Auron the Grovyle stared in horror as she gulped down the large amount of berries on the trees.

"P-Princess Umbrea..."

"What!?" she demanded.

"If you eat all the berries, there won't be any for me to gather tomorrow for your breakfast."

She ignored him and continued feasting until Auron was suddenly swatted away. Umbrea looked up to see two Mightyenas grinning at her. Before they could act, four Pokemon descended onto the ground. Wish the Zangoose, Benvolio the Farfetch'd, Thom the Hitmonchan, and Bane the Gallade surrounded Satin and Seyton.

"Team Z?" Umbrea asked curiously. "From the Resistance? What is going on?"

"Those two are here to kill you," Wish explained.

"Kill me?"

The members of Team Z rushed in with Wish and Benvolio attacking Satin and Thom and Bane dealing with Seyton. A barrage of punches, kicks, scratches, and leek attacks collided with the two Mightyena brothers.

_"Hydro Pump!"_

The members of Team Z were smacked with such force that it knocked them out cold. "Hail Lord Ci Natas!" Satin and Seyton cheered as Ci Natas approached Umbrea. He had a green shard on his left foreleg, a yellow shard on his right foreleg, and a blue shard on his left backleg.

"W-what's going on?" Umbrea stuttered as Ci Natas positioned his tail. She charged at him only for him to knock her back with one swipe. He quickly sped over to her and struck his tail through her heart. In a flash, a black light erupted throughout the area and the Eon Princess was gone. A black shard appeared on Ci Natas' right backleg as he felt Umbrea's power surging through him.

"Two to go," he remarked as he approached the unconcious Team Z. "Ah, target practice!" He rose in the air and began charging a Fire Blast only to stop when he felt an enormous power approaching him. The sky suddenly turned into a beautiful multicolor spectrum.

_"Super Eon Attack!"_

Ci Natas barely dodged the power blast that was shot in his direction. His eyes widened as the Queen of Superbia approached him with the intent to kill. "E-Espea!" he called out.

"Leafea, Joltea, Vaporea, Umbrea," Espea said softly as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you all. I swear on my life that I will avenge you! There is still time to change..."


	14. Ultimate Evil Arc: Cheap Shot

**Ultimate Evil Arc**

**Cheap Shot**

No words were exchanged as Ci Natas stared wide-eyed at Espea. "_Her power_," he whispered to himself. "_Its...impressive. She's not suppose to be this strong. She may even be a challenge to me especially since I underestimated Vaporea earlier. If I want to get to Flarea and Glacea, I'd better end this quick."_

Ci Natas opened his mouth and shot a powerful Flamethrower at his former wife only for Espea to bat it towards the mountains with her paw. Leaping in the air, Espea prepared an Iron Tail. Pain surged through Ci Natas' body as Espea slammed her tails onto his back.

"Ugh," Ci Natas grumbled. "A Psychic Pokemon should be no match for me! I have to make sure she doesn't shatter the shards."

_"This is for Leafea!" _

Focusing all of her hatred, Espea charged at Ci Natas and began unleashing a series of Frustration attacks.

_"This is for Joltea!"_

Espea's claw collided with Natas' face leaving a huge gash.

_"This is for Vaporea!"_

Espea jumped back and opened her mouth. Ci Natas flew into the air as he was hit by a Signal Beam. Espea's tails began glowing white as she began unleashing multiple Iron Tails across Natas' body.

_"This is for Umbrea!"_

_"She's too fast!" _Ci Natas thought as he was slammed against the mountain. "_I have to find a way to escape before the shards are shattered..."_

****

Eeva rested on Glacea's head as she led Nettle, Dell, and Lexter down the path to Invidia. "Are we almost there yet?" Lexter complained.

"Not quite," Glacea answered. "If you were going to complain, why did you come?"

"Three hot princesses," the Ditto replied. "I wouldn't turn that down for all the Lopunny in the world or would I?"

"Glacea," Eeva whispered. "Lexter creeps me out."

"Ignore him," she whispered back. "We only keep him around because he's the only court jester that's capable of the job. Plus, its _not_ easy to kill Ditto."

Dell and Nettle walked along with Nettle admiring the area and Dell attempting to analyze the electrical field of the area. "Hey guys!" Nettle started as she gazed at the sky. "Someone's coming!"

"Hmm..." Glacea replied. "Its Wyatt, but there's someone on his back."

The Salamence descended onto the ground and Matthias hopped off of him. "Glacea," he started. "At last I found you."

"Really!?" Glacea replied as her face lit up. "Were you searching for me, lover? I always knew you'd come crawling back to me. Wow, you're a lot stronger as well. I like that..."

"Lover?" Eeva asked curiously. "Is this _another_ one of your boyfriends?"

Glacea winked at Matthias and he immediately frowned. "Glacea!" he began. "There's no time for any of this. You have to come with me now!"

"The evil hath consumed four of thy sisters," Wyatt explained.

"What are you talking about, Wyatt?" Glacea asked irritably.

"Glacea," Matthias continued in a calm voice. "I'll tell you everything if you agree to come. We have our differences, but out of everyone in your family, you're the only one that would trust me in a dire situation such as this one. Even if you don't trust me, at least trust Wyatt and come with us."

"Eeva, Nettle, Dell," Wyatt added. "Thy must come with as well."

"What about me!" Lexter yelled. "Standing right here dude!"

"Glacea, Wyatt and your boyfriend sound like they're serious," Eeva told her. "I think we should go."

Glacea paced around for a bit before finally coming to a decision. "I'll go with you," she stated. "You're too strong for me to fight and if Wyatt is with you, something must be up..."

****

_"Idiot!"_

_"Jerk!"_

Oxton, Absence, Akemi, Benardo, and Team Decon watched along with Serenity and Onara as Soren and Draco were once again at each other's throats. "Do they do this everyday?" Onara asked her son.

"Every hour on the hour, Mom," Oxton answered.

"This is actually them getting along," Akemi remarked.

"Well," Absence added. "If you ask me, they're _both_ idiots."

"Serenity, do you think we should break the fight up?" Onara asked her.

Serenity shook her head and motioned the group to look to the right. Approaching them was a Gible with a greenish coat along with a Meditite that had a dark blue color. "Oxton," Serenity started as she turned to the young Onix. "Do you remember Bika and Medila?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Who are they?" Onii asked curiously.

"Bika is the Gible," Oxton explained. "And her friend Medila is the Meditite. Soren and I used to play with them when we were little."

"Bika and Medila are here to help Soren and Draco," Serenity told them as she moved in between the two. "Soren! Draco! That's enough! Its obvious you two can't fight me together or together at all. However, since you two still want a fight, there are your challengers. Soren, you'll be facing Medila and Draco, you'll be facing Bika."

Draco stared at the female Gible before bursting out laughing. "Yeah right!" he said in between his laughs. "She won't be able to land a hit-

Before he could finish, Bika slashed the Charmander across his cheek. "Looks like you weren't fast enough," the Gible taunted. "Now, let's fight..."

****

Flarea and Aberith stood on the outskirts of Invidia with Flarea angrily pacing back and forth. "Where the hell is Glacea!?" she shrieked. "I swear if she..."

"Princess Flarea?"

Flarea's eyes widened as she suddenly felt a pain in her heart. Closing her eyes, she saw flashes of different Pokemon. A Charizard, a Furret, a Gallade, a Raichu, a Machoke, a Wigglytuff, and hundreds of Pokemon flashed before Flarea.

"These are...all the Pokemon that...that I killed!" she groaned as several more Pokemon appeared before her. The flashes stopped for a minute, only for them to pick up once more this time showing a Leafeon, a Jolteon, a Vaporeon, and an Umbreon.

"Princess Flarea!" Aberith yelled. "Are...are you alright?!"

"My sisters!" she yelled as she put her paw over her heart. "My mother! There's...there's something wrong! The Pokemon that I killed..."

"Flarea..."

Another sharp pain went through her heart and she collapsed onto the ground...

****

Espea prepared her final attack, but suddenly stopped. "Flarea's life force!" she yelled. "Her energy signal is fading at a rapid rate! What's wrong with her? Is she sick?"

"Now's my chance..." Ci Natas muttered as he noticed a distracted Espea. "Flash!"

An extremely bright light went throughout the area catching Espea off guard and temporarily blinding the queen. Ci Natas immediately capitalized with a Dark Pulse sending Espea to the ground. He prepared to head off, but suddenly stopped.

"You are a fool!" he gloated. "You should have just accepted your daughters' fate and perhaps you could have lived. Prepare to die, Espea!"

He rose to the air and began shooting an advanced version of Leafea and Joltea's Razor Missile Attack at the fallen queen before finally deciding that it was enough. She was as good as dead.

"F-Flarea..." Espea mumbled as Ci Natas flew off towards Invidia. She attempted to stand, but couldn't move. She knew she was going to die if she didn't do something. The last thing Espea saw was four shadows before finally passing out.

"_We must take her with us..."_

* * *

**I thought I named this chapter appropriately, considering Natas' move against Espea. Just shows how dirty he fights. I bet you guys are all wondering what's up with Flarea and who the guys are at the end? Well, stay tuned if you want to find out! **


	15. Ultimate Evil Arc: Flarea's Breakdown

**Just some important info. I'll be updating my other stories as soon as I get the idea's flowing on so don't worry. Also, as I was writing this chapter, I think I managed to shed a tear. Its so sad, but you'll find out. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ultimate Evil Arc**

**Flarea's Breakdown**

_"Blooooooooood!"_

Flarea stood up from the ground and shrieked uncontrollably as she gazed at her paws in horror.

_"Blood on my paws!"_

Aberith examined her paws, but he saw nothing. Flarea however, insisted that there were blood on her paws and begin rolling on the ground, her sanity slowly fading away.

"F-Flarea..." Aberith gasped. "What is-

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"_

Flarea continued screaming as she saw flashes of more Pokemon...

****

_The Furret_

_"More news?" Flarea asked irritably. "I just evolved a week ago and I have a lot of work to do! Well, let me hear it, Aberith!"_

_"As you wish Princess," Aberith replied. "I have good news and bad news. I have received news that your sister was born yesterday. Your mother has named her 'Eeva'."_

_"Eeva?" Flarea remarked. "Well, it could have been a worse name. I may even train the little runt to be just like me. Let me hear the bad news."_

_Aberith stared at the ground before continuing. "Apparently, your father was killed in a battle with Rathius the Luxray."_

_"So sad," Flarea stated sarcastically. "Oh well, I discovered where that fool Curio resides so I guess this raid will help ease the pain. I think I'm going to pay him a little visit. Wait for me back at the palace."_

_Aberith headed down the path to the palace as Flarea entered the village of Oruges, burning everything down in her path until she came across a small house. "That has to be it," Flarea muttered to herself as she barged in. "Hello Tally."_

_"Flarea..." the Furret replied as her fur stood up._

_"Relax. If you tell me where Curio is, I'll just throw you in the dungeon, but if you refuse..."_

_"I refuse," the Furret stated clearly._

_"So be it..."_

_Tally charged at Flarea, but the Eon Princess quickly dodged and incinerated the Furret with a powerful Fire Blast Attack setting the entire house on fire in the process. _

_"You know what," Flarea started as she watched Tally's body burn into a crisp. "I'm glad Curio wasn't here. This is a fate worse than death for that old fool! He's in for a surprise when he returns!" Laughing evilly, Flarea prepared to leave, but was distracted by a loud noise coming from the far corner of the main room._

_"Treeet...Sen...Tret..."_

_Flarea approached the noise until she came across a basket with a soft cushion in it. Moving the cloths out of the way, Flarea's eyes widened as she saw an infant Sentret. "How cute," she said sarcastically. "A baby Sentret." Flarea moved her tail from side to side, and the flames in the house subsided._

_"Sen...Treeeet..."_

_Flarea grabbed the infant Sentret by the tail and examined it. "Hmm..." she started. "You're a female. I suppose I can take you back to the palace as a gift for my new sister so I won't have to hear Mother's complaining about how I wasn't there for the birth. Now, what should I call you?"_

_"Treeet..."_

_"How about...Nettle?"_

_"Seeeeentreeeet!"_

_"Nettle it is..."_

****

"Nettle!" Flarea screamed. "I named her Nettle! The baby Sentret...I killed her mother! Blood on my paws!"

She continued rolling on the ground, her fur becoming mattered with dirt and her eyes showing a wild expression. Before Aberith could attempt to calm her down, the two were approached by a Sceptile who obviously had been watching the scene.

"What the hell is wrong with her!" Reed asked in shock.

"I-I don't know..." Aberith stammered.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"_

Flarea continued screaming as she saw flashes of more Pokemon...

****

_The Gallade_

_"You're so disgusting," Flarea told Glacea. "You and that Gallade weren't even in the same egg group."_

_"I know," Glacea replied. "But I can't help who I'm attracted to. The heart wants what the heart wants."_

_Flarea rolled her eyes. "I bet you don't even know his name. Very well, should we kill him?"_

_"Of course," Glacea answered. "There's only one real lover for me. The others are just there to fill the void."_

_Flarea rolled her eyes once more before grinning. "Well, the Gallade's right outside. Let's go to the roof."_

_The two sisters made their way to the roof of the palace and immediately looked down at their visitor. "Princess Glacea!" the Gallade began. "At last, I found you!"_

_"That's so sweet of you, um..." Glacea replied. "Damn, I probably should have remembered his name."_

_"Doesn't matter," Flarea replied. "Pokemon who come her unannounced anger me!"_

_"What doesn't anger you?"_

_"I know what does and that's whores who happen to be Ice Pokemon and don't know how to watch their mouth around Fire types. Are you catching the hint, Glacea?"_

_Glacea smirked. "So temperamental, Flary. Shall we use Blizzard Plume?"_

_"Are you out of your mind? That's our ultimate synchronization attack. I wouldn't dare waste its use against one of your foolish males. I'll handle this one."_

_"Glacea!" the Gallade continued. "I-_

_"I've heard enough," Flarea interrupted as she leaped from the roof and crashed down on the Gallade's neck with a Fire Fang. Incinerating his body with a Flamethrower, Flarea cackled evilly as she was joined by Glacea._

_"It looks like the 'heat' of our passion finally caught up with him," she remarked. "Its a shame. He was great in the-_

_"I really don't want to hear the rest, Glacea. Come on, its almost dinner and if we don't get there early, Umbrea is going to eat everything..."_

_****_

"The Gallade!" Flarea shrieked. "The Kirlia that was there when I fought Curio! I killed her brother! Blood on my paws!"

"What is she talking about?!" Reed asked a bit worriedly.

The Sceptile was in general calm in nearly all situations, but watching Flarea rolling around madly was enough to freak anyone out. Aberith looked horrified as Flarea continued screaming. It was as if she was in some sort of pain, but neither one of them could detect it.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"_

Flarea continued screaming as she saw flashes of more Pokemon...

****

_The Charizard_

_"So, there's all the rules!" Flarea told Leafea, Joltea, and Umbrea as they entered Edirp Valley. "Whoever has the most kills win! Umbrea, anything goes so if you want to eat them, be my guest. Joltea, feel free to take all of their possessions."_

_"This is so stupid," Leafea remarked._

_"You don't have to play, Leafea," Flarea told her. "Just sit on the sidelines and watch your little sisters show you up once again."_

_If there was anything Flarea knew how to do, it was feed on Leafea's jealousy. She reluctantly agreed to the terms of their so-called game and in a matter of moments, the four sisters unleashed their wrath onto the valley._

_"I have to admit!" Leafea started as she unleashed numerous Razor Leaf attacks onto the fleeing Pokemon. "This is pretty fun! I've already killed seven!"_

_"Four!" Joltea remarked as she began unleashing Shock Waves. "Make that five!"_

_"Five as well!" Umbrea added as she swallowed a nearby Torchic._

_"Nine!" Flarea shouted as she continued blasting fire all through the valley. "Ten! Eleven! Twelve! I'm on a roll! Leafea, are you upset that you're losing. I'll help you out." Flarea twitched her nose and the sunlight turned extremely harsh._

_"Sunny Day?" Leafea said. "Oh, I see." In a matter of seconds, she was shooting an endless amounts of Solarbeams throughout the area. "Eight! Nine! Ten! Eleven! Twelve! Thirteen! Fourteen! Fifteen!"_

_Flarea and Leafea were far ahead of Joltea and Umbrea in their amount of kills, mainly due to the fact that Joltea and Umbrea were more concerned with the treasure and food of the valley. Flarea, on the other hand was fully focused on unleashing her wrath onto the valley, while Leafea just wanted to beat Flarea. When, they were sure no Pokemon were left, the four sisters met up in the middle of the now barren valley and tallied their scores._

_"One-hundred fifty," Joltea stated._

_"One-hundred seventy-five," Umbrea added._

_"Six-hundred sixty-five!" Leafea and Flarea yelled in unison._

_"One more kill," Leafea remarked. "A tie's worse than losing."_

_"Tell me about it," Flarea replied. "Let's go home. Vaporea and Glacea are going to be sorry they missed out on this." Joltea, Umbrea, and Leafea took off and Flarea prepared to follow them. _

_"You demon!" a voice shrieked. "You've destroyed my home!"_

_Flarea turned around to see a Charizard digging a hole of some sort. "Looks like I forgot one," Flarea remarked coolly._

_"You delight in killing others," the Charizard continued. "If there was anyone in your hateful family who was worse than your mother, it's definitely you!"_

_"Thank you for the compliment," Flarea told the Charizard as she slowly approached her. The Charizard immediately got in a fighting stance as Flarea used Double Team._

_"Grr..." the Charizard growled as she glanced at the multiple Flareas. "Which one-_

_"Am I!" Flarea remarked as she unleashed a powerful Shadow Ball at the Charizard. Leaping in the air, her tail began glowing and she slammed the iron onto the head of the Charizard. _

_"N-no..." _

_"Yes," Flarea continued. "I think I'm in the mood for a slow and painful death." She opened her mouth and poisonous purple waste fell onto the Charizard. _

_"T-toxic..." the Charizard muttered._

_"You should be proud," Flarea remarked as she aimed her teeth at the Charizard's chest. "Because of you, I won the game. You're my six hundredth sixty-sixth kill today!"_

_Carving the number '666' into the Charizard, Flarea watched her eyes close and smiled evilly. Leafea was definitely going to be mad. Flarea took off towards the palace and as soon as she was out of sight, something emerged from the hole that the now deceased Charizard had dug._

_"NOOOOOOOO!!!" a Charmander screamed as he looked at the destruction before him. The fire on his tail immediately went from the usual red-orange to a deep blue and his face twisted in anger. Flarea was going to pay for what she did..._

_**** _

Indeed, Flarea was definitely paying for her sins of that attack years later. "The Charizard!" she screamed as she continued having visions of other Pokemon. "The Raichu! The Wigglytuff! Blood on my paws!"

"We need to get her out of here now!" Reed told Aberith.

"Right!"

Reed scooped up the flailing Flarea and Aberith's eyes immediately widened. "_I'm sensing a disaster_," he said to himself. "_But why so_-

_"Late? Is that your question Aberith?"_

Ci Natas grinned as he approached the three with Satin and Seyton to the left and right of him respectively. Flarea's eyes quickly widened and she leaped out of Reed's arms having regained a bit of her sanity.

"Y-you!" she yelled. "Its your fault, Natas! Its your fault my sisters are gone! Its your fault I killed all those Pokemon!"

"Really Flarea?" Ci Natas questioned. "I may have been the one that gave you power, but I never took away your free will. You killed those Pokemon on your own accord. If you think about it, I'm here to avenge those Pokemon."

"No you're not," Reed interjected. "You're here to kill Flarea so you can get power! You could care less about those Pokemon!"

"So...correct..." the Houndoom remarked. "Satin, Seyton, attack..."

The Mightyena brothers charged in, but were immediately blown back by Aberith's Razor Wind. Reed leaped into the air and slashed both of them with her Leaf Blade's.

"Why can't you just give up," Ci Natas told Flarea. "I've already absorbed Leafea, Joltea, Vaporea, and Umbrea and I destroyed your mother even though she is supposedly stronger than all of you."

Flames surrounded Flarea and she prepared to strike her father with them, but she couldn't. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "I can't use any of my attacks!"

"_Your wrath! We felt your wrath, Princess Flarea! Now you must endure what we had to!"_

"Who said that!" Flarea yelled.

If she couldn't do any long-range attacks, she was going to charge in. She prepared to move, but her body stood still. Ci Natas grinned as he slowly approached her, his dagger-tail aiming for her heart. Aberith and Reed managed to get the upper-hand on Satin and Seyton until Aberith noticed what was going on.

"Flarea!" he yelled as he charged down at Ci Natas.

With all his power, the Absol began bashing, clawing, and tearing into the hellhound. To Flarea's surprise, he was actually subduing Ci Natas. "Return?" she said to herself. "How can an attack like that be that powerful against Natas unless he's in..."

Satin suddenly bit Reed's arm giving Seyton the distraction he needed. Opening his mouth, he unleashed the toxic onto Aberith who was still keeping Natas down.

"Enough!" Natas yelled as flames engulfed Aberith.

Despite the burn and the poison, the Absol still managed to raise to his feet. "I-I won't let you harm her!" Swords surrounded him engulfed in dark energy and a fatal melody began.

"Aberith!" Flarea screamed, tears flowing from her eyes for the very first time in her life. "Don't do it! Don't throw your life away for me! You have to live! I...I love you!"

No sooner had she uttered those words, the dagger-tail suddenly pierced through her heart. A blinding red light erupted through the area signifying the fall of wrath...


	16. Ultimate Evil Arc: Glacea's Sacrifice

**Major info. First, like I said, I'll be updating the other two stories as soon as I get the ideas flowing. Second, this is the LAST of the "Ultimate Evil Arc" and guess what? The "Evolution Arc" is next! Also, I might have shed a tear or two while I was writing this one, but ignore my wallowing and enjoy!**

* * *

**Ultimate Evil Arc**

**Glacea's Sacrifice**

"This power!" Ci Natas began. "I now realize why Flarea is the strongest of the sisters! This is incredible. Grass, electric, water, two times the dark power because of Umbrea and now two times the fire power because of Flarea! Ha, Glacea won't be a challenge at all! As soon as I absorb her, the transformation will be complete!"

A blinding light surged through the area and in a flash, Ci Natas, Satin, and Seyton were gone. "Ugh," Reed remarked as her vision cleared up. "He only fights when there's an Eon around to absorb. After that, he just vanishes."

"F-Flarea..." Aberith collapsed onto the ground and the Sceptile slowly approached the badly injured Absol.

"The things I do for my pay," she stated as she scooped him off of the ground. Reaching inside her small bag, Reed pulled out a Sitrus Berry and stuffed it into his mouth. "This won't cure the poison or the burns, but it will at least keep you alive until I get some help. I have to admit, even though you pulled a stupid move, it was pretty brave. You love Flarea, its been so obvious to everyone for years and it took so long for her to finally realize how she felt. Hell, it definitely has to be love if you stick around Flarea for so long. Well, I guess I better get you out of here..."

****

Matthias and Wyatt had long since arrived at Lurid Forest with Glacea, Eeva, Nettle, Dell, and Lexter and now they were awaiting Reed's arrival. In the time that had passed, Eeva, Nettle, Dell, and Lexter had all fallen asleep under one of the trees while Matthias and Wyatt explained everything that had been happening to Glacea.

"Flarea's gone!" Glacea suddenly told them. "No wait, I can still feel her, but her energy is mixed with the others and its faint. What...what does this mean?"

"Its Natas' magic," Matthias explained. "From what I've learned, I figure he can distort energy and manipulate the life force of your sisters even though there's nothing there."

"My mother," Glacea continued. "Her life force is huge. It shouldn't be this low. If she lost against Natas, then I don't stand a chance. We can't hide here forever. He'll eventually find me. Listen, you two, I'm not going to survive this."

Matthias and Wyatt glanced at each other in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Matthias inquired.

"Matthias do you remember what I showed you that night in Luxuria the week before you betrayed us?"

Matthias' face immediately reddened. "I really don't think that is appropriate to mention at this time."

"Not _that_," Glacea replied. "Although, that remains an _excellent_ memory for us both. After that I showed you a weak version of my ultimate attack. Do you remember?"

Matthias' eyes widened. "You're not-

"I am."

Wyatt looked at them in confusion. "What so ever does thou mean?" he asked in great concern.

"Glacea, there's another way," Matthias told her. "You don't have to do that."

"Listen," she continued. "I couldn't tell what was going on, but when I sensed Flarea, she was suffering. It was the first time I had ever felt her suffering and for some reason my heart began aching. If I don't do this everyone will die. My mother, Eeva, you..."

"Do you really care?" Matthias remarked. "You are responsible for numerous deaths. What is this sudden change of heart?"

"True, I've killed my share of Pokemon as my sisters did. They all paid for what they did and with all of my sisters gone except for Eeva, I've realized that I can't let my baby sister die because of my sins."

Wyatt stared at her with a look of satisfaction on his face. "Thou has realized the error of her ways. I commend thee, Princess Glacea."

"Matthias," Glacea continued. "Before I go, I have to tell you. When we fought months ago, Flarea mentioned that she was the one that killed your mentor, Tai. That was true, but what she didn't mention was that I tried to stop her."

"What?" Matthias asked in disbelief.

"Flarea found out that you were associated with a member of the Resistance when she captured Tai. She promised to let him live only if you were killed. Tai demanded that she kill him in your place, but what Flarea didn't know was that I already knew you were associated with Tai."

"Why didn't you ever turn me in?"

"I knew how important he was to you and we were best friends, more than that in my mind. I tried to stop Flarea, but she didn't listen."

"You really cared..."

"Only after I realized that you were different from all the others and that you cared about me like I cared about you. The only other person who ever cared about me besides you is sleeping under the tree."

Walking over to the sleeping Eeva, Glacea nuzzled her until eyes slowly opened. "G-Glacea..." she said drowsily. "What is it?"

"I have to go," she told her. "Promise me that you'll stay here with Matthias and Wyatt and take care of Nettle and Dell...and that idiot Lexter for me."

"Um, sure," Eeva replied struggling to stay awake. "Are you coming back soon?"

"Eeva," Glacea started. "I will always be with you. I love you."

"I love you too..." Eeva told her as she drifted off to sleep.

In a flash, Glacea shot a powerful Ice Beam at both Matthias and Wyatt freezing them in the process. "Sorry you two," she said quietly. "But I just can't have you trying to follow me. Wyatt, you've always been good to my family despite our ways. Thank you. Matthias, there's so much more that I wish I could have told you. Know that I've always cared about you deeply. Goodbye, my love..."

****

As Glacea sped through the land, light snow began falling out of the sky. She continued out of the forest with various flashes of her sisters appearing before her. Nevertheless, she continued forward as the snow became harsher only stopping when she saw Eeva's face...

_*_

_Glacea made her way into the infirmary of the palace. She had just evolved earlier that day and was worn out. "Mother," she whispered. "Are you awake?"_

_"Glacea?" Espea whispered back in surprise. "This is a shock. I didn't expect any of you to show up especially not you since I was told you had evolved. Leafea, Joltea, Vaporea, Umbrea, and Flarea are all out."_

_"I'm only here because there's finally someone in our family younger than me. What did you name her?"_

_"Eeva..."_

_"Eeva..." Glacea remarked as she approached the bed on the far right of the room. Peering into the sheets of the bed, Glacea noticed a small Eevee opening her eyes. "You must be Eeva?"_

_"Eev...eeeee..."_

_Glacea nuzzled the infant. "You are cute, there's no doubt about that. Of course with me as an older sister, you are going to have a lot of competition in that area."_

_"Eeee...veeee..."_

_"Mother, do you mind if I take her with me?"_

_"Absolutely not. She's barely a day old. Did you not hear what happened to your father yesterday?! That blasted Luxray!"_

_Glacea grinned. "You should get some more rest Mother. Let me take her with me. Just for a bit. I'm only taking her to my chambers. I swear on my life, I won't let anything happen to her."_

_"Very well, Glacea. You have thirty minutes."_

_Glacea gently grabbed Eeva by the back of her neck and carried her out of the infirmary and into her chambers. "You know Eeva," Glacea started. "I think you'll do well in our family."_

_"Eeeee...veee..."_

_"I'm so glad I'm not the youngest anymore," Glacea continued. "I mean I was only born a few minutes after Flarea, but everyone still treated me like a child. It was so irritating."_

_"Eeee...veee..."_

_"I suppose I should take you back to Mother now. I have some business to take care of anyway. Its hard being this beautiful with so many males around."_

_"Eeeeee....eeee...veee..."_

_"I think you and I are going to be real close..."_

_*_

Glacea suddenly came back to reality as she entered the barren wasteland. The snow intensified and the beautiful sight of the delicate snow turned into a harsh blizzard. "Come out Natas!" she yelled. "I know you're here!"

"_So you've come to me, Glacea_," a voice called out from the darkness. "_You obviously realize that you don't stand a chance_."

Ci Natas suddenly appeared along with the Mightyena brothers. "Hail Lord Ci Natas!" Satin and Seyton chanted in unison.

"You are the last piece to the puzzle," Ci Natas stated. "As soon as I absorb you the transformation will be complete!"

"Fuck...you..." Glacea said simply. "I don't care how strong you are Natas, you and your little slaves won't come out of here alive!"

The already harsh blizzard intensifed even more until all of Superbia was covered in snow. "What is she up to?" Ci Natas asked himself.

"The evil in myself," Glacea began. "The evil in my mother, the evil in my sisters, the evil in every Pokemon in the world. I repent for all of them!"

"W-What is happening!" Ci Natas yelled as he struggled to keep his ground in the harsh blizzard.

"_Mother, Flarea, Leafea, Vaporea, Joltea, Umbrea, Matthias, everyone, but especially you Eeva. I love you, my sister. This is for you!"_

Ci Natas suddenly felt himself trapped as Glacea closed her eyes and focused all of her energy and her entire life force. "Lord Ci Natas!" Satin screamed. "What is she doing!"

"I-I don't know!" he yelled.

Glacea's eyes shot open. "Your transformation can't be completed if we're both dead!"

_"BLIZZARD EXPLOSION!!!"_

The Eon Princess turned a deep blue as massive ice shards shot out from her body in rapid succession.

"SHE'S BLOWING HERSELF UP!!!" Satin and Seyton screamed.

Ci Natas just stared wide-eyed. He was completely frozen and knew he couldn't escape. As Glacea suddenly began turning white, the ice shards began shooting out at of her increasingly faster until they were succeeded by a large explosion erupting throughout the area capturing Ci Natas as well as his minions in the blast...

****

From a distance, Sin and Charm watched the scene in horror. The Vespiquen and the Charizard had been serving the Eons for years and out of all the things that they had seen and endured, it was nothing compared to what they were witnessing.

"Its too much!" Sin yelled. "Glacea's going to die! We have to do something!"

"There's nothing we can do, Sin," Charm replied quietly. "She's gone..."


	17. Evolution Arc: Evil's Transformation

**Alright guys, this chapter is shorter than usual considering it really just sets up the action for the next chapter, but it is DEFINITELY important. Also, I'll be updating "Gangs of Saffron Nights" later on tonight so yeah, two in one day! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Evolution Arc**

**Evil's Transformation**

The harsh blizzard had ceased and now light snow was falling from the now calm sky. In the center of the snow-covered wasteland was a large crater with a light blue glitter coming down from the heavens in the middle of it.

_"Uuuuggggghhh..."_

A dark figure emerged from the far right of the crater and slowly began crawling towards the center. The figure's backlegs had been blown completely off in the explosion along with the dagger-tail that he once had and his left horn was now gone as well.

_"Must...get...to...the...light..."_

Though he had numerous bruises and major injuries, the Pokemon was persistent in his goal to get to the center of the crater. Squirming into the light, the figure's body quickly began regenerating and the Houndoom stood up with a grin on his face. Turning to his right, he opened his mouth and shot a blast of dark energy. In a matter of seconds, two Mightyena formed from the energy.

"That was close," Satin remarked.

"Yeah," Seyton added. "I thought we were finished."

_"Hail Lord Ci Natas!"_

"You two will be the first to see the transformation," Ci Natas stated as he aimed his regenerated dagger tail into the center of the crater. "Glacea was a fool. She thought that if she blew herself up, there would be no magic for me to obtain. This light is all the magic that Glacea had. Now you will witness my ultimate form!"

He struck his tail into the center of the crater and in an instant the light surrounded him and he suddenly began turning white.

"He's...evolving?" Seyton questioned.

"But he's a Houndoom," Satin replied. "He's already in his fully evolved state, right?"

The sky went black as Ci Natas began transforming. Satin and Seyton gazed on in awe as the hellhound's body began taking on an entirely new shape...

****

.

"We need to get inside now!" Serenity ordered.

They reluctantly agreed to go with Draco griping about how he didn't want to fight Bika now anyway considering the huge disadvantage the blizzard would have had against the female dragon. As the group made their way inside, the sky suddenly went black.

"M-Mom..." Oxton cowered. "What's...happening?"

"Serenity," Onara whispered to the female Luxray. "Could it be?"

"Yes," she whispered back. "Ci Natas completed his goal. We have to get everyone to the Resistance..."

****

A sharp blade quickly cut through the ice that contained Matthias and Wyatt freeing them in the process. "R-Reed!" Wyatt remarked in shocked. "Thou has cometh to rescue us?"

"Yes, Wyatt," Reed replied sarcastically. "_Thou _is here to free the Salamence from the dreadful ice block. Listen, I met up with Sin and Charm and they told me that they were going back to the palace and tell everyone to evacuate. We need to go now!"

Placing Aberith on Wyatt's back, Reed quickly scooped up Eeva, Nettle, Dell, and Lexter and piled them on the Salamence. "Matthias," Wyatt called out. "What is thou waiting for?"

"G-Glacea..." he muttered.

"Glacea's gone," Reed told him. "If you sit here and let yourself get killed, you won't be able to avenge her. You're an electric Pokemon and the sky is pitch black. We need you to get us to the Resistance."

_"Matthias! Listen to her!"_

_"C-Curio!"_

_"Come to the Resistance immediately! You know how urgent this is!"_

Matthias knew they were right. He definitely couldn't do anything if he was killed. He would be letting David, Curio, Ben, Atticus, and Glacea down. "Alright, let's go..."

****

Team Z continued making their way back to the Resistance when the sky went black. Queen Espea was slung over Bane's shoulder and the Gallade had hoped to get her to the Resistance before she awoken.

"What are we going to do!" Benvolio asked worriedly.

"What if she wakes up?" Wish added.

"How are we going to get there without light?" Thom questioned.

The Farfetch'd, the Zangoose, and the Hitmonchan awaited an answer from their leader. Bane sighed in desperation signifying that he didn't have an answer for his team. Before he could speak, a pair of eyes shined through the darkness.

_"Quickly! Follow me to the Resistance. My vision can pierce through the darkness..."_

"No way..." Thom muttered.

"Impossible..." Wish remarked.

"Could it be?" Benvolio questioned.

"It...is...him," Bane stammered. "R-Rathius..."

****

A blinding red light shot out of the deep crater and the darkness faded. "L-Lord Ci Natas..." the Mightyena Brothers uttered in unison.

"BEHOLD MY ULTIMATE FORM!!!"

Ci Natas' horns had grew in length and were now curled instead of pointed. He had gained the ability to walk on his hind legs, a muscular tone, and to the brothers, he looked a bit like a Machoke with a snout and horns. In the center of his now muscular chest was the skull that all Houndoom had, but the skull was now larger in size and was black instead of gray. To the right of the skull were three large shards, the first one being green, the second blue, and the third red. To the left of the skull were three additional shards, the first one being yellow, the second black, and the third was a light blue color. The light blue shard on his chest had a small crack across it for some strange reason, but Ci Natas failed to notice as he felt the unbelievable power surge through his body. Red lightning surrounded the hellish monster as he cackled evilly. He had reached his ultimate power. He was now unstoppable...


	18. Evolution Arc: Training Begins

**First update of the day/month/year/decade from me! So yeah, this chapter isn't really super important, but it gives way to the next few that are DEFINITELY important. Also, the next few are going to be pretty short and I'm dividing them like this...**

**First: Team Z and all the upper level Pokemon (Haiku, Reed, Wyatt, Aberith, Sin, Charm, etc.) and any of the other ones (so if I haven't used your OC yet, they might show up!) will have the chapter dedicated to their training. **

**Second: Eeva's Group: Eeva, Nettle, Dell, Thorn, and Alex will have that whole chapter dedicated to their training and...you probably can guess. ;)**

**Third: Team Decon: David, Edge, Clash, Onii, and Nero will have that whole chapter dedicated to their training and...you probably can guess. ;)**

**Last: Team Sodaa: Soren, Oxton, Draco, Absence, and Akemi will have that whole chapter dedicated to their training...and you probably can guess. ;)**

* * *

**Evolution Arc**

**Training Begins**

Ci Natas flew through the sky at unparalleled speed with Satin and Seyton close behind him. They were finished terrorizing Superbia and were now focused on their goal of world domination. In the past six hours Ci Natas and his minions had destroyed several kingdoms before making their way to the outskirts of the Southern Ashes Kingdom.

"This is where we part ways," Ci Natas explained. "You two are to go into the Kingdom of the Southern Ashes and overthrow my brother, Lord Nasen. With the power I have given you two, it will be of no bother. You two shall rule this planet from the palace."

"Wait," Satin told him. "If we're ruling the world then what about you?"

Ci Natas grinned before speaking. "I have my sights on something much bigger..."

Satin and Seyton stared at each in confusion. "What...do you mean?" Seyton asked curiously.

"You shall soon find out," Ci Natas replied. "Now go."

"Right!"

Satin and Seyton quickly took off towards the Kingdom of the Ashes and as soon as they were out of sight, Ci Natas closed his eyes and concentrated...

****

Espea stood outside of the Underground Tunnel facing Eeva, Nettle, Dell, Alex, Thorn, Lexter, Sin, Charm, Mai, Marcus, Tybalt and everyone from the palace with Aberith and Wyatt beside her. After she had been healed at the Resistance, she knew that there was only one thing to do, but first she had to deliver the news to those who weren't aware of the situation.

"...And that's the order," she continued. "I don't care about any of your personal grudges against anyone in the Resistance. If any of you so much as think about attacking a member of the Resistance, I will kill you on the spot. Eeva, you and your group come with me. I need to speak to you."

Stepping into a secluded area away from the others, Espea took a deep breath. "Listen," she started as she noticed the tears streaming down from the young faces. "I know you are all upset about the events that have been taking place, but you have to be strong."

"B-But..." Eeva wailed. "M-My sisters..."

"Eeva..." Espea said softly as she put a paw on her daughter's head. "Glacea, Flarea, and the rest of your sisters had their issues, but they loved you and now you have to avenge them. You have to be strong. Nettle, Dell, Alex, Thorn, the same goes for you all..."

She sent them back towards the rest of the group and sighed. "You know something don't you?" A Luxray suddenly appeared and approached the queen. "I won't survive will I?"

"Neither will I," the Luxray replied. "The visions I recieved were vague as well, but I could interpret what they meant. I do know that whether you live or die is ultimately the result of the choices you make and-

_"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!"_

The Luxray turned in the opposite direction to see a very speedy Shinx rushing towards him...

****

"...And that is how it stands..." Curio finished as he stood on a small plank overlooking the members of the Resistance as well as the Queen's group. "For years the Resistance and the Royal Family of Superbia have been at war, but now we must band together to save the world from Ci Natas. The _Hallway of One Thousand Doors _was placed here by the Original Resistance with the help of a certain legendary Pokemon and it should help us greatly in our mission. We will proceed to-

"_Attention Pokemon of the world. I am speaking to you through telepathy. For those of you who are unaware, my name is Ci Natas the Deity and I have combined the power of the Royal Eon Sisters of Superbia with my own magic. If any you are foolish enough to face me, so be it. I will give you one month of peace in order to train and after that, my minions will begin their world conquest from the Kingdom of the Southern Ashes while I complete my destiny. Remember, you have one month of peace so enjoy it while you can..."_

A sickening silence immediately swept throughout the area. Curio, however, managed to continue speaking. "Now you see how urgent this is. Before we continue, I must tell you about the _Hallway of One Thousand Doors_. As you can probably infer by the name, there are one-thousand rooms in the hallway. Although it is more than enough for everyone to have their own room, I suggest that you train with one or two more Pokemon. That will heighten your strength far more than if you were to train in the rooms alone."

Curio paused before continuing. It was obvious to him that more than a few of the Pokemon there were skeptical, but nevertheless, he knew he had to tell them.

"Furthermore, each room has its own speciality based on the type of Pokemon you are in order to help with your training. For example, if a fire-type Pokemon presses touches one of the doors, the room instantly turns into a volcanic atmosphere. Also, if two Pokemon touch the door, the room will divide itself between the two types. For example if a fire type and a water type are training together, half of the room will become a volcano and the other half will become an ocean with a neutral midpoint between the two."

Curio paused once more. It was nearly time for everyone to enter the rooms. "Lastly, this may be due to the fact that the rooms are in another dimension, time does not flow the same way as it does in the real world. No matter how much time you actually spend in the rooms, when you exit, it will be the exact same time as you entered."

There were whispers and murmurs among the crowd. "Hey!" Draco yelled. "If these rooms are all mystical, why are you just now mentioning them?! We could've used them a long time ago!"

"Hush!" Curio shot back. He knew the real reason why he had kept the hallway a secret, but he definitely wasn't going to reveal it to them just yet. "We need to begin..."

* * *

**That ends that. Also, some more notes:**

**Readers of "Gangs of Saffron Nights" and "12:12" I've created a form just in case you wanted to create a gang or a mutant. Just go to my forum and click "Games" and you'll be able to get the gist of it.**

**"Seven Deadly Eons: The First Royal Siblings" is a fic by Royal Black that's a prequel to this one, so if you're interested, check it out and submit an OC. Hell, they could even be an ancestor to your current OC in this story.**

**Later! Happy New Year! **


	19. Evolution Arc: Rooms of Intensity

**Here's another update! :)**

* * *

**Evolution Arc**

**Rooms of Intensity**

After all the other Pokemon in the Resistance had decided on who would be going in the room with who, Team Sodaa, Team Decon, Eeva's group, Bika, and Medila were the only ones who still left. "Hey Dad," Soren started.

"Yes, what is it?"

"What's taking so long!?"

"Be patient, Soren," Rathius replied calmly. "There are some things we need to go over with you all."

He walked over to the group where Orick, Espea, Curio, Matthias, Serenity, Ben, and Onara were discussing how they should divide the rookie teams up. "Its bad enough we have Espea in here," Draco started. "But why are the Gible and the Meditite here?!"

"Excuse me?!" Bika shot back. "Last time I checked you couldn't beat me in a fight."

"That's because a blizzard started!" Draco defended. "Otherwise, I would've burned you to a crisp!"

"True love..." Medila murmured under her breath.

The Charmander and the Gible glared at each other as the other rookies continued mingling with one another. Nettle and Dell managed to talk to some of Team Decon, Alex and Thorn were chatting amongst themselves, but Eeva was standing in a corner with a cautious look on her face.

"Hey guys," Soren told Oxton, Akemi, Absence, and Onii. "I think we should see if Eeva's okay."

Akemi and Absence immediately frowned at the suggestion, Oxton began shivering, and Onii shrugged her shoulders. "Sure," the Snorunt replied.

"I-I don't know..." Oxton muttered.

"Come on Oxton," Onii told him. "If she tries anything, I'll protect you."

Oxton reluctantly agreed and followed Soren and Onii over to the corner where Eeva was. "Um, hey," Soren greeted.

"What do you want?" Eeva snapped.

"We just wanted to see if you were alright," Soren replied.

"What do you care? We have one month of peace. I'm surprise you all aren't celebrating the fact that my sisters are gone."

Soren shook his head. "Why would we celebrate? I mean sure, your sisters did horrible things, but it was because of Ci Natas' magic that affected them when they were born. At least that's what my dad told me."

"Your...dad?"

"Yeah, my dad knows everything. I wish I was half as smart as him."

Eeva turned to Oxton. "That Steelix over there? Is that your dad?"

"Y-Yes..." Oxton answered. "He's the reason I joined the Resistance. I've always wanted to be as brave as him, but I still have a long way to go..."

"But that's why we're here," Onii started. "To get stronger!"

_"Can everyone please come over here. We have something important to discuss..."_

Oxton and Onii hurried over with the others to hear the big announcement. "Soren, wait," Eeva called out.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for trying to cheer me up..."

"No problem. Maybe we can have a practice battle after we get out the rooms."

Eeva smiled at him and the two hurried to join the others. "Okay," Curio started. "The Ditto-

"That's Lexter!" he shouted.

Curio cleared his throat. "Lexter...and I will be staying out here while you all go into the rooms. Now to start things off, Serenity and Onara will be training Bika and Medila in one of the rooms."

"Let's go you two," Serenity told them. "Put your hands onto the square on this door."

Bika and Medila did as they were told and the door creaked opened. Onara led the girls in and Serenity prepared to follow them. "Mom wait!"

"What is it, Soren?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be a lot stronger when I come out."

"I know you are," Serenity replied as she put a paw on his head. She glanced over at Rathius "You're in great hands... Good luck, my son..."

She went inside the room and the door suddenly shut close. "Next, David, Edge, Clash, Onii, and Nero. You all will have you're own rooms and will be trained by Matthias and Benardo."

Matthias and Benardo suddenly split into five identical versions of themselves much to the amazement of the younger Pokemon.

"H-How did they-

"I will answer that later," Curio interrupted. "Now go, Team Decon."

"I'll see you guys," Nero told them as the young Totodile pressed his hand onto the square on one of the doors. The door opened and Nero, one of the Matthias clones, and one of the Ben clones went inside.

"I'm not going to get outdone by Nero!" Edge said loudly. "I'm ready to go too!" The Pikachu put his hand to the square on the door to the right of the room Nero had entered. The door opened and Edge, along with another of the Matthias and Ben clones walked inside.

The doors to the two rooms closed shut and Clash shrugged his shoulders. "Guess I'm next," the Sneasel stated. "Absence, this is going to be awesome! I can't wait to see how much stronger you turn out to be!"

"Same here," she replied to her brother.

Clash entered the room with Matthias and Ben and the door quickly closed. "Dad, this is for you," David whispered. "Are you ready, Uncle Matthias? Ben?"

"We're ready," the two answered in unison.

The young Electrike touched the square on the door and entered with Matthias and Ben. "Last, but not least!" Onii proclaimed.

"Onii," Oxton said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Umm...I...wanted to say...good luck..."

The Snorunt hopped on Oxton and hugged the rocky spine on his head. "Good luck, Oxton." She hopped down and entered the room along with Matthias and Ben. The door closed and Espea stepped forward.

"Eeva, Nettle, Dell, Alex, Thorn," she began. "I will be training all of you."

She quickly split into five identical figures and they begin entering the rooms. Eeva glanced back at Soren and he smiled at her before the doors closed leaving Rathius and Orick with Team Sodaa.

"Lastly," Curio continued as his breathing suddenly became heavier. "Rathius and Orick...will train...you all..."

The duo split into five identical figures and surprisingly, Oxton slithered forward first. "Dad, Rathius," he told them. "I'm...I'm ready!"

"Do good, Ox!" Soren yelled as they entered the room.

Akemi and Absence stepped forward next. "You two better not slack," Akemi remarked to Soren and Draco. "Or I'll end up being a lot stronger!"

"I _seriously_ doubt that," Draco scoffed. "Now hurry up!"

"Ignore him," Soren told her. "I know you'll be awesome! You too, Absence!"

Soren noticed a faint smile on the Sneasel's face before she and Akemi entered their separate rooms along with the Rathius and Orick clones. Draco stepped forward.

"Hey Draco."

"What?!"

Soren frowned and stared directly into his eyes. "I hope you do good in your training."

"Hope has nothing to do with it," Draco remarked. "My skill is going to get me through, but good luck to you."

"You mean it?" Soren asked curiously.

"Yeah. You're definitely going to need it. You're still gonna be weaker than me anyway..."

Draco entered the room with the Rathius and Orick clones leaving Soren alone with the last of the clones, Curio, and Lexter. "I guess its my turn."

Soren put his paw on the square of the door and it creaked opened...

****

_Team Z, Tybalt, and Haiku - Training_

Thom the Hitmonchan and Benvolio the Farfetch'd of Team Z were in a training room with Tybalt the Marowak from Espea's Palace. The room was in the shape of a triangle with a white central area.

Thom's section resembled a gym complete with punching bags and a boxing ring. The Hitmonchan found this extremely enjoyable as he continued practicing combination punches in the ring.

Tybalt's section resembled a desert with vicious sandstorms sweeping through the area. The Marowak felt his speed steadily increasing as he trained rigorously in the desert.

Benvolio's section resembled a sky with a lone tree. He swept through the clouds at excellent speed and continued began practicing his Steel Wing attacks on the tree.

Benvolio and Tybalt had been mortal enemies, but were determined to get stronger and vowed not to attack one another without warning. Thom had suggested that they train in their own sections for a while before meeting up at the central point to train with each other. Needless to say, they were getting stronger than they ever imagined...

*

Bane the Gallade and Wish the Zangoose of Team Z were in a training room with Haiku the Sneasel. Much like Thom and Benvolio's room, their training room was in the shape of a triangle with a white central area.

Bane's section resmbled a peaceful atmosphere with three large boulders in the area. Using his mind, he levitated the boulders into the air and begin shattering them with various punches and kicks.

Wish's section resembled a rough terrain where the Zangoose could practice many of his attacks and defenses in the harsh area.

Haiku's section resembled a harsh blizzard that the ice Pokemon found enjoyable. After spending a while there, she had met up with Bane and Wish and they had begun training together. However, Haiku soon began irritating them for the fun of it.

"So what's up with you two and those two girls from Team Sodaa?" she suddenly said catching them off guard.

"W-What?"

"I've seen you two checking out Akemi and Absence. You two aren't slick, Bane and Wish."

"Nonsense," Wish remarked. "Now let's finish training."

"He's right," Bane added. "Or we could just leave Haiku here and go train with Clash..."

Haiku's eyes widened as the two members of Team Z grinned. "I-I...I'm going back to train in the blizzard..."

****

_Sin, Mai, Charm, and Marcus - Training_

Sin the Vespiquen and Mai the Scizor were _extremely_reluctant to share a training room. Due to both being bug Pokemon, the entire room resembled a forest with a large beehive to the far right.

"Give up!" Sin yelled as the two charged at one another. "Give up and prove that you can't beat me!"

"N-Never..."

The Scizor clamped down on Sin's arms and slammed her to the ground. Sin glanced up at him and smirked. "Not bad..."

*

In the next room over, Charm the Charizard and Marcus the Magmortar continued training in a volcanic atmosphere. The fire Pokemon had mutual respect for one another yet preferred to train by themselves.

"This lava is intense," Charm remarked. "I can feel my strength steadily increasing.

"Me too," Marcus replied. "We are getting stronger than we've ever imagined..."

****

_Reed and Wyatt - Training_

_"I'm always stuck with Wyatt..."_

Reed rolled her eyes as she glanced over at the large den Wyatt was meditating in. Reed's section of the room was obviously a forest, due to her being a Sceptile, with trees, vines, and bushes scattered throughout the area.

Wyatt's section contained only a large mystical cave that the Salamence enjoyed thoroughly. "Wyatt!" Reed shouted into the cave. "How are you going to get stronger if you just sit in there?!"

"Thou is impatient," he replied calmly. "Thy mind and thy soul needs training as well as thy body. Will thou join thee?"

"Meditating isn't really my style," Reed replied.

"Thou is not versatile?" Wyatt remarked.

Reed rolled her eyes and took a seat next to him. "Fine, but as soon as we're done, I'm going back to my section to train."

"I will join thee. Now close thy eyes and concentrate..."

The two closed their eyes and remained motionless for several moments. After what seemed like forever to Reed, Wyatt's eyes opened. "Are we finally finished?" Reed complained.

The Salamence nodded his head. "Does thou feel any different?"

"No, but I'm slightly more irritated! Now, come on, let's train."

Reed got in a fighting stance but Wyatt shook his head. "Thou will train with thee," he started. "But thou shall not lie a hand on a maiden."

"You're too much," Reed remarked. "How about we race? At least we'll be able to pick up some speed. You fly and I'll run. We go all the way to the end of the forest and meet back at the cave. Sound like a plan?"

Wyatt nodded his head. "Shall we commence..."

* * *

**The evolution begins next chapter with Eeva and her group which will probably be up soon. The next three chapters are gonna be short since they all cover five Pokemon each. **

**Remember:**

**Readers of "Gangs of Saffron Nights" and "12:12" I've created a form just in case you wanted to create a gang or a mutant. Just go to my forum and click "Games" and you'll be able to get the gist of it.**

**"Seven Deadly Eons: The First Royal Siblings" is a fic by Royal Black that's a prequel to this one, so if you're interested, check it out and submit an OC. Hell, they could even be an ancestor to your current OC in this story. **


	20. Evolution Arc: EevaLution

**This chapter is longer than I expected, but hey. XD I guess you guys can tell whose evolving by the name of the chapter! LOL! Anyway, next chapter is Team Decon's evolutions and then Team Sodaa after that. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Evolution Arc**

**Eeva-lution**

_Nettle_

Upon entering the room where she would be training Nettle, Espea glanced around and looked at Nettle in confusion. "Nettle," she began. "There's nothing here but a-

"Big house!" the Furret shouted excitedly. "Yippee!"

The room contained three rolling green hills with a lone brick house on top of the middle hill. Espea followed Nettle into the brick house and glanced around. There was a bed, a rug, a table, two chairs, and two windows inside. In the center of the table was a large bowl of fruit.

"Nettle," Espea started. "You're already evolved and as much as I want to train you, I don't see how I can in this environment."

"But, I want to train," Nettle replied. "That meanie Houndoom hurt Flarea and he hurt you."

"He did hurt me," Espea told her. "But I'm okay now."

Nettle shook her head. "You're still hurting..." Espea stared at her wide-eyed. Of course she wasn't hurting physically, but she knew that the Furret was referring to something else. She was referring to the emotional pain that Espea was enduring.

"You're right," Espea stated. "But the pain I'm feeling is part of my punishment for the atrocities committed by my daughters, my ancestors, and myself, but enough about that. Tell me Nettle, what is your main goal in life?"

"Oh, that's easy," she answered quickly. "To get stronger and smarter."

"Really?"

"Yep. I want to be strong and smart just like you, Queen Espea..."

****

_Alex_

The room Alex was in with Espea seemed to be very fitting for a Squirtle. It resembled a large pond with grass surrounded by it and artificial Magikarp swam around in a circle. However, one in particular seemed dissatisfied with Alex in the pond. It immediately tackled him hard, sending him flying across the pond.

"What kind of Magikarp is that!?" Alex yelled as he adjusted his glasses on his face.

"That Magikarp is obviously the leader," Espea explained. "He sees you as a threat to his territory and from what I can infer, this is no ordinary Magikarp. You won't be able to beat him at your current stage. Maybe if you evolve, you'll be able to defeat him. Concentrate, Alexander."

The young Squirtle set his glasses on the grass and closed his eyes. After a few moments, he opened them. "Am I evolved yet?"

"Not quite," Espea responded. "Try to attack that Magikarp."

Alex immediately lowered his head and prepared a Skull Bash attack for the Magikarp. Speeding forward, Alex was immediately knocked back as the Magikarp countered with yet another tackle. The normally well-behaved Squirtle lost all of his patience and quickly tucked himself in his shell.

"What is he up to?" Espea whispered to herself. "Rapid Spin?"

Espea's prediction came true as Alex's shell began spinning towards the Magikarp. The Magikarp attempted to knock him back with another tackle, but it was to no avail. The force of Alex's shell sent the Magikarp flying out of the pond and onto the grass.

"I did it," Alex stated as the Magikarp began flopping helplessly.

"I don't think you should be celebrating," Espea told him.

"Why?"

The Magikarp suddenly began glowing white as Alex stared on in horror. Before he could react, the newly evolved Gyarados began thrashing in rage. One swipe with his tail sent Alex flying in the air. Alex came back down with another Rapid Spin, but this time, he was unsuccessful.

"I'm sick of this!" Alex yelled.

"Focus, Alexander," Espea instructed. "Pretend the Gyarados is Ci Natas! Remember what he did to Vaporea and the others. Make your frustration work for you!"

Alex nodded his head as the Gyarados slowly approached him. Before it could strike, Alex leaped into the air and tucked into his shell. As the shell began spinning it suddenly began glowing white and growing larger. The force from the newly-evolved Watortle's shell sent the Gyarados flying across the pond knocking it out cold.

"Well done," Espea stated as Alexander the Watortle returned his glasses to his face. "You have shown that despite your reserved nature, you are capable of great things..."

****

_Thorn_

The desert and vicious sandstorms of Thorn's area didn't faze Espea at all. She had fought all over the world in every climate imaginable. However, the young Larvitar seemed to be struggling with his training.

"Do you see that cave over there, Thorn?"

"Y-Yes," he stammered.

"If you want to evolve, you have to come out of your shell. By the time you leave the cave, you would have evolved. I have faith in you. Now, go."

Thorn hesitated for a moment. He didn't know what awaited him in the cave, but he also knew that he really didn't have a choice in the matter. Thorn slowly walked into the cave and the entrance immediately closed causing the light coming in from the outside to completely disappear.

"What's going on!" the Larvitar panicked.

A flash of bright light went throughout the area revealing a Crobat, a dozen Golbats, and hundreds of Zubat.

"_Thorn, can you hear me?"_

"Queen Espea?"

"_Listen, you are a rock type. You have a considerable advantage. If you come out of your shell, you will be able to defeat them."_

"Right," Thorn whispered to himself. "Come out of my shell..."

The Larvitar sent a few rocks flying at the group of bats only for them to avoid them. The bats snickered at Thorn's futile attempt to get through the cave. Thorn attempted another Rock Slide attack, this time managing to hit the Crobat and a few of the Zubat.

"I did-

The bats charged at him in a fury. Thorn knew that there was no way he could get away. He was done for.

"_Come out of your shell, Thorn!"_

Espea watched from the outside of the cave and she felt herself getting agitated when suddenly her eyes widened. There was a large tremor and in a flash, a large number of bats came flying out of the cave and began piling up.

"He did it," Espea stated as she walked inside the cave. "You came out of your shell, Thorn."

The newly-evolved Pupitar hopped over to the queen and as soon as he reached her feet, he fell over. "I..."

"Well..." Espea remarked. "You came out of one shell and into another. Don't worry, you'll get used to moving like that until you evolve again. I am proud of you, Thorn. You have come a long way..."

****

_Dell_

With Dell, Espea knew she had to attack him directly, both physically and mentally, if there was any hope for him to evolve. However, she knew that she had to restrain herself so that she would not injure the young Elekid.

"Believe that I am Ci Natas," Espea demanded as she slammed her tail on Dell's skull. "The one that destroyed the Eon Sisters, the one who put the world in danger, the one who plans to kill your queen, your allies, and you. Who are you loyal to?"

"The Royal Family!"

"Really? Then why haven't you evolved? If you were truly loyal, you would have evolved already to help the cause. Attempt to block me."

Espea sped towards the Elekid, but suddenly stopped. "You weren't trying to block. Hit me with a Thunderpunch."

"But-

"Are you disobeying me!?"

Dell shook his head and began charging up electricity around his fists. He threw a weak punch at Espea, hitting her square in the face. However, the queen was not fazed at all. "How is that-

"Possible?" Espea finished. "Because you did not put your energy into that last punch. Believe that I am Ci Natas and don't stop thorwing punches."

Dell closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He started off throwing weak Thunderpunches at Espea, but continued increasing the power of the punches. However, the queen didn't even flinch despite the fact that Dell was giving it his all.

"I can't..." the young Elekid gasped.

"You can and you will!" Espea snapped. "Now focus!"

Dell cleared his mind once more until there was no emotion. Lightning surrounded Dell and he suddenly began glowing white as he prepared another Thunderpunch. The final punch from the newly evolved Electabuzz sent a small shock through Espea's body.

"I am surprised," she stated. "I see that these rooms are allowing all of you to even surpass my daughters..."

****

_Eeva_

"Seven choices," Espea explained. "You have seven choices for your evolution, Eeva. Your sisters' evolution was determined for them at birth and yours was as well. However, due to the current circumstances, I am willing to make an exception. There are seven sections of this room. The forest area is where you will find the key to evolving into a Leafeon, the lightning area is Jolteon, aquatic is Vaporeon, darkness is Umbreon, volcano area is Flareon, blizzard is Glaceon, and sunrise is Espeon. The choice is yours..."

Espea suddenly vanished leaving her youngest daughter alone. Eeva made her way into the forest area and read the sign:

"_The Moss Rock is the key to evolution," _Eeva started. "Hmm, do I want to be a Leafeon?" As she thought about her first choice, Leafea's words entered her mind...

"_You're such an annoying little brat."_

_"Aw, did my Razor Leaf hurt Little Baby Eeva?"_

_"Ugh, I don't know what Mother sees in you..."_

Eeva frowned for a bit before taking a deep breath. Leafea wasn't exactly her favorite sister, but she would have never wished death on her. She made her way into the lightning area and read the sign:

"_The Thunder Stone is the key to evolution_..." This time it was Joltea that entered her mind...

_"I can't play with you right now Eeva._ _I have taxes to collect."_

_"Don't touch that, Eeva! Do you know how much that gem is worth?!"_

_"Look at all of these diamonds! I must have more. Let's go Thorn!"_

Joltea was a lot nicer than Leafea and that wasn't saying much considering the fact that everyone in the family had somewhat of a mean streak save for Vaporea. "_The Water Stone is the key to evolution..." _Eeva read as she entered the aquatic area. "Vaporea..."

"_Sorry, Eeva, I'm too tired to play..."_

_"Why do I have to go? I just want to lie here and relax..."_

_"You know if I...zzz..."_

Eeva figured that Vaporea wasn't mean to everyone mostly due to the fact that being mean took too much effort. She stepped into the darkness, but to her amazement, the only thing she could see was the sign. _"The Moon Shard is the key to evolution..."_

"_Eeva, tell Auron that he better have my dinner ready in five minutes!"_

_"Don't bother me! Can't you see that I'm eating!"_

_"I'm hungry..."_

Umbrea, Vaporea, Joltea, and Leafea were just too wrapped up in their own things to ever really notice Eeva, and as a result, Flarea and Glacea were the ones that she really admired. Stepping into the volcano area, Eeva read the sign. "_The Fire Stone is the key to evolution_..."

_"Leave her alone Leafea or you will be sorry!"_

_"I swear, I'm going to kill those bastards!"_

_"Aim for the neck for a quick death, but I don't use that method often. I prefer a slow and painful one..."_

Flarea was the most dangerous, uncontrollable, and evil of them all, but despite all of that, Eeva knew there was another side of her. Reed had told everyone about what had taken place with Flarea. The breakdown, the remorse, and her love confession to Aberith had been revealed to the Pokemon of Superbia proving that Flarea had some good in her. Stepping into the blizzard area, Eeva fought back her tears.

"_The Ice Rock is the key to evolution..."_

Eeva withdrew her eyes from the sign and began thinking. She had always looked up to Glacea and thinking of her only intensified the pain...

"_Eeva, I can't tell you anything about that until you're much older..."_

_"So many males, so little time..."_

_"I think you and I are going to be real close..."_

_"I will always be with you..."_

_"I love you, Eeva..."_

She couldn't let any of that get to her now. She couldn't be weak. She had to get stronger. There was only one more area to explore and that was the sunrise section of the room. As she made her way towards the final section, she suddenly froze.

"W-What's going on!?" Eeva panicked. "I can't move!"

"_It is with great pride that I announce that because of you all, the Kingdom of Arceanas is at peace. I, Humilitas the Arcanine, am honored to be your king..."_

"Whose voice was that!" Eeva yelled. "Humilitas the Arcanine? Wait a minute, King Humilitas? My ancestor? Why am I hearing-

"_Arceanas is no more! From this day forth, the kingdom will be forever named after your most beautiful queen. You are now citizens of the Kingdom of Superbia!"_

"That voice was a female..." Eeva stated. "I-

"_I promise you all that I, King Fidel, will undo all of the wrongs done to you by my mother..."_

"Wait a minute?" Eeva continued. "Humilitas, Superbia, and then Fidel? If its going in order then..."

"_You murderer. How could you Hu Li?"_

"_You always were a fool, Franco. Yes, it was me. I was behind everything, Brother! After this battle, I will finally have you out of the way and the world will remember my name! Queen Hu Li!"_

The voices suddenly stopped and Eeva shuddered. Why was she hearing the voices of her ancestors There was no way that she could have imagined what she had heard. She had to find her mother. Eeva sped into the sunrise area of the room, but her mother was nowhere in sight. There was no sign and the only thing was a bright shard in the center of the area. Eeva slowly walked towards the sign, but before she could get to it, she suddenly froze. The room shifted into a barren wasteland and Eeva noticed two Pokemon in the middle of a battle. Upon further inspection, she realized that the two Pokemon that were fighting were a young Luxio and a young Espeon.

_"Not bad Rathius!" the teenage Espeon taunted. "For a peasant!"_

_The Espeon slammed the teenage Luxio with an Iron Tail sending him flying to the ground..._

The room suddenly reverted back to its previous form with the large shard still in the middle. "What is up with all these voices!?" Eeva asked irritably. "Maybe if I run-

"_What's your choice, handsome?"_

_"I think I'll have to go for a third option. Bring it!"_

_"So be it. Prepare to meet your fate, Soren..."_

Eeva's eyes widened. "That was my voice that time. Me...and...Soren from that first fight..." She remembered how she had been so set on capturing or killing him and how he still showed that he was concerned about her after she had heard the news about her sisters. "Why did he do it? I tried to kill him before and then he still was nice to me."

"_The Sun Shard is the key to evolution..." a voice said from seemingly nowhere. "The shards are the key to..."_

"The Sun Shard..." Eeva muttered. "That'll evolve me into an Espeon. I'll be just like Mother if I choose that or I could be like one of my sisters if I choose any of the other ones. What should I do?"

Eeva thought about her mother, her sisters, and the rest of the Pokemon of the world. Eeva closed her eyes as she approached the Sun Shard. Before she could get too close, a purple flash illuminated the room and Espea stepped in between Eeva and the shard. "Eeva, is this your final decision?" she asked her.

"_The shards are the key to salv-_

"Mother!" Eeva yelled. "Did you hear that?!"

"Are you delusional?" Espea asked curiously.

"_The shards are the key to salvat-_

Eeva slowly walked passed her mother almost as if she was in a trance and stared at the shard. "The shards are the key..." she muttered as she began glowing white. "The shards are the key, Mother..."


	21. Evolution Arc: Decon Determination

**For a faster update, READ the A/N at the END of the chapter...**

* * *

**Evolution Arc**

**Decon Determination**

_Nero_

Nero's room was similar to Alex's with a large pond in the center of it. However, unlike Alex, the young Totodile was dealing with an even bigger problem. He had been getting knocked around by an irritating Feebas and he was slowly losing his cool.

"Show that Feebas whose boss!" Ben called out cheerfully.

Matthias just watched patiently. He knew that Nero would die before he gave up. The Totodile immediately leaped into the water after the Feebas. He chased the Feebas into the depths of the pond into a small cave.

"Come out!" Nero ordered as he made his way into the cave. Upon reaching the end of the cave, he noticed the Feebas stop to the right of a large hole. "What the-

In a flash, the Feebas let out a cry and the underground cavern began shaking and Nero was thrown out of the cave and up to the top of the pond. "Nero!" Ben called out. "What's wrong?"

"M-M-

"What?"

"M-Mi-Milo-

"What are you trying to say?" Ben asked curiously. "Milo? Hmm, Milosan? Milota?"

_"MIIIIIIILOTIIIIIIC!!!"_

The sea serpant shot out of the pond and struck Nero sending him flying. "Hmm..." Matthias muttered. "There's probably something under the water that leads to an ocean."

"Ocean?!" Nero yelled. "These rooms are-

"We'll be happy to help you," Matthias told him. "If you evolve."

"Whatever," Nero scoffed. "I don't need your help."

Nero sped towards the Milotic with his mouth opened and chomped down on its tail. The Milotic immediately began flailing about, but the Totodile's jaws were locked on.

"_Good Nero_..." Matthias thought to himself. "_These rooms are definitely mystical in quality. I'm not even doing anything, but even I feel myself slowly getting stronger. Nero will evolve soon, but what about Curio? The power of these rooms must be draining his life force, but I can't sense anything outside of this room..."_

Nero managed to hold his ground and began slowly spinning around with the Milotic's tail in his mouth. As he increased his speed, the young Totodile suddenly began glowing. Finally releasing his jaws, the Milotic went flying into the air before landing in the pond, utterly defeated.

"Congratulations, Nero!" Ben cheered as he approached the newly-evolved Croconaw. Matthias nodded his head in agreement, but there was something he couldn't get off of his mind...

"_Just last a little longer, Curio..."_

****

_Edge_

"I'm already strong!" Edge complained. "I don't need to evolve and besides, even if I wanted to, how am I supposed to get that Thunder Stone from the top of that mountain?"

Matthias frowned and walked up to the Pikachu. "Why do the members of your species think that they are too good to evolve?" he questioned. "As a matter of fact, I've only seen two Raichu in my entire life! Listen to me, you are _going_ to evolve and I don't care how proud you are. You're in this room to get stronger, so if you don't go up there to get that Thunder Stone, I will bring it down here to you!"

"I don't care," Edge replied as he stretched out on the ground of the area. "Less work for me!"

Matthias immediately grabbed Edge's tail in his mouth and tossed the Pikachu towards the base of the mountain. "Good luck!" Ben called out.

Edge grumbled and began making his way up the mountain. After he had made it a third of the way up, Edge noticed a Pichu blocking his path. "Hey!" he called out. "Move out of the way!"

"Hiya!" the Pichu greeted. "I'm the first guardian of Thunder Mountain. If you can get pass me then-

Edge immediately knocked the Pichu out of the way, snatched the apple out of his hand, and continued forward. "Hey!" the Pichu yelled angrily as Edge got further up the mountain. "You cheated and you stole my apple! My brothers are going to get you!"

"Yeah whatever!" Edge replied as he chomped down on the apple. He managed to cover another third of the mountain before the aforementioned Pikachu blocked his path. The two Pikachu stared at each other before the guardian began speaking.

"I'm the second guardian of Thunder Mountain," the Pikachu stated. "And trust me, I'm not as stupid as my little brother. You'll actually have to beat me to get to the top."

The Pikachu charged at Edge and the two began trading punches and kicks causing electricity to spark throughout the area. The guardian leaped into the air and prepared to come down with an Iron Tail.

"Now's my chance..." Edge muttered as he began charging electricity in his fists. The guardian came down and Edge grabbed the tail with his hands. Swinging the other Pikachu around for a second, Edge tossed the guardian off of the mountain and continued forward. "Now that I'm done with that, I think its time for a little nap..."

Edge rested for a half hour before he heard footsteps. He figured the guardian Pikachu was on his way back, so he decided to continue. Finally reaching the summit of the mountain, Edge sighed in relief as he noticed the Thunder Stone perched on a small pedestal.

_"I'm surprised. No one has ever made it to the top of the mountain..."_

A Raichu suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and Edge got in his fighting stance. "Just give me the stone and-

"Of course," the guardian interrupted as he tossed the Thunder Stone over to the Pikachu. "I want it to be a fair fight."

Edge grinned as he began glowing. It was obvious that the guardian hadn't been watching what had been happening to his brothers. Edge the Pikachu, now Edge the Raichu, was anything but a fair fighter.

_"Just too much work..." _

****

_Clash_

"It's time..." Matthias stated as night fell across the snowy area. "You have until daybreak to get the Razor Claw. Now go!"

"Good luck, Clash..." Ben told the young Sneasel.

"Thanks Ben," Clash replied as he headed off further into the snowy depths. "I'll be back before day!"

The fun-loving Sneasel wandered around for hours. The light snow had turned into a harsh blizzard, but Clash didn't complain. He was determined on finding the Razor Claw so that he could evolve and despite the fact that he hadn't had any luck, he wasn't going to give up so easily. He came across a large cave and entered.

"Hello!" he called out. "Is anyone here?"

"_Clash the Sneasel. You have come here seeking evolution and therefore have come here seeking enlightenment. You are not the only one that I will see today..."_

"What are you talking about?" Clash asked the figure in the shadows. "Who are you?"

"_My name is Abomasnow and I am the guardian of all Ice Pokemon in these training rooms. I encountered your friend, Haiku, earlier and she managed to evolve."_

"Haiku?" Clash asked curiously. "She...evolved?"

The Abomasnow came out of the darkness and nodded his head. "Your friend, Onii, and your sister, Absence, will be here soon, but in their own rooms. Are you ready to evolve?"

"Yeah, I think so," Clash answered. "I want to do my part to help save the world from Ci Natas."

"Then I will train you," Abomasnow stated as he retrieved a sharp object from a small box. "This is the Razor Claw." He placed it in front of the Sneasel, but nothing happened.

"Why am I not a Weavile?" Clash asked impatiently.

Abomasnow grinned. "You have to train before the claw will activate. Now, let us begin..."

****

_Onii_

"Fine..." Matthias continued. "Onii, if you truly wish to evolve into Froslass instead of Glalie, I cannot stop you. However, you must find the Dawn Stone on your own. Are you sure you can do it?"

"Matthias, I'm not a little kid," the Snorunt replied. "I'll be able to handle it."

She was the smallest on the team not to mention the only female, but Matthias knew that Onii was capable of handling herself. "Very well," Matthias told her. "Go search for the stone."

Ben wished her good luck and she headed off. The light from the sun made it easy for her to move through the harsh blizzard. However, she knew that the chances of finding a Dawn Stone in the current weather were low.

"Maybe I should just go train with Matthias and Ben and evolve into Glalie," she told herself as she glanced at the Everstone around her neck. It had been her dream to evolve into a Froslass, but she realized that the world was in a state of peril and that it would be selfish of her not to do her part.

"I...guess..."

_"Giving up so easily? That's not the Onii I know..._"

She turned around to see Ben approaching her. The kindly Metagross smiled before continuing. "Ben," Onii started. "What are you doing here?"

"I sensed that you were in a struggle," Ben replied. "But I know how I can help you. Do you see that cave over there?"

Onii squinted her eyes and noticed the small opening to the west. She was sure that the cave wasn't there earlier. "Yeah, I see it..."

In a flash, a bright light illuminated the area and Onii found herself at the entrance of the cave. Walking in, she noticed an Abomasnow sitting patiently.

"Onii the Snorunt," he greeted as he retrieved an object from a small box. "I've been expecting you. You have made great progress in your lifetime. Though you have suffered a great deal, you have managed to go out of your way to prove your bravery."

"Really?"

Abomasnow nodded his head. "Because of you, your friend is managing to overcome his own timid nature."

"Really? Which one?"

"The Onix, Oxton. Other than his Shinx friend, you are the only one who has been patient with him. The others have all been unwilling to help him with his problem. Through helping him, you have demonstrated that no one can succeed alone and that even in these dark times, there are Pokemon that are willing to go out of their way to help others." He removed the Everstone from around Onii's neck and sat the Dawn Stone on the ground. "You are deserving of this reward..."

****

_David_

Ben looked on as vicious thunderstorms swept through the area. David and Matthias were in a full on battle with Matthias holding back a lot of his power so that the two were on equal.

"Come on Uncle Matthias!" David yelled. "Don't hold back!"

The two charged at each other head first and the impact sent the young Electrike flying back. "Focus, David!" Matthias called out to him. "You can't lose track of what's important. If we fail, Ci Natas will destroy the world! Remember what your father, Atticus, did. If we fail, his sacrifice would have been in vain!"

"I'm...trying..." the exhausted Electrike replied to his uncle. "Got...to...focus..."

Matthias opened his mouth and charged at his nephew. Before he could unleash a Thunder Fang, the area went black and Matthias found himself alone.

"_Ultimate Discharge Attack!"_

"That voice!" Matthias exclaimed. "Is it-

The room returned to normal and Matthias once again found himself charging at David. However, the Electrike managed to dodge the attack and slammed himself into his uncle effectively knocking him down. "He's...evolving..." Matthias muttered to himself as the room went black once more.

"_Ultimate Discharge Attack!"_

"_I know who it is!" Matthias thought to himself. "I...see..."_

The room returned to normal and Matthias found himself face to face with a slightly smaller Manectric. "I did it, Uncle Matthias!" David said happily.

"I'm proud of you," Matthias told him. "We'll resume training in a bit. I need to speak to Benardo alone..."

Matthias immediately ran towards the Metagross. "Whoa!" Ben yelled. "What's the problem, Matthias?"

"Benardo!" he gasped. "I...think...I...know..."

"Know what?"

"I know...I know whose going to defeat Ci Natas..."

* * *

**Alright, this is to those who actually read the A/N at the beginning of the chapter so here's the important news...**

**Fans of "Seven Deadly Eons" go to my forum and check out the preview for "Seven Deadly Eons: Origins of Evil" an upcoming fic by Sahxyel depicting the background for Ci Natas! OC'S ARE ACCEPTED so go to my forum for the submission form. You can either send in your OC through the forum or by sending a PM to Sahxyel.**

**Today is the LAST day for submissions before the story starts and after that, OC's will NO longer be accepted so hurry up! **


	22. Evolution Arc: Evolutionary Rage

**First off, let me start by saying, I am SO sorry that it took this long to update, but this chapter is also the HARDEST one I've done yet so I hope its decent enough. **

* * *

**Evolution Arc**

**Evolutionary Rage**

_Oxton_

Oxton panted heavily as he moved through the enormous cave. He didn't know what awaited him at the end, but he knew that if he wanted to evolve, he had to be brave.

"Dad!" he called out as he reached the end of the cave. "Dad! Rathius!"

The cave suddenly collapsed and Oxton immediately felt the pressure of the large rocks smashing into him. After being completely buried, the Onix managed to worm his way out from underneath the rubble and found himself in a barren wasteland devoid of any life. "Where am I?"

_"The wastelands of Superbia several years ago..."_

Oxton turned around to see Rathius approaching him. "What exactly do you mean?" Oxton asked curiously. "Are you saying that we are in the past."

"Indeed," Rathius replied. "Though it appears to be only a wasteland, it has a mystical quality to it. Nearly all of the battles that I fought with Espea, Ci Natas, or their children took place here. Look further and tell me what you see."

Oxton squinted his eyes and gazed into the distance. He saw two figures standing face to face with one another. "Is that..."

"Yes," Rathius finished. "This is the day that I sealed Ci Natas into the realm of the Unown. However, what I didn't learn until much later was that while I battled Ci Natas, another battle was taking place."

"Another battle?"

Rathius nodded his head. "In fact, it wasn't too far where I was. Follow me, Oxton." If there was anyone that Oxton could intrust his life with, it was Rathius. With Soren, he half-expected to get killed whenever he even stepped into the sunlight, but it was the exact opposite with Rathius. As he followed Rathius, Oxton wondered how Soren could be so different from his father.

"We're still in the wastelands," Oxton noted when Rathius finally halted. "No, we're in-

"We are," Rathius finished simply. "Watch..."

_Orick slithered through the wastelands. He had just parted from Rathius and now the Steelix had begun to worry about his oldest friend. He stopped for a second and turned in the opposite direction._

_"I should go help him..."_

_Orick prepared to move, but suddenly stopped when he felt a disturbance nearby. He ignored it for a bit, before suddenly realizing that it was coming from the Nedra Garden, one of the major paths leading to Seguro. He turned in the opposite direction and made his way towards the end of the wastelands and into Nedra Garden. His eyes widened as he came across a corpse of a shiny Beautifly. The Steelix crouched behind a large row of trees that served as a midpoint between the wastelands and the garden. Orick watched as three figures strolled along a short distance away._

_"Ugh," the first one complained. "I'm getting hungry! Are we close to Seguro!"_

_"Relax, Umbrea," the second one replied. "Once we finally find the area, we will have enough money to buy a vast amount of food. Although, since I am the one who found this garden, I will keep ninety percent of any treasure that we come across."_

_"Why do you get to keep all of the money, Joltea?" the third one complained. "You have enough money. If anything, I deserve all of the money. Besides, I made the first kill, so I'm entitled to it all."_

_"Listen, Leafea," Joltea replied. "You only made the first kill because you couldn't contain your hatred for shiny Pokemon. You can't even control yourself. If anything, you're the least deserving!"_

_Leafea charged at Joltea, but before she could make a move, a gold light aura formed around her and stopped her in her tracks. "This accursed Siblicide Spell!" she shrieked. "As soon as Mother drops dead, I'm going to kill you and then Flarea for making her put this stupid spell on us!"_

_"Can you two shut up!" Umbrea interjected. "Now Joltea. Is it true that Rathius resides in Seguro?"_

_Joltea nodded her head, but before she could speak, she and her sisters narrowly managed to avoid the Flash Cannon that was fired in their direction._

_"What was that!?" Leafea yelled._

_Orick charged out from behind the trees and faced the three Eon Sisters. "I will die before I let you three enter Seguro!"_

_"Orick?" Joltea began. "This is surprsing, but your wish can definitely be granted. You see, my sisters and I recently evolved a few weeks ago and we've been dying to try our new skills on a powerful Pokemon. Get ready to die!"_

_Joltea sprinted towards the Steelix, but one swing of his tail sent the Jolteon flying into her sisters. Leafea immediately grabbed a nearby leaf with her tail and held it up to her mouth. Orick suddenly felt himself getting drowsy as Leafea began the Grasswhistle. His eyes shut and he collapsed onto the ground. The three sisters smirked at each other as they surrounded the fallen Steelix._

_"Should we leave him here or kill him?" Joltea questioned. "If we head for Seguro now, we'll be back at the palace in a short amount of time. Maybe we'll even see the new heir to the throne."_

_"Don't remind me," Leafea grumbled. "After years of enduring Mother's criticism, I lose my place to some little runt! If anything, we should take our time killing Orick so we won't be back until later."_

_"I'm getting hungry!" Umbrea complained. "Let's kill him so we can go get some food! How about a syncronization attack?"_

_Joltea and Leafea nodded their heads and the three sisters formed a triangle around Orick and slowly began lifting into the air. _

_"Dark Razor Missile!!!"_

_The three sisters began shooting the synchronization attack at the Steelix. Three large stones surrounded Orick as his eyes suddenly shot open. The stones immediately shot through the attack and slammed into the three sisters sending them flying through the sky in three different directions..._

Orick couldn't believed what had he just witnessed. "After that," Rathius continued. "Your father made his way back into the wastelands and found me. I had just used up all of my energy fighting Ci Natas and could barely move. Your father sealed off the barrier between Nedra Garden and the wastelands. He saved not only my life, but your life, your mother's life, and my son's life. Orick is the greatest friend anyone could ever wish for."

"I've always wished I could be like my dad," Oxton stated. "And seeing how he took down Leafea, Joltea, and Umbrea with that Stone Edge attack, it was just amazing. I've always been afraid and whenever I was in trouble, Soren or someone else was always there, but I haven't always returned the favor. When we first fought Princess Eeva last year, I just left my teammates."

"I am aware of that," Rathius replied. "Curio told me everything. If you would have stayed, you and the rest of your teammates would have been destroyed by Flarea. Though you are timid, your resourcefulness overcomes that. Now if you are ready, I will show you the Metal Coat."

"The Metal Coat?"

The Luxray led Oxton to an enormous metal statue in the shape of a cylinder. "Are you ready?"

"I don't know if..."

"_Be brave, Oxton_. _Now is the time for you to step up."_

The mighty Steelix suddenly appeared beside his son. Oxton hesitated for a moment before slowly approaching the statue. A silver aura surrounded the statue.

"_Oxton the Onix..."_

Oxton slithered a few inches back. The statue was actually talking to him. "I'm Ox-t-t-ton..." he stammered.

"_Is evolution what you seek?"_

Oxton didn't say a word, but he knew what he had to do. For Soren, for Onii, for his parents, for his teammates, and for the world. He moved towards the statue once more.

"_Oxton the Onix. Is evolution what you seek?"_

"Y-Yes!"

The aura around the statue surrounded Oxton and he felt himself getting heavier. He couldn't see his father or Rathius anywhere as he notice large chunks of metal latching onto his body. He was suddenly blinded by a flash of light...

When he opened his eyes, Oxton noticed Rathius and Orick standing calmly. "Congratulations, Son," Orick told him. "You are the first of your teammates to evolve in the rooms. I knew that one day, you would catch up to me. Now I know that you will surpass me. The stregnth you have gained and the courage you have gained. You will put that to the ultimate test next month..."

****

_Absence_

Rathius and Orick looked on as Absence desperately tried to get the Razor Claw from Abomasnow. Haiku, Clash, and Onii had all been giving their evolutionary item by Abomasnow, but Absence had refused to be given anything.

"You have to beat me by daybreak," Abomasnow remarked.

She narrowly avoided the Wood Hammer and managed to slash the larger Pokemon across his chest. "I won't fail," she said calmly.

"Let us see how long that determination can last," Abomasnow replied.

The two began trading blows once more with Abomasnow having the upper hand against the young Sneasel. "Should we help her?" Orick asked Rathius.

"Curio tells me that Absence is potentially the most intelligent on her team," he replied. "I'm positive that she will think of a way to get the Razor Claw before daybreak."

Abomasnow jumped into the air and began shooting Ice Shards at Absence. Carefully dodging them, Absence countered with her own Ice Shards sending Abomasnow towards the ground. Quickly regaining his composure, Abomasnow grinned.

"What is he up to?" Absence whispered to herself.

Her eyes widened as Abomasnow retrieved a leaf and held it up to his mouth. Absence quickly opened her mouth and unleashed an earth shattering Screech. Abomasnow moved to put his hands over his ears.

"Now's her chance," Rathius whispered.

Absence quickly sped towards the Abomasnow knocking him onto the ground. She jumped into the air, but before she could do anything, Abomasnow tossed something towards her. As it approached her, she suddenly realized what it was.

"A Razor Claw!"

"Now's your chance, Absence!" Rathius shouted. "Do it! The sun is coming up!"

The Sneasel quickly caught the Razor Claw and suddenly began glowing as she fell out of the sky. Abomasnow smiled as the newly evolved Weavile took her place on the ground. "I see it now," he began as he approached her. "You will become one of the most powerful Pokemon on the planet."

"Thank you..." she mumbled.

"You did it all by yourself," Orick told her. "You should be proud."

"He's right," Rathius added. "You definitely know how to handle yourself. However, the point of this is that you could have easily gotten the Razor Claw hours ago if you had allowed us to help you. There are times where we must do things alone and there are times when we need help from our friends. You will learn much more during this next month..."

****

_Akemi_

Akemi was meditating intensly as she had been instructed. Rathius and Orick knew that training the mind was just as important as training the body, especially in the case of a Psychic Pokemon.

"Tell me what you see," Rathius told her calmly.

"Dark," she answered simply. "Lots and lots of dark."

What did he expect? Her eyes were closed so obviously the only thing she could see was darkness. "Look beyond," Rathius instructed. "Concentrate, Akemi."

"Look beyond," she muttered. "Look beyond..."

Akemi opened her eyes and found herself in a small field. Rathius and Orick where nowhere in sight and she had no idea where she was. Twirling forward, she noticed a figure floating freely in the field.

"Hello!" she greeted. "Can you please tell me where I'm at?" The figure flew towards her revealing a Froslass with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Why, we're in your mind," the Froslass stated. "I am Yuki. It is very nice to finally meet you, Akemi."

"Nice to meet you too, Yuki," the Kirlia replied. "But how do you know my name?"

Yuki motioned Akemi to follow her. As she followed the Froslass, the sky suddenly began turning red and Akemi was sure she could hear screams. She looked below and her eyes widended in horror as she realized what was going on.

"_Let's see!" Flarea yelled. "What type of Pokemon do I feel like killing today! I know, how about Psychic types!"_

_The evil Eon made her way through the village of Eyci decimating the Psychic Pokemon._

"Flarea!" Akemi yelled. "I-

"Relax," Yuki interrupted. "It is just an illusion. This took place years ago. Flarea killed your brother and you wanted nothing more than to get your revenge on her."

"How did you know?"

"I know much more about you," Yuki told her. "Flarea paid for her actions. I know what you and your friends have been going through. I lived in the time of the tyrant, Queen Hu Li, but I never gave up hope and in the end, she was defeated and the rightful heir took the throne. I know you have animosity against the Eons, but you must overcome that if you wish to play your part in saving the world. Are you ready for evolution?"

"I am..."

A bright flash of light emanated throughout the area and Akemi found herself back in the room along with Rathius and Orick. "Congratulations," Orick told her. "I must say, I have never seen anyone evolve while meditating."

"Wait a minute!" Akemi yelled happily. "I evolved!"

"See for yourself," Rathius stated as he led her to the river. Akemi looked into the water and saw a beautiful Gardevoir staring back at her...

****

_Draco_

"Rathius!" Draco shouted. "Orick! I want to face the most powerful fire Pokemon that is in this room and I'm going to find it! Don't you dare try to follow me!"

The hot-headed Charmander jumped into the volcano and made his way through the lava. He didn't need any help especially from Soren and Orick's fathers. He was going to evolve without help from anyone.

"Alright!" he shouted as he arrived at the base of the volcano. "I know you're here, so come out and face me!"

There was a small tremor, but absolute silence followed afterwards. Draco began getting irritated, but before he could speak, another tremor was heard, this time a lot louder.

_"Draco the Charmander..."_

"That's my name!" he shouted back. "You've obviously heard of me and that's why you won't come out and face me! At least tell me your name, so I can know who the _second_ strongest Fire Pokemon is."

_"Very well. My name is Heatran..."_

Draco grinned. "Heatran? As in the legendary Pokemon Heatran? Yeah right." He suddenly heard several large tremors and in a matter of seconds, Draco was standing face to face with Heatran.

"I am Heatran," he said casually. "Very nice to finally meet you, Draco. I've been waiting to meet you for a long time now."

"Of course you have, but I'm not here to give you my autograph. We're fighting now!"

Draco rushed towards Heatran and delivered a Mega Punch right in the middle of Heatran's face, but it had absolutely no effect. "Doesn't this scenario feel familiar?" Heatran asked him.

"What are you going on about?"

"When you fought Flarea last year," Heatran replied. "If I recall, you were immediately knocked out by her."

"Well that's only because my stupid team was holding me back! Oxton, Absence, Akemi, and especially Soren are nothing but dead weight! I would be much stronger if I went solo from the start."

"Is that what you think?"

"No, that's what I know."

Heatran grinned before continuing. "Then tell me Draco, why haven't you left your team yet? If everyone in the Resistance is holding you back, then why is it that you never decided to just leave and challenge Queen Espea by yourself?"

Draco had never really thought of why he didn't leave. In truth, Heatran was absolutely correct. He could have left at any time, but chose to stay. "You know what!" he yelled. "I think you're just trying to throw me off so you won't have to fight me."

"You are no match for me," Heatran told him calmly. "You will be better off training with Rathius and Orick."

"Listen," Draco started. "If you legendary Pokemon are as strong as you claim to be, why don't you get off your asses and stop Ci Natas before he destroys the world!"

"Because if we did everything for you, what would you all learn," Heatran replied. "Besides, we are forbidden."

"Forbidden? By who?"

"Do you wish to evolve?" Heatran asked trying to change the subject.

"Of course. That's why I'm here."

Heatran's eyes suddenly began glowing red as lava surrounded Draco. Before the Charmander could react, he was shot out of the volcano and onto the ground before Rathius and Orick with the lava coat still around him. When he finally managed to get free, Draco clenched his fists.

"This power!" he exclaimed. "I did it. I evolved and I did it all by myself!"

Rathius and Orick approached the newly evolved Charmeleon, but he ignored them as he began swinging his fists in the air. He knew that he was unbeatable...

****

_Soren_

Soren charged at his father and began biting and clawing at him. However, Rathius was completely unfazed by his son. "Come on Dad!" Soren told him. "Let's train!"

"We'll get to that, Soren," Rathius replied. "It is important that you learn some things before we train. There is history that you need to know."

"Dad, I don't think we have enough time for stories."

Rathius smiled as Orick approached them. "Soren," he continued. "We definitely have enough time. Listen and I promise we'll train. Now, did I ever tell you about the Legendary Beast of Thunder?"

"Legendary Beast of Thunder?

"Yes. Raikou is his name. You know of extremely powerful Pokemon such as Espea, Ci Natas, Curio, Matthias, Orick, and even myself. If one trains vigorously, it is possible for them to reach or even surpass legendary Pokemon in terms of power, but for most, there is a bloodline trait that is similar to legendary Pokemon that makes them powerful."

Soren stared at his father in confusion. "So you're saying that the reason you're so strong is because you're related to a legendary Pokemon?"

"We are all related to legendary Pokemon if one traces our ancestry back far enough, but there are some traits that show up more in certain species of Pokemon. The star on our tail is one example of our relation to Raikou as he has a similar shape on his tail. I learned this on my travels."

"What does any of this have to do with training?"

"It is simple," Orick interjected. "Harnessing power is key to evolution and gaining power in general. If one messes up, it can have disastrous effects especially for those who are more closely related to legendary Pokemon."

Rathius nodded his head in agreement. "Your mother and I had to learn how to control our power through peace of mind. It was especially hard for your mother. She used to charge head first into any danger that came her way and was stubborn beyond belief, but she was kind, courageous, and always willing to help those in need."

"That's nice to know," Soren remarked. "Can we start now?"

Rathius remained calm despite his son's impatient ways, "Very well. Let us begin. Charge up as much electricity as you can and try to attack me."

Soren's tail began glowing as a large aura of electricity surrounded him. It was more electricity than usual, but he figured it was just because the room was in a thunderstorm. He ran towards his father with incredible speed and rammed his head into his chest.

"_That almost hurt_," Rathius thought to himself. "_Is it the conditions of the room or is it actually Soren's true power? I'll have to see?"_

The Luxray stood up and tripped Soren with his tail, but hesitated to capitalize. "Don't go easy on me, Dad!" the young Shinx shouted. "I can't get stronger if you don't go all out."

"If that is what you want..."

Rathius shot a Charge Beam at his son. Soren attempted to counter the beam, but it was slowly gaining momentum. "Focus your energy, Soren," Orick coached from the sidelines. "Unleash your rage. Ci Natas is the one that will be responsible for the destruction of the world if we can't stop him."

"_He's right," _Soren thought to himself. "_If I can't do this, everyone will die! Dad, Mom, Oxton, everybody! I have to help stop Ci Natas!"_

Soren could see a world with no hope, no light, no good. A world of fear, chaos, and evil with Ci Natas as the supreme ruler. That would be the future if no one stopped him.

"_Everyone will die! I can't let that happen! I won't let that happen!!!"_

Soren began glowing as he effortlessly sent the Charge Beam flying back at his father, who narrowly managed to avoid being hit. Rathius' eyes widened as he noticed that Soren had indeed evolved into a Luxio, but there was something unsettling that sent a shiver up Rathius' spine. Soren's pupils had completely vanished and the newly evolved Luxio had a look of complete malice on his face.

"Orick get down now!" Rathius commanded.

Orick wondered what the issue was, but he realized the look on Rathius' face and crouched down. Large waves of electricity began flying from Soren's body as the Luxio began charging around the field in a blind fury.

"Soren!" Rathius called out as he sped towards his son. "You've got to calm down!"

Rathius managed to pin him down, but was immediately hit by the powerful amount of electricity that was emanating from his son. Rathius knew that they would both sustain serious injuries or even death if he couldn't get Soren to calm down. Pinning him down once more, Rathius howled in pain as he felt Soren's teeth sink in his arms.

"Soren, I'm here! I know you're upset. You don't want to lose the ones you love, but this is not the right way to go about it. Calm down, son. I'm here!"

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"_

Soren continued yelling in rage as Rathius wrapped his arms around his head. He let out a large blast of electricity before collapsing in his father's arms. Rathius grabbed him by the back of his neck and placed him on Orick's back.

"Team Sodaa's evolutionary energy waves are too much for these rooms to handle," Rathius told Orick. "I suspected it with Draco, but Soren has proven it true. They used a large amount of the energy in these rooms. We need to go check on Curio now..."

* * *

**I have a few fics to promote that are in the Seven Deadly Eons series.**

**"The First Royal Siblings" by Royal Black (A story depicting the relationship between the first royal siblings of Superbia)**

**"Origins of Evil" by Sahxyel (A story depicting Ci Natas' background)**

**"Seven Deadly Eons: The Abridged Series" by Mind Controller (A parody of SDE. Hilarious by the way ;) **


	23. Intermission Arc: Traveling Plans

**Second to last arc! This story is almost finished so everyone bare with me for these last two arcs!**

* * *

**Intermission Arc**

**Traveling Plans**

"Hey Linoone," Lexter began as he noticed Curio breathing heavily. "Are you alright?"

"I'm...fine..." Curio panted. "The doors...are opening..."

One by one, the doors to the training rooms flew open and the Pokemon began filing out. Reed and Wyatt were the first ones that Curio noticed followed by Aberith, Haiku, Charm, Marcus, Tybalt, Sin, Mai, and Team Z. Serenity and Onara came out along with Bika and Medila, both of whom had evolved in Gabite and Medicham.

"Almost everyone..." Curio muttered to himself.

Rathius, Orick, Espea, Matthias, and Ben chanted a spell as they emerged from the rooms and the clones immediately dispersed. Eeva's group, Team Decon, and Team Sodaa followed them out. The doors immediately shut closed and Rathius, Matthias, and Ben made their way over to the old Linoone.

"Are you alright?" Ben asked him.

"I'm...fine..." Curio panted.

"You need some rest," Rathius told him. "We'll move out tomorrow after I tell everyone the plans, but I think it will be best if you remained here."

Curio nodded his head in agreement. He knew that he was in no condition to fight and any argument about it would be useless. "Hey Rathius," Matthias whispered. "Before we start, may I have a word with you?"

****

Rathius took a deep breath as he overlooked the crowd. "You have all gained tremendous amount of power that will definitely be of use in our struggle to save the world. I have received news that Ci Natas's minions, Satin and Seyton have taken over the Kingdom of the Southern Ashes. The majority of you will go to liberate the kingdom. However, I will select the strongest of you to go along with me to confront Ci Natas. We have one month of peace so I advise you all to leave Superbia travel around and learn to enjoy life for what it is..."

After the speech, the Pokemon in the area left the confines of the Resistance grounds and had scattered over Superbia. Soren met up with his team in the forest. "Wow!" he began. "You guys look pretty cool!"

"Of course," Draco scoffed. "But unlike the rest of you losers, I evolved without any help and I met a legendary Pokemon."

"I don't really remember much about my evolution," Soren stated. "My dad and I were practicing and then everything went black..."

"That's strange," Akemi told him. "But you did evolve so everything's good."

"I guess so," Soren replied.

"So are we traveling?" Oxton asked curiously.

Soren nodded his head. "I want to see some places outside of Superbia. Are you guys coming with me, Oxton?"

"Sure."

"Akemi?" Soren asked the Gardevoir.

She nodded her head. "I'll come with you guys."

"Absence?" Soren questioned.

The Weavile shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'll go..." she muttered. "There's nothing here anyway." Soren smiled at her and everyone's eyes shifted to the Charmeleon who immediately shook his head.

"Give me one good reason why I should?" Draco snapped. "It's already bad enough that I have to spend everyday with you weaklings."

"Come on Draco," Akemi told him. "It'll be fun."

"Oh shut up. We all know that Rathius is going to choose me to take on Ci Natas so while you losers are slouching around, I'll be the one saving the world..."

Draco sped off leaving the rest of his teammates in the dust. "Don't worry about that jerk," Soren told them. "He's all talk. He'll be back before we leave. Is tomorrow good for everyone?"

"Yeah," everyone muttered in unison.

Soren grinned. "Cool. So it's settled, we're leaving Superbia tomorrow..."

****

Aberith found himself roaming through the grasslands as night fell over Superbia. Unlike everyone else, he had trained alone and was now determined as ever to do his part in saving the world.

"_Did she really mean it_?" he whispered to himself. "_Or was she just saying that to stop me?"_

Aberith stretched out on the grass and stared at the stars. He remembered how much Flarea hated anything having to do with stars, but then again, it was easier to make a list of things that Flarea _didn't_ hate.

_"Soul searching Aberith?" _

The Absol stood up as Matthias approached him. The two had known each other for a long time and for the most part, had mixed feelings about one another. They were forced to interact in the past due to Aberith's ties to Flarea and Matthias's ties to Glacea, but it had ended when Matthias defected from the Eons.

"You know," Aberith started. "She was a savage thing, but despite all of her faults, I...I loved her."

Matthias grinned. "You and Flarea were meant to be together. Everyone in the palace could sense the connection that you two shared. I didn't like Flarea, but I've come to terms with the fact that Ci Natas was responsible for everything. The blame falls on him."

"I can still feel her. I swear if we survive, the first thing I'm going to do is find a way to bring Flarea back."

"I commend you. Out of the majority of the male Pokemon in Superbia, you were the only one who didn't fall under the 'Glacea Spell' though I can't say the same for myself."

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Matthias. Though I disliked her, it was easy to see that Princess Glacea was extremely beautiful."

"She sacrificed herself to save the world, but it still wasn't enough to defeat Ci Natas. She loved me and I knew it, but I couldn't-

"You couldn't let that interfere with your mission to avenge your mentor."

Matthias nodded his head and the two continued conversing. "Benardo and I are going to travel around before the month ends. Maybe you should come with us. It's always a chance that we could find a way to restore the damage that Natas has done to Superbia. What's your choice?"

****

Soren and Oxton wandered around the meadow outside of the forest. "Why are we here?" Oxton complained. "We should be getting some supplies for tomorrow."

"Hey, I'm just enjoying the peace. We've never experienced that in Superbia."

Oxton stared at his friend. His father had mentioned to him that evolution made Pokemon more mature and more aware of their surroundings. "Well, I'm going to go back to the Resistance to get some supplies. I'll see you in a few."

"Alright."

Oxton slithered off and Soren continued forward. The young Luxio couldn't wait for the chance to begin his journey with his teammates. Seeing a place other than Superbia would definitely excite him. He was about to turn back when he noticed a Pokemon standing on a nearby hill staring at the stars. He made his way up the hill and was surprised who he saw.

"Queen Espea? No wait, Eeva?"

The Espeon whirled around to face him. "I'm Eeva," she told him. "My mother has a diamond on her forehead and I have a regular gem on mine like most Espeon, but I guess it's easy to get us confused."

"Nah," Soren replied. "Now that I've seen you, I won't mistake you for your mom. So why are you out here?"

"Do you really even care?"

"Of course I do. You should be with your friends."

"Friends?"

Soren nodded his head. "Someone that you're always with and have fun with. Oxton is my best friend. Akemi, Absence, and everybody at the Resistance are my friends. Even that jerk, Draco, is sort of my friend. If you don't have any friends, I'll be your friend."

"You'd really want to be friends with me?" Eeva questioned. "After all my family has done."

"My mom and dad always told me that there's good in everyone. When we fought each other last year, I saw it. You didn't kill me when you had the chance."

"That's only because I thought you were cute," Eeva joked. "Thank you for helping me feel better before we went into those training rooms. With my sisters gone, I...I...just..."

Soren could sense Eeva's discomfort and wondered what he could do to help her. He moved closer and nuzzled her gently. Much to Eeva's surprise, she found herself purring as she nuzzled the Luxio back...

Espea stared down at the lower hill with a look of uncertainty on her face. She had never cared about her daughters' romantic pursuits. However as she looked at Eeva nuzzling the son of her former enemy, Espea couldn't help but be concerned.

_"Beautiful night isn't it?"_

Serenity stepped beside the queen. "Serenity?" Espea said in a bit of shock. "What are you doing out here?"

"I guess my maternal instincts led me here," she answered. "I assume the same thing happened to you?"

Espea nodded her head. "That is one thing we have in common."

"Believe it or not, we have much more in common."

"Tell me about your son, Serenity."

Serenity smiled before speaking. "My son is the shimmer of light in the darkness that I have endured over the years. At times, he reminds me of his father and at times he reminds me of myself when I was younger. He'll do anything for anyone and will befriend anyone who shows him a bit of kindness. No matter what evil they may have done in the past, Soren will always find a way to help them. Get to know my son and you'll see..."

Soren and Eeva slowly pulled away from one another each a little embarrassed at the situation. "Um," Soren began nervously. "Would you like to maybe come with me and my friends? I'm sure it'll help you get your mind off of all the stuff that's going on. We're not leaving until tomorrow so you have all night to think about it."

"O-Okay. I'll give you an answer in the morning..."

As Eeva disappeared from Soren's sight, he was approached by Espea coming from the opposite direction. "Queen Espea!" he nearly yelled. "Eeva and I were just talking!"

"Excuse me for startling you, Soren," Espea replied. "May I have a word with you? I promise, I won't harm you."

"O-Okay..."


	24. Intermission Arc: Leaving Superbia

**Intermission Arc**

**Leaving Superbia**

Soren and Espea walked along the path of the meadow. Soren had learned a lot about Espea and the history of Superbia in the past, but all the information he had ever received had only been from his parents. Hearing it from Espea's side cleared things up a bit.

"King Humilitas the Arcanine married Chastity the Flareon," she began. "And together they had Princess Superbia. During this time, the kingdom was know as 'Arceanas' because it was believed that Arceus had appointed Humilitas to rule. It was a time of peace and tranquility. Both Humilitas and Chastity died happily, but..."

Espea paused before continuing. "There was a darkness in Princess Superbia that her parents failed to notice. When she came to rule, the first thing she did was rename the kingdom after herself. She committed great atrocities and the Pokemon of Superbia felt that the darkness would never end. However, there was hope..."

"Superbia's son, Prince Fidel, returned after many years traveling the world. He was shocked to learn of his mother's atrocities and overthrew her. Though the Pokemon of the kingdom wanted Superbia executed, Fidel refused, but he had no other choice but to send his mother to prison for the rest of her days. After that, the kingdom was once again at peace..."

"Several years later, King Fidel married Princess Sia the Persian and the two had the first royal siblings in the history of Superbia; Prince Franco and Princess Hu Li. Fidel chose Franco to be the next ruler which eventually led to Hu Li hating her family. She plotted and schemed and eventually managed usurped the throne from her brother. For years, Superbia was a horrible place to live, even worse than Superbia's reign. It was a nightmare..."

"Franco returned to the kingdom after disappearing years earlier. He overthrew Hu Li and reclaimed the throne. He married Vianca the Ninetales and peace returned to Superbia for many years...

"Their daughter, my grandmother, Vyla was a moderate ruler. She wasn't evil at all, but my father said that she was an extremely serious Pokemon. She had my father, Vito and my uncle, Verso. Unlike Franco and Hu Li, my father and uncle cared for one another deeply and when my father was appointed ruler of Superbia, Verso was happy for him. Soon after, my father married my mother and I was born a few years later..."

Soren listened to Espea. He had learned about her ancestors, but now he was about to learn more about her and her history.

"My father died when I was young," Espea continued. "The throne was supposed to immediately pass on to me, but since I was still in my youth, my mother, Queen Vanity, took over. My father was always loving towards me and we would always talk. He would give me such ridiculous pet names that I loathed so much. My mother, however, was extremely critical of me. She insulted me often and there was not a day that passed when we didn't get into an argument of some sort. She was self-absorbed to the point of where she refused to give me the throne when I came of age. She told me that I had to be married before I could inherit the throne..."

"As a teenager, I had traveled to the Kingdom of the Southern Ashes with my mother. It was there that I met...Ci Natas. He was the younger prince of the kingdom and he had confided in me that he was upset that his brother had always gotten more attention than him. Of course, it was a lie, but I was too blinded by his charm to see the truth. We were soon married shortly after the death of my mother and I became the queen..."

"There were six eggs. Ci Natas didn't show much interest and now that I think of it, he was hardly ever around during our children's childhood. He was only there for their births in order to fill them with dark magic and after that he left once more. Because there were six Eevee, I decided to pick their future evolutions for them and so I named them; Leafea, Joltea, Vaporea, Umbrea, Flarea, and Glacea. As you know, they decimated the kingdom more than Superbia, Hu Li, and Vanity combined. I never attempted to control them unless they were attacking each other and during the rare times Ci Natas was around he glorified their behavior so then one night..."

Soren stared at her in confusion. She had stopped and she stared at the flowers on the ground before continuing.

"One night, I told Ci Natas that I wanted another child and I told him that child would be the next ruler of Superbia. Joltea was only concerned with wealth, Vaporea had no interest in anything but sleeping all day and night, Umbrea would have plunged the kingdom into famine, Flarea would have eventually burned the kingdom to the ground, and Glacea would turn all the male Pokemon against one another to satisfy her lust. Princess Leafea would have made the best ruler out of the others, but her envious nature would have just led to more troubles. Eeva was born the day your father sealed Ci Natas into the realm of the Unown and now we are in the present. I have told you the history of my family and of myself, so tell me about yourself, Soren."

Soren thought of what to say. Compared to most Pokemon of Superbia, he had a relatively easy life. Both of his parents were alive and well, he lived in a safe home, and was around his best friend nearly every day. He told Espea about his life before joining the Resistance and what had taken place in the previous year, but he made sure to tell her about Team Sodaa.

"Me and Oxton have been best friends for as long as I can remember," he told the queen. "Our dads were friends when they were children and Oxton's family lived so close to us. Oxton was always made fun of because he was scared of a lot of things, but I know he's brave deep down. I couldn't have gotten this far without him."

"Akemi is one of the nicest Pokemon that I know. She's always nice to everyone in the Resistance. She knows how to make everyone smile even when they're down. She's a good friend."

"Absence is the smartest on the team. She usually keeps to herself, but she's a good teammate and a good friend. When we were attacked by Princess Eeva-

"You were attacked by Eeva before?" Espea interrupted.

"You kinda sent her after us..." he replied.

"She never told me about her encounter with you and your friends."

"Maybe she was scared that you'd be disappointed. Curio and Flarea showed up anyway."

Espea nodded her head. "I am aware of the battle that took place between Curio and Flarea. I apologize for interrupting you. Tell me more about your teammates."

"Okay," he replied. "The last member of our team is Draco. He's rude, selfish, and pretty much the biggest jerk I have ever met in my _entire_ life. He's been through a lot though and I know that deep down even Draco has a nice side."

"What do you think of my daughter?" Espea asked curiously.

"Eeva?" Soren answered. "I like her a lot. She seems like she would be a good friend. Why?"

"I just think that she may have taken a liking to you as well. Your mother told me that you were a good Pokemon. The love you have for life is uplifting. My ancestors made mistakes, my daughters made mistakes, and I made mistakes, but it's not too late. I know it, I see it, I feel it. Eeva is the one who will redeem the royal family, but she cannot do it alone. Soren, please promise me that you will be at my daughter's side when the final battle is over."

Soren stood in silence. He didn't even know if he was going to survive the battle against Ci Natas, but he certainly wasn't going to go down without a fight. "Okay, I promise. I'll protect Eeva."

"Thank you, Soren," Espea replied. "Your mother told me that you had a good heart. I am forever in your debt. If there is anything I can do for you, let me know."

"Well, there's one thing," the young Luxio stated.

"What is it?"

"If we all make it out alive, you have to promise to everyone that there will be peace in Superbia. You know, like what you said about your dad. About him being loving and stuff like that. Be like him."

Espea smiled and nodded her head. "I'm sure that is something that the Queen of Superbia can oblige to..."

****

Rathius stood in the small valley below his home in Seguro. He had not been home in nearly three years, and he felt a bit guilty for having to leave once again. He thought of the battle that would take place against Ci Natas, he thought of his mother and his father, and of Orick, Curio, and the rest of Superbia. However, Serenity and Soren never left his thoughts. Everything that he had did had been for his wife and son, but now there was something he felt uneasy about.

Closing his eyes, he suddenly found himself in a small, white room. He knew that he was receiving a vision. Carefully moving forward, Rathius noticed a Luxray with white snow fur and a silver star on her tail approaching him. Beside her was another Luxray, this one with black and golden fur and a bright orange star on his tail. Tears welled up in his eyes as his mother and father approached him.

"_That's it_," his mother told him. "_Just let it all out. We know what you are feeling, Rathius_."

"_We are proud of you_," his father added. "_You have gone to great lengths to protect your son and the Pokemon of the world. You have made a number of sacrifices and soon you must make the greatest one of all_."

"I know..." Rathius answered. "I saw it in a vision."

"_Are you afraid_?" his mother asked.

Rathius nodded his head. "I've always tried to be fearless. Everything I did was for Soren and Serenity, but I am beginning to think I did them more harm than help. I had to leave them for almost three years, I caused Orick to do the same to Oxton and Onara by accompanying me, and I left Superbia to fall apart at the paws of the Eon Princesses. Now, I am afraid of death."

"_You are too hard on yourself_," his mother replied. "_Everyone has fears, even you. Without you, there would be no hope."_

"_Your wisdom," _his father began. "_Your strength, your courage, your heart. Let them all be your guide as you head into the final battle against evil."_

_"Remember," _his mother told him. "_We are always with you. Goodbye, my son..."_

Rathius opened his eyes and found himself back in the valley. Almost immediately, he heard steps. He grinned and ducked causing Serenity to go flying over his head. "You were never one for stealth," Rathius told her as she rose to her feet.

"I guess I was always one to charge in head first," Serenity replied. "Sneaking up on foes is not my strong point. At least we know where Soren gets it from."

"Indeed," Rathius stated. "He is stubborn just like his mother, but he is also loving just like his mother."

"And he is a magnet for danger just like his father," Serenity replied. "But he is also courageous just like his father. He really missed you while you were gone...as did I..."

Rathius nuzzled her and gazed up at the sky. "Serenity," he began. "We have and always will be together. Though we may physically be apart from one another-

"You don't have to finish. I know what you mean. I love you."

"I love you too..."

****

Late at night, Draco found himself standing at the border of Superbia. The young Charmeleon was ready to step foot into the unknown. He had one month and he was going to spend it training. However, there was something that kept him from moving forward.

_"Leaving without saying goodbye to your friends?"_

Draco turned around to see a Gabite approaching him. He groaned before speaking. "I don't have friends," he told Bika. "Friends get you killed. I have teammates that I'm forced to work with or I had teammates. I'm done with the Resistance and Superbia. The Eon Princesses destroyed my home and now they're all dead, but now I know that everything was Ci Natas's fault. He's not in Superbia so there's no reason for me to be here either."

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Bika asked.

"Why are you concerned about me?" Draco shot back.

Bika rolled her eyes and frowned. "I'm not concerned about you! If you wanna go ahead and get lost in the wilderness, be my guest, but what about your teammates?"

"I don't have anything to say to them," he replied. "That cowardly Oxton, that overly-cheerful Akemi, that silent freak Absence, and especially that irritating Soren; they can go on without me for all I care."

"Fine," Bika sighed. "Since there's nothing I can do to make you reconsider, I guess this is goodbye Draco."

"I guess so," Draco replied. "Of course you'll see me again at the final battle when I destroy Ci Natas."

Draco took a deep breath before finally stepping over the border that separated Superbia from the wilderness. Once he was across, the young Charmeleon immediately vanished into the night...

****

_"Six shards...Six souls..."_

The phrase repeated itself over and over as Matthias prepared to leave with Ben and Aberith the next morning. He wondered if it was another clue. He had already told them that he believed Rathius would be the one to defeat Ci Natas so when he began hearing those three words, he thought nothing of it.

_"Destroy the shards...Repair the souls..."_

Unbeknownst to Matthias, his two allies were also hearing the phrase over and over in their minds. Aberith began to think that he was losing his mind, but Ben felt the exact opposite.

"_The shards are the key..."_

"Matthias," the Metagross started. "Aberith, I feel I must let you two know that I've been hearing voices."

"What kind of voices, Benardo?" Matthias asked curiously.

"Something about shards," Aberith answered for him. "There are six of them, right?"

"Six shards," Matthias muttered. "Six souls..."

The three looked at one another before their eyes widened. Aberith especially seemed interested. He looked at the ground before facing Matthias and Ben. "Could it be..."

****

"_WHAAAAAAAT_?!"

Oxton, Akemi, and Absence surrounded Soren. "I kinda invited her to come with us," he explained. "Come on guys, Dell is traveling with Bika and Medila, Nettle's going with Team Decon, and Alex and Thorn are going with Wyatt. It's just for a month and plus Draco is gone so it's not like we don't have enough room."

"What if she tries to kill us?" Oxton asked worriedly.

"She's not going to kill us," Soren assured. "Besides it's four of us and only one of her. She couldn't kill us if she wanted to. Come on guys, it's just for a month and I made a promise. Look, I know you all have issues with her family, but there's nothing to gain anymore. All of the Eon Princesses are gone and seriously, all of your anger should be directed towards Ci Natas."

After a few more minutes of discussion, the group reluctantly agreed. Soren made his way to the field where Eeva had said goodbye to members of her team. "Well..." she began. "I...uh...guess...I'm going with you..."

"Well," Soren replied. "Let's get going. We have a whole month of fun ahead of us..."


	25. Intermission Arc: Fire Wood

**Intermission Arc: Fire Wood**

"_Alright, Team Sodaa_-"

"We don't have Draco, Soren," Oxton interrupted. "It's not really Team _Sodaa_ anymore..."

The young Luxio frowned at his friend for a moment before hopping off of his head. "I say we stay in this forest tonight. We've already come a long way since Superbia. Akemi, Absence, what do you two think?"

"I think it's a good idea," Akemi replied to which Absence nodded in agreement.

"Do you guys think that this place might be a bit dangerous though?" Oxton questioned.

Soren cocked his head. "We're a Luxio, a Gardevoir, a Weavile, an Espeon and not to mention, a gigantic Steelix. Things _would_ be a bit more safer with Draco, but I think we'll manage. Besides, he's less irritating when he's you know, not here."

"Let's get a fire started then," Akemi stated. "All we need is-"

"Draco..." everyone said in unison.

"Figures he'd not be around when he's useful," Absence remarked. "We'll just have to start it ourselves."

"_I...can help...if you'd like?"_

The team of young Pokémon turned their attention to Princess Eeva. For a moment, they had completely forgotten that the young Espeon had accompanied them as she had remained silent for the entire trip. There was still an aura of distrust between the remaining members of Team _Sodaa_ and the Superbia Princess. The only one she had actually held a conversation with was Soren.

"How exactly are you going to do that, _Princess_?" Absence said irritably. "You know, if your sister, Flarea, were here, we'd definitely be able to get a fire started."

Eeva frowned and then gave the Weavile a smirk that was all too similar to her elder sisters. "If Flarea were here, I'd think that an ice type such as yourself wouldn't be in a good position."

"Don't forget that I'm also part dark type," Absence shot back. "And you're a psychic type. I don't think you'd fare too well against me, so you better watch your mouth..."

The two glared at one another while Soren, Oxton, and Akemi simply looked on wide-eyed.

"You know," Akemi said. "This is actually the most I've ever heard Absence talk..."

"Tell me about it," Oxton added.

From his many arguments with Draco, Soren could tell that the situation between Eeva and Absence would definitely interfere with their objective. He had noticed that every since he had evolved, he was becoming much more observant than he had been as a Shinx. Moving in between the two, Soren managed to prevent any potential attacks from being fired off.

"This is what we're going to do," Soren explained. "Eeva, you can go look for fire wood. Absence, Akemi, and I will stay here and set up camp. Ox, you'll go with Eeva. Does that work for everyone?"

The girls all nodded their heads, but Oxton seemed a bit unsure.

"S-Soren," he whispered. "I-I don't know..."

"Don't worry, Ox," Soren assured his friend. "She's totally harmless compared to you. You trust me, so just trust her. If she tries anything just yell my name and I'll be there in a flash."

"A-Alright..."

* * *

Oxton and Eeva made their way through the forest in their search for fire wood. They didn't say anything to each other, but every once in a while, Eeva would catch Oxton glancing at her worriedly.

"If you're staring at me because I'm pretty," Eeva started, channeling a bit of Glacea's personality. "I don't blame you."

"I-I'm not staring..." Oxton replied. "I'm just being cautious..."

"Of what?" Eeva asked curiously. "Me? Psychics aren't that good against steel types. Besides, I have nothing to gain from attacking you or Soren or that stupid Weavile that got in my face earlier."

"Well you can't blame Absence for acting the way she did," Oxton retorted. "I'm sure dozens of other Pokémon from the resistance would have treated you worse. I mean, your family caused the deaths of-"

"I'm aware of my family's destruction," Eeva interrupted. "It's been thrown in my face every day since I was born. It's not easy growing up with six older sisters. Mother always expected the absolute best, Leafea hated me, Joltea, Vaporea, and Umbrea always ignored me, Flarea scared me, and Glacea...well I saw some things that a young Eevee should never see..."

Oxton listened to her as she went on and on about her childhood. Unlike Soren, he had always been a good and patient listener and the more Eeva talked, the more questions he had to ask.

"So...your father...?"

"Let's talk about you!" Eeva interrupted, quickly changing the subject. It was obvious to Oxton that she was uncomfortable with the subject of Ci Natas. "Tell me about what happened to you growing up."

"Well..." Oxton started. "I met Soren when we were very young and I can say that I've never had a dull day in my life. I've always been afraid of just about everything from the smallest Caterpie to the largest Gyarados, but whenever Soren wanted to go on some crazy adventure, I'd be right there with him. I guess I would rather be scared than bored out of my mind..."

It took a few more minutes before the two finally found some fire wood. Eeva had used her new psychic abilities to load it up on Oxton's large head. He seemed to be more at ease with her now than he had been earlier and had even offered to let her ride on his head instead of walking.

"Um, Eeva," Oxton said, finally breaking the silence that had returned while they were gathering the wood. "I have a question."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you like Soren?"

Eeva nodded her head. "Sure, he's a sweetheart, but I'll definitely say that he's lucky to have a friend like you."

"Really? It's the other way around to most others."

"Well, I'm not most others, am I? Now, let's get back..."

* * *

Akemi smiled as she looked around the area. She had done most of the actual work setting up camp while Soren had spent most of his time trying to calm Absence down from her earlier confrontation with Eeva.

"Are you alright now?" Soren asked her.

"I'm fine..." Absence told him. "I'll just do what you said if she makes me mad. I'll claw at that tree over there..."

"Good. Now, let's set up-"

"Nothing left to set up, Soren," Akemi said as she let out a laugh. "I took care of everything. The only thing we need is some fire wood..."

"_Did someone say fire wood?"_

Oxton and Eeva made their way back to the group and the five of them proceeded to start the fire. They ate what they could and told a few stories to lighten the mood. The more they enjoyed themselves, the more Eeva found herself thinking about her friends and how they were doing and although they would not admit it out loudly, the four members of Team _Sodaa_ had Draco on their minds. They worried for his safety, but were content in knowing that the proud Charmeleon could handle himself. As they prepared to rest for the night, Soren went over to Oxton.

"So, how was it?" he asked. "Did Eeva give you a rough time."

"Nope," Oxton replied as a smile formed on his face. "It was fun, but now, I need to get some sleep. Night, Soren."

"Goodnight, buddy..."

Oxton burrowed himself underground as Soren locked eyes with Eeva. She gave him a slight grin and he responded with a confused expression. There was a strange sensation in his chest and he felt the star on his tail briefly light up.

"Goodnight..." Eeva told him.

Soren nodded and recomposed himself. "Um, yeah, goodnight, Eeva..."

* * *

**AN: Wow, nearly TWO years since the last update. A LOT has happened, but no excuses can make up for it. If you guys are still reading, I hope you enjoy the conclusion of this story. With the final battle coming up, I can't just abandon things now. Anyway, I know this chapter was filler-ish, but that's most of the entire Intermission Arc. Once we get to the final battle, the important things will start happening. **

**Thanks again for reading! **


End file.
